


Repugnante

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Headcanon, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Scars fetish, Sexual Tension, Suturing scene, Swearing, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorveth insistia em dizer que o Witcher era repugnante devido a aquelas cicatrizes, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para elas. Ou de se irritar ao pensar que o caçador de monstros não tinha conseguido ficar longe das garras de uma Súcubo.</p><p>[Baseado no headcanon de queerwitcher.tumblr.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cicatrizes

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira tentativa de alguma coisa em capítulos. Eu não sei quantos vão ser, não faço a menor ideia de que ritmo vou estabelecer pra ela, e terei de editar essa nota inicial e as tags conforme o progresso da história. 
> 
> O headcanon que eu vou usar de base pertence @ don@ do tumblr QueerWitcher. É usado com a devida permissão del@.

A situação com a Súcubo tinha finalmente se resolvido, sem a necessidade de exterminá-la. Geralt não se arrependia da pequena aventura, afinal não era todo dia que alguém podia provar os prazeres do corpo de uma criatura como aquela e sair vivo e inteiro para se vangloriar por isso.

Apesar dele não ter tanta certeza de que estivesse inteiro. Quando levantou da cama sentia a cabeça doer, a visão um pouco turva, muito semelhante ao que acontecia quando começava a passar dos limites com o álcool. Esperou uns minutos até que passasse ou, ao menos, parecesse “menos pior”, para finalmente poder recolher as roupas, as duas espadas e deixar o covil da criatura sedutora. Dandelion estava bem, agora sua única prioridade seria ir até Iorveth para contar o destino de seu valoroso guerreiro. Ou qualquer besteira desse tipo.

Assim seguiu o caminho de volta para a cidade, passando por aqueles portões imponentes, imaginando se tudo aquilo era uma tentativa dos anões de compensar a pouca altura que tinham. Tudo naquela cidade parecia ser exageradamente grande! Naquele estado não seria nenhuma surpresa se acabasse se perdendo no curto caminho até a favela, ou se ao procurar o local exato onde Iorveth estava acabasse entrando em uma casa qualquer. Não teria a primeira vez que faria algo do tipo na cidade, os vários níveis ainda o deixavam confuso.

Passou por uma das sentinelas Scoia'tael e continuou andando até chegar a porta de madeira escura e desgastada, entrando de forma silenciosa, mesmo assim chamando a atenção de dois elfos ali presentes. Um homem de cabelos escuros, com os típicos trajes verdes e o arco ao lado da cadeira, e uma bela moça com madeixas loiras e sorriso meigo. Por um instante o Witcher questionou se estaria no lugar errado e abriu a boca para proferir qualquer pedido de desculpas, quando percebeu que havia mais alguém naquela casa.

Em um colchão no chão, quase totalmente escondido por barris e pedaços de madeira velha, Iorveth estava adormecido. As partes pesadas da armadura se encontravam no espaço ao lado, as espadas bem ao alcance para o caso de qualquer imprevisto, o corpo suavemente curvado, quase como se o homem estivesse se abraçando, talvez para se esquentar um pouco naquela noite que tinha se tornado fria. Mas a maior surpresa não foi nada disso.

A maior surpresa foi perceber o rosto descoberto do elfo. O vazio onde um dia estivera um olho, a feia cicatriz que se estendia do globo ocular até o lábio, maculando a pele que um dia deveria ter sido perfeita, tornando-a tão avermelhada que parecia que o ferimento era recente. Não era uma visão bonita, Geralt tinha de concordar, e ele entendia porque Iorveth resolvera ocultar aquilo com a bandana vermelha. O velho orgulho dos elfos... Era bem fácil imaginar o quanto ele odiava lembrar-se do estado do próprio rosto.

Sem dirigir uma palavra sequer aos dois vigias o Witcher aproximou-se de uma das paredes, onde havia o que parecia um pequeno caldeirão de metal pendurado, ainda com um pouco de óleo. Com um gesto invocou os poderes de **Igni** e fez nascer as chamas no interior do recipiente de metal, aproximando-se de Iorveth e sentando-se próximo a ele, deixando o fogo perto, na esperança que ele deixasse de se encolher de frio.

As chamas iluminaram o rosto do elfo, mas também lançaram sombras sinistras naquela face ferida. Geralt não tinha muita certeza de como deveria se sentir ao ver o rosto do outro homem por completo, talvez por nunca ter lhe passado pela cabeça que o elfo poderia mostrar algo tão íntimo. Talvez simplesmente tivesse escolhido a hora errada para visitá-lo, estava no meio da madrugada afinal. Mas era tarde para desculpar-se pelo que tinha visto.

Dar meia volta não adiantaria nada, por isso Geralt decidiu que ia permanecer ao lado do elfo até que ele despertasse. Se fosse um pouco mais sincero consigo mesmo o Witcher admitiria que também estava precisando de um descanso, fechando os olhos depois de ajeitar-se em sua conhecida posição de meditação, os pensamentos se silenciando e parecendo escorrer para fora do corpo de Geralt, deixando apenas um vazio agradável, tão semelhante a inconsciência.

Silêncio e completa imobilidade, mas os sentidos dele não estavam dormindo. Ouviu claramente quando os dois elfos acordados trocaram algumas palavras em seu dialeto antigo, antes de se levantarem e saírem. Um deles, provavelmente o homem pelo som da respiração, permaneceu vigiando a porta do lado de fora, a mulher se distanciou e os sons dela se perderam pelas ruas da cidade que começava a despertar.

Geralt só abriu os olhos quando captou um movimento ao lado, a tempo de ver Iorveth abrindo os olhos também. Parecia um pouco confuso ali, como se precisasse de um instante para se lembrar de onde estava ou porque, mas depois disso seu único olho se abriu por completo, em estado de alerta. Não demorou a olhar com desconfiança para Geralt, que permaneceu indiferente, como se vê-lo ao acordar fosse algo a que Iorveth devesse se acostumar.

O elfo entreabriu os lábios, ensaiando qualquer coisa para dizer, quando lembrou que tinha o rosto descoberto. O gesto de virar-se de costas para o Witcher e arrumar a bandana para voltar a esconder-se fora completamente automático. Geralt não se moveu, evitou ficar encarando-o, como se desse a ele um pouco de privacidade, mesmo que tal coisa não parecesse fazer muito sentido agora. Talvez ele só não quisesse o líder dos Scoia'tael querendo a cabeça dele logo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

\- O que é tão importante que não podia esperar até de manhã?

Sempre no controle. Não era de se impressionar que as primeiras palavras do dia daquele elfo fossem ríspidas, ele já despertava pronto para mais um dia terrível em meio a políticas, mortes e o ódio que quase todo mundo parecia sentir dele e de todos os outros elfos que o seguiam. Geralt podia entender muito bem porque os outros elfos tinham aceitado seguir um líder tão perigoso, quem mais faria aquele trabalho, lutando dia a dia pela liberdade deles, sem fraquejar?

\- Ele'yas está morto. Sei que era um de seus melhores homens, mas ele não ia se deixar capturar.

Iorveth xingou em voz baixa, mas não disse nada além disso por alguns instantes. Perder mais um companheiro podia ser difícil até mesmo para ele. Talvez ele se culpasse por não ter percebido antes que o subordinado havia se perdido, apaixonado por uma Súcubo que o enfeitiçou com seus encantos.  Mas havia algo naquilo tudo que ainda estava incomodando um pouco o elfo.

\- Morto pela sua lamina, como um monstro qualquer. Não tenho certeza se acredito em você, _Gwynbleidd_. Não quando você vem à mim com o cheiro de enxofre e boceta.

O Witcher não podia culpá-lo por ficar desconfiado, embora também não se arrependesse pelo que tinha feito com a Súcubo. Mas era de fato inocente daquela acusação, não tinha qualquer motivo para querer matar os homens de Iorveth. Já fora ruim o suficiente ser atacado por alguns quando foi até a floresta, não tinha sentido nenhum prazer em matá-los, só estava protegendo o próprio pescoço.

\- O que eu ganharia com isso, Iorveth?

O elfo não tinha uma resposta. Geralt era tão misterioso aos olhos dele, quanto ele mesmo era aos olhos do Witcher. A aliança que tinham agora era um mistério, acaso do destino, qualquer _baboseira_ desse tipo. Não se entendiam e em um mundo que fizesse sentido não deveriam estar lado a lado sem se matarem. Mas ali estavam eles, um assassino de humanos e um mutante criado para protegê-los.

\- Além disso, se eu quisesse acabar com você ou com suas unidades, tive mais de uma chance de matá-lo. Essa noite mesmo, enquanto você dormia, teria sido bem fácil passar a lamina na sua garganta quando seus guardas me deixaram sozinho com você. Mas você está ai, não está?  
\- Não entendo porque esses idiotas o deixaram aqui sem ser vigiado de perto.  
\- Talvez porque eles confiem em mim. Eu não matei nem sequer aquela jovem que preparou uma emboscada pra mim na floresta. Malena, ou alguma coisa assim.

Iorveth estava informado sobre o incidente. A elfa responsável por emboscar alguns soldados em uma caverna, a forma como Geralt descobrira isso e mentira para os guardas alegando que os cadáveres tinham sido parcialmente comidos por monstros, deixando-a livre, inocentada da acusação. Ela ainda tentará matá-lo, ele a deixou viver quando a capturou. Mesmo assim ela mandou assassinos Scoia'tael atrás do Witcher, sem a permissão do próprio Iorveth. Alguns homens bons foram perdidos com aquilo, mas o elfo tinha que admitir que o Witcher o fizera para sobreviver. _Autodefesa_ , como os humanos costumavam dizer.

O silêncio do líder Scoia'tael se estendeu um pouco, talvez ele só não soubesse o que dizer na situação. Ainda tinha uma ponta de desconfiança, mas sentia que isso era injusto com Geralt depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Além disso, se Ele'yas fora o responsável pelo assassinado de alguns homens nas redondezas, era melhor que tivesse sido abatido antes que alguém da cidade descobrisse. Um pequeno conflito interno soava muito melhor do que se a população local descobrisse e considerasse que Iorveth estava de acordo com isso. Deixá-lo morrer era um jeito de dizer que não concordava com o massacre sem sentido.

E isso vindo de alguém com a _boa_ fama que Iorveth tinha devia significar muita coisa. Talvez devesse até agradecer a Geralt por aquilo, afinal sem ele jamais descobriria que o subordinado tinha enlouquecido. O problema era que o elfo era orgulhoso demais para agradecer por aquele tipo de coisa. Principalmente enquanto ainda sentia o cheiro da Súcubo nele. Aquele cheiro o irritava.

Ou talvez fosse só o fato do cheiro estar em Geralt. _Aquele dh'oine desgraçado, sujo, incapaz de manter o pau dentro da calça._ Uma verdadeira vergonha, era irritante associar-se com alguém daquele tipo. O Witcher era irritante por tantos motivos que Iorveth podia passar um dia inteiro fazendo uma lista.

\- Você fica com um péssimo humor quando acorda, não é?

O elfo arqueou a sobrancelha visível ao escutar aquilo. Não sabia se estranhava mais a troca de assunto ou o que estava ouvindo. Não era como aqueles humanos preguiçosos que não gostavam de acordar cedo, na verdade estava bem habituado a despertar com as primeiras cores do amanhecer no céu, antes mesmo do sol aparecer. Não ficava irritado ao acordar, era uma pessoa matinal.

\- Acho que vou afogá-lo em água e sabão, depois você vai ver quem estará de péssimo humor, _Witcher_!

A expressão do Witcher tornou-se difícil de desvendar. Alguma coisa entre a curiosidade e aquela neutralidade que era comum a todos os Witchers, os olhos dourados escurecendo um pouco conforme os pensamentos se mesclavam e tentavam ganhar alguma forma. Iorveth não tinha certeza se era bom deixar o homem ter tempo o suficiente para chegar a qualquer conclusão sobre o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse pensando naquela hora.

Mas não conseguiu pensar em nada pra dizer para interrompê-lo. Geralt simplesmente ergueu-se, caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, colocando a cabeça para fora e chamando o guarda que estava mais próximo, trocando algumas palavras com ele em voz baixa. O elfo assentiu silenciosamente e se afastou como se tivesse acabado de receber alguma ordem. Depois disso o Witcher voltou a seu lugar, mas dessa vez ficou de pé.

\- Não tem direito de dar ordens aos **meus** homens.  
\- Mas foi uma ordem _sua_. Se vai me afogar precisa de água.

Iorveth abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o cérebro dele parecia ter travado momentaneamente. Aquela conversa não parecia mais estar fazendo o menor sentido. Geralt de Rivia não fazia o menor sentido. Após alguns segundos o elfo voltou a fechar a boca, percebendo que não tinha nada pra dizer. Ou quase nada.

\- Não sabia que era suicida, Lobo Branco.  
\- Não sou.

A resposta veio em um tom tão tranquilo que deixou Iorveth sem resposta pela segunda vez. Uma parte dele já tinha considerado muito seriamente a ideia de pegar uma de suas espadas curvas e passar pelo pescoço do Witcher. _Talvez_ realmente não estivesse com seu melhor humor naquela manhã. Mas tinha _todos_ os motivos pra não estar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. O que restara do fogo começava a se apagar, só quando as chamas ficaram muito fracas é que o elfo realmente percebeu que o fogo tinha mantido aquela parte da casa quente, e que tinha sido colocado ali com o único propósito de não deixá-lo passar frio durante a noite. Não era o tipo de coisa que os subordinados fariam, eles não tinham essa ousadia de presumir que _precisava_ deles pra qualquer coisa fora do campo de batalha.

Era mais uma coisa pela qual Iorveth não tinha a menor intenção de agradecer ao Witcher. Não tinha pedido por aquela ajuda, ponto final. Geralt parecia não estar se preocupando muito com isso, encarando o chão tediosamente enquanto esperava pelo retorno dos subordinados de Iorveth.

Não demorou muito para que dois deles chegassem carregando os baldes com água, colocando em uma velha tina de madeira havia na casa. Depois de feito o trabalho os dois se retiraram sem dizer nada, um deles voltando a seu trabalho de vigiar a porta. Iorveth ainda estava tentando controlar aquela irritação por ver que os subordinados tinham mesmo obedecido ao Witcher achando que a ordem tinha sido sua. Depois teria uma _conversinha_ com eles.

Com a maior naturalidade o Witcher passou a se despir. Espadas, adagas, bombas, poções. A armadura negra feita com materiais que não pareciam humanos, a camisa branca e encardida, o cinto, a calça justa e por fim as botas. Tudo deixado em uma pilha relativamente organizada em um canto, onde não atrapalharia ninguém. Geralt de Rivia definitivamente não era o tipo de homem que sentia vergonha e embora _não existisse nada de interessante ali_ para ver o elfo se pegou observando-o.

Se tinha julgado as cicatrizes no rosto do Witcher como sendo feias, as do corpo o fizeram sentir alguma coisa diferente. Não sabia definir exatamente o que é que estava sentindo. Talvez a mesma coisa que sentisse ao ver um veado que conseguiu correr de um predador depois de estar machucado gravemente, mesmo que condenado a morrer com o tempo. Ele não tinha uma palavra para aquilo.

O olhar foi passando pelas cicatrizes, começando com uma no pescoço que chamava a atenção particularmente por seu formato. Uma mordida. Iorveth julgou que pudesse ser de alguma criatura da classe dos vampiros, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que atacasse com mordidas e deixasse uma em um formato que parecia muito com o dos humanos. Três linhas no peitoral eram obviamente garras de alguma coisa, uma criatura relativamente pequena, talvez um nekker. A linha mais acima era maior, longa, semelhante a uma espada. Entre várias cicatrizes menores havia uma em formato circular pouco acima do mamilo direito, aquela Iorveth sabia muito bem a que pertencia. Uma flecha com uma ponta perfurante. As várias cicatrizes do abdômen se cruzavam de tal forma que tornava quase impossível saber onde uma terminava para começar a outra, ou o que as tinha feito... Exceto por uma.

A longa cicatriz na altura do estômago do Witcher, que ia de um lado a outro do corpo. Não era obra de um monstro, tampouco de espada, adaga ou arco. Iorveth se lembrava de ter ouvido uma das canções que os humanos cantavam sobre o Lobo Branco. Uma em particular narrava como, ao tentar ajudar os não humanos de Rivia quando os humanos decidiram massacrá-los;  Geralt tinha sido atingido no estômago com um forcado. A música narrava a morte do Witcher e não era difícil acreditar na veracidade de cada palavra quando via aquela marca.

Mas, no entanto, o Witcher estava vivo, diante dos olhos dele. Ou aquele homem tinha muito pouco de humanidade restando ou alguma coisa mística tinha acontecido depois daquilo. O elfo poderia até acreditar que o Witcher tinha retornado dos mortos em algum momento, mesmo que nunca tivesse conhecido ninguém em sua longa vida que tivesse conseguido tal coisa.

\- Está gostando do que vê ou está tão horrorizado que ficou sem palavras?

O elfo tinha esquecido completamente do que estava acontecendo, perdido em seus pensamentos sobre as cicatrizes e sobre as baladas sobre o Witcher. Não tinha a menor ideia de quantos minutos passaram desde que começara a olhar as cicatrizes, mas sabia que tinha sido um período relativamente longo de tempo, e Geralt por algum motivo tinha permanecido parado esse tempo todo para deixá-lo olhar.

\- Você é repugnante.  É impressionante que as mulheres se interessem por alguém no seu estado.  
\- Elas gostam de ouvir as histórias, e de um homem que seja mais macho do que os maridos delas.

Concluindo que o elfo tinha terminado a inspeção em suas cicatrizes o Witcher entrou na tina de água gelada, estremecendo pelo desconforto de sentir o frio contra sua pele, mas não fez nenhuma reclamação enquanto tentava sentar-se naquele espaço apertado. Uma vez acomodado os olhos dourados voltaram para a direção do elfo.

\- Não vai vir me afogar?

O sorriso sarcástico fez o elfo sentir aquela vontade de golpear o Witcher e fazê-lo sangrar. Toda compaixão que sentira por aquelas cicatrizes tinha desaparecido rapidamente e ele se aproximou, arregaçando as mangas de suas vestes. Ficou atrás da tina, segurou os longos cabelos brancos do Lobo Branco e sem pensar duas vezes empurrou-a para baixo, mergulhando no pouco espaço livre entre as pernas de Geralt.

Seria uma mentira dizer que o Witcher não ficou surpreso com o ocorrido, embora tivesse demorado um pouco a tentar reagir, quando a falta de ar começou a incomodar. Nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que Iorveth poderia mesmo tentar afogá-lo, mas sabia que tinha merecido a tentativa por ficar provocando o elfo quando ele não estava de bom humor. Foi um alivio quando Iorveth puxou-lhe os cabelos, deixando a cabeça voltar a superfície e o oxigênio entrar em seus pulmões uma vez mais.

\- Se eu não precisasse de você... Já estaria morto, Gwynbleidd. Não abuse da sorte, a sua utilidade vai acabar uma hora.

Geralt não conseguia duvidar daquelas palavras, mas por algum motivo ele ainda conseguiu rir delas. Talvez o elfo estivesse certo e o Witcher tivesse um sério problema de falta de amor a própria vida. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso, portanto ele apenas se esforçou em ignorar isso, pegando algumas ervas e jogando no peito molhado do Witcher.

\- Isso vai ajudar a tirar esse fedor.

Geralt agradeceu com naturalidade, como se toda a situação de quase ser afogado nem tivesse acontecido, e passou a esfregar as ervas pelo corpo com toda a paciência, mas sentindo que Iorveth ainda o olhava com muita atenção. Estando de costas não podia nem imaginar que tipo de coisa o líder dos Scoia'tael poderia estar pensando, mas pelo menos não sentia nada que indicasse que a vontade dele de matá-lo tinha retornado. Um pensamento positivo, ou pelo menos era isso que o Witcher gostava de pensar.

Não demorou muito para que Geralt passasse a ignorar aquele olhar, distraído em sua tentativa de ficar limpo o suficiente para sumir com os resquícios da Súcubo, e em pouco tempo estava murmurando o ritmo de uma canção, distraidamente. Iorveth reconheceu o trecho de Stella Splendens, mas ficou surpreso que o Witcher entendesse alguma coisa sobre músicas que não eram sobre ele. Mais surpreso ainda quando ele repetiu um trecho ao invés de prosseguir com a melodia, como se não soubesse o resto da música.

\- Algum dia eu vou te ouvir tocando flauta novamente, Iorveth?

A pergunta pareceu sem sentido por um instante, mas o elfo logo percebeu de onde ela tinha vindo. Aquela era a mesma música que ele tinha tocado na flauta quando viu Geralt pela primeira vez, acompanhado de Roche e Triss Merigold. Isso explicava porque o Witcher não conhecia a melodia completa, fora interrompido pela aproximação deles, e ainda lembrava claramente de ter errado duas notas da música naquela ocasião.

\- Quando tudo isso acabar, se Saskia sair vitoriosa e eu finalmente puder viver em paz, quem sabe.

O elfo não tinha a menor intenção de fazer um show particular ou coisa parecida. A verdade é que a música era só um jeito de lidar com o stress, tocava quando estava preocupado, quando o soprar do vento nas folhas das árvores lhe avisavam que deveria manter os olhos bem abertos e se preocupar com mudanças que estavam por vir.

Mas talvez o que mais o deixasse incomodado naquela hora era o fato do Witcher ter realmente prestado atenção, memorizando uma música que talvez ele só tivesse escutado uma vez. Geralt parecia ter aceitado aquela resposta, não era ninguém pra exigir qualquer coisa do elfo... E talvez não estivesse querendo ter a cabeça mergulhada na água de novo.

As duas mãos do Witcher foram para a parte de trás da própria cabeça, separando a trancinha que fora feita ali e começando a desfazê-la com paciência, para depois tentar lavar um pouco os cabelos, que deviam estar precisando desse tipo de cuidado há dias. Na verdade era bem óbvio que fazia muito tempo que ele precisava de um banho, só que _nada_ nele tinha um cheiro mais incômodo que a Súcubo, por algum motivo.

Quando o Witcher finalmente terminou o banho ele se levantou, saindo da tina e deixando a água pingar no chão, já que não havia nada que pudesse usar para se secar. Então simplesmente esperaria o corpo secar naturalmente um pouco, tirando apenas o excesso de água dos cabelos ao passar as mãos pelos fios brancos.

Iorveth se distraiu olhando a água pingar pelo rosto do Witcher, algumas gotas permanecendo presas na barba branca, outras descendo pelo pescoço, passando pela marca de mordida e descendo por entre as cicatrizes. Iorveth odiou como o Witcher conseguia parecer atraente mesmo com um corpo naquele estado. Não se sentiria daquele jeito se o próprio corpo fosse como o de Geralt, a falta do olho já era o suficiente para que o elfo se sentisse horrível, seu orgulho nunca seria restaurado. No entanto, ali estava ele, interessado em um corpo muito mais marcado do que o seu próprio. Um mapa de dor que ele queria desvendar.

Os pensamentos dele não estavam tomando um bom rumo, a maior prova disso era o arrepio que sentiu, o calor que parecia estar crescendo na virilha do elfo. Não experimentava aquela sensação por alguém há muito tempo; tinha negado a si mesmo esse tipo de coisa desde o dia em que sua beleza foi arrancada pela ponta de uma lança. Tinha se convencido de que ninguém ia querer tocar em uma criatura _deformada_ como ele.

\- Vista-se logo. Está demorando demais, Witcher.  
\- Me desculpe se o meu corpo te desconcentra Iorveth.

Mais um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos. Iorveth adoraria arrancá-lo do rosto do Witcher com uma lamina, mas teve que repetir a si mesmo que precisava do _desgraçado_ vivo se quisesse que Saskia sobrevivesse. Tentou contar até dez, mas perdeu mesmo a concentração quando o Witcher deu um passo em sua direção, a mão esticada para tocá-lo no rosto.

\- Me acha repugnante, mas não consegue deixar de olhar. Eu, pelo contrário, o considero atraente, mesmo com aquilo que você esconde.

O sangue de Iorveth parecia ter congelado nas veias com aquelas palavras, a respiração trancada no peito, o olho fixo no rosto do Witcher, os lábios entreabertos, mas a mente vazia, sem qualquer resposta para aquilo. Um medo sincero e quase irracional percorreu-lhe o corpo, como se com aquelas palavras o Witcher estivesse anunciando que era o fim dos tempos.

Uma reação que Geralt considerou exagerada, principalmente se o elfo não tinha parecido tão preocupado ao despertar e perceber que tinha o rosto descoberto diante do Witcher. Talvez existisse alguma coisa a mais ali, algo que estivesse deixado o elfo mais tenso do que seria considerado normal. Mas ele não fazia a menor ideia; conhecia tão pouco de Iorveth que o elfo ainda era um mistério completo na maior parte do tempo.

\- Saia.

A ordem foi dada com toda a força que Iorveth conseguiu reunir e antes que o Witcher conseguisse dar uma resposta sarcástica o elfo já estava usando toda a força que tinha para empurrá-lo em direção a porta, jogando-o porta a fora sem a menor hesitação. Foi tão rápido que quando Geralt caiu sentado no chão ainda estava tentando processar o que tinha feito de tão errado.

Os Scoia'tael ao redor olhavam toda a cena com um misto de curiosidade e riso. A maioria deles com certeza tentando entender porque exatamente o Witcher, completamente nu, tinha sido empurrado daquele jeito para fora da casa. As espadas e as roupas dele foram jogadas pra fora pouco depois, então Iorveth bateu a porta.

Geralt sabia que tinha cruzado algum limite invisível, mas não fazia a menor ideia do que era. Podia se vestir e colocar a porta a baixo se quisesse, mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte. Vestiu-se ali mesmo, como se o que tinha acontecido fosse apenas algo trivial, e depois disso colocou as espadas nas costas e se afastou. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer, podia tentar falar com Iorveth novamente depois. Talvez o tempo acalmasse um pouco o elfo.


	2. The Wolven Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha feito de tão errado pra ser chutado por Iorveth daquele jeito. O elfo continuava distante, mas não podia evitá-lo para sempre. Precisavam um do outro para lidar com a guerra que se aproximava.

Desde o ocorrido não tiver a chance de ir até Iorveth novamente. Pelo menos não sem os Scoia'tael vigiando a porta e rindo discretamente ao lembrar da cena _ridícula_ do Witcher sendo jogado porta a fora, completamente nu, sem qualquer explicação ou contexto. Geralt preferia evitar o constrangimento. E evitar que Iorveth ficasse ainda mais irritado com ele, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo podia durar o mal humor daquele homem. Era mais temperamental que algumas das mulheres que já tivera na cama.

A diferença que não chegara a esse ponto com ele. Na verdade nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça esse tipo de coisa até o elfo se mostrar completamente incapaz de parar de encará-lo. Não era nenhum fedelho, não estava iniciando sua jornada sexual recentemente, sabia diferenciar o olhar de alguém que se enojava com suas cicatrizes do olhar de alguém que se encanta ou fica estranhamente curioso com elas. Teria apostado sua bolsa de ouro que Iorveth considerara, mesmo por um instante, percorrer aquelas cicatrizes com as pontas dos dedos. E isso porque ainda era um pensamento inocente.

Outro ponto que devia ter colaborado para que pensasse na possibilidade do elfo estar interessado eram os comentários que ouvira vagamente vindos dos Scoia'tael. Se eles pareciam tão convencidos que algo tinha acontecido dentro da casa isso significava que a ideia de Iorveth com outro homem não lhes era nada estranha.

E estava divagando demais sobre o assunto. Chegou ao ponto de se perder dentro da cidade por não estar prestando a menor atenção no caminho que estava percorrendo. Deveria estar a caminho da casa onde Philippa estava, para conversar sobre a poção que salvaria Saskia do veneno, mas ao invés disso tinha ido parar em frente a entrada da mina que tinha ajudado a livrar de algumas criaturas incômodas, e onde achara uma Perpétua. Só faltava a rosa da lembrança e o sangue real agora.

Deu meia volta e voltou uma parte do caminho, ouvindo os breves cumprimentos de alguns dos anões enquanto passava, algo a que não se acostumaria tão cedo. Em cidades humanas ouvia as pessoas dizerem como era feio, uma aberração, ou até dizendo que era melhor _esconderem as mulheres_ , mas ali era tratado com naturalidade. Anões eram surpreendente amigáveis para criaturas que passavam a maior parte da vida enfiadas debaixo da terra.

 _Porque diabos_ os elfos não podiam ser assim também?

Balançou a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos brancos que tinham permanecido soltos desde aquele dia. Talvez devesse procurar pela bela cabeleireira que estava na cidade e pedir pra ela refazer a trança atrás, o toque daquelas mãos suaves talvez o fizessem parar de pensar besteira. Ou iam fazê-lo pensar outro tipo de besteira. Continuou a andar, subindo a escadinha que levava até a porta vermelha da casa onde a feiticeira estava. Ia bater na porta, mas deteve-se quando capturou um som que conhecia. Dois sons, na verdade.

O primeiro pertencia a uma chibata. Conseguia definir mais ou menos de que tipo, a mais básica usada na montaria, provavelmente de couro, mas não era um objeto novo, o cheiro que captava ali de fora era sutil demais. O outro som era de um gemido que nem mesmo Saskia, A Virgem, conseguiria achar que pertencesse a alguém com dor. Mesmo não parecendo a melhor hora para entrar na casa o Witcher abriu a porta e deu um passo para dentro. Obviamente a cena da feiticeira golpeando as nádegas perfeitas e rosadas de sua bela aprendiz não foi nenhuma surpresa, Geralt teve de conter um sorriso malicioso.

A feiticeira não pareceu muito feliz com a interrupção, detendo-se e cruzando os braços na altura dos seios, o corpo coberto apenas com uma toalha vermelha, que ainda deixava a mostra as belas coxas grossas, que teriam atraído a atenção de Geralt se a loira só de roupa de baixo branca não fosse um colírio melhor. Principalmente aqueles seios descobertos de auréola rosada e mamilos endurecidos, que combinados com o sorriso convidativo da loira o fazia considerar perguntar se podia participar. Mas tinha que focar.

\- Tenho quase todos os ingredientes necessários para a poção. Só me falta um pouco de sangue real. Mas não acho que o príncipe queira dar, principalmente se tiver dedo dele em tudo isso.

Era natural desconfiar daquele que tinha mais a ganhar com a morte da Matadora de Dragões. Nenhum anão ou elfo tinha um motivo, só o príncipe e sua corte tinham. Mas sem provas o Witcher não acusaria ninguém. Antes que Philippa pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o assunto alguém bateu na porta. Com um suspiro exasperado a loira se levantou da cama da feiticeira e foi para o quartinho ao lado, provavelmente para se vestir. Era óbvio que o clima das duas tinha sido completamente arruinado.

Parecia que Geralt não era o único a achar que o príncipe podia ser o culpado pelo envenenamento, já que acabava de chegar um aviso de que uma multidão queria linchar o príncipe, que tinha se escondido em seus aposentos para ficar seguro. Mais uma vez sobrava para o Witcher tentar evitar que o sangue real fosse derramado desnecessariamente; o príncipe não seria útil se estivesse morto e o sangue tinha que ser dado de bom grado. Maldito livro de feitiços, porque nenhuma magia podia ser normal? Porque sempre incluía velas, pentagramas, desenhos complicados e sangue?

Não era à toa que toda feiticeira parecia ser meio maluca. Ele entendia disso. Triss era temperamental e Yennefer... Os fragmentos de memória que possuía deixavam bem claro que a mulher dos belos cabelos negros e ombros sutilmente desalinhados podia ser, literalmente, uma _bruxa_. E ele tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Geralt de Rivia era masoquista. Essa era a única explicação que ele mesmo conseguia achar para sempre se sentir atraído por pessoas complicadas e que tendiam a usá-lo como se ele fosse só um brinquedinho. Se bem que ele geralmente gostava de ser o brinquedo quando essas mulheres tinham _fome_... E ele estava divagando de novo. Teve que afastar esses pensamentos e focar-se no caminho para chegar ao corredor onde a confusão tinha começado.

Geralt estava quase levando a mão até uma das espadas que carregava nas costas quando viu os anões abrindo caminho para as belas e elegantes figuras vestidas de verde. Iorveth colocou-se entre os nobres e os anões.

\- Basta! Todos que quiserem sair daqui inteiros, mantenham as mãos longe das armas. Não me importo se é um lorde ou um servo, vou matá-lo se for necessário.

A voz dele era firme, alta para garantir que cada pessoa naquele espaço pudesse escutar claramente a ameaça feita a todos eles, porque ela não era dirigida a ninguém em especial. Valia para todo mundo. Sussurros inquietos, comentários ultrajados, mas ninguém ousou dar um passo sequer na direção do elfo. A névoa do medo pairava no ar, a fama de carniceiro que Iorveth possuía garantia que qualquer um ali levaria a sério aquela ameaça. Ninguém pensaria que ele poderia hesitar, ninguém com amor a vida tentaria chegar perto do líder dos Scoia'tael.

Mas talvez algumas pessoas ali realmente não tivessem muito amor a vida. Um dos camponeses com desejo por sangue certamente não parecia ter, porque deu um passo a frente pra perto de Iorveth, mesmo desarmado.

\- Você não conseguiria matar a todos nós.

O desafio era uma tentativa de mostrar aos outros que não tinham nada a temer, que eram vários contra um único elfo, mas não pareceu surtir o resultado desejado. Iorveth não hesitou nem por um segundo, inclinando-se para frente, seu único olho verde parecendo brilhar com uma chama de irritação. A sede de sangue dele podia muito bem rivalizar com a de todos aqueles camponeses e ele sabia muito bem usá-la para soar assustador.

\- Então você será o primeiro. Afaste-se!

Mas um pouco de toda essa pose impenetrável pareceu se desfazer quando o único olho visível do elfo encarou o Witcher. Parecia que Iorveth preferia ter de lidar com qualquer outra pessoa naquela hora, menos com ele. Talvez até _Vernon Roche_ fosse uma visão mais agradável. Mas ele tinha senso de prioridade. Ele não era um terrorista ou um criminoso comum, ele era um líder, esperto como uma raposa. E como todo elfo arqueiro, ele nunca errava um alvo.

Foi ele quem se aproximou de Geralt, ficando frente a frente com ele. Aquele olho de esmeralda não revelava os pensamentos reais do elfo, mas Geralt podia sentir alguma tensão vinda do outro homem, havia algo de duro nos movimentos normalmente tão fluídos de Iorveth. Mas ele não ia deixar que um problema pessoal interferisse naquele assunto, por isso ele tentou continuar firme ao falar em voz baixa com o Witcher.

\- Temos que agir rápido.  
\- Qual é o plano?  
\- Vou assustá-los, fazê-los sangrar se for necessário... Mas seja rápido, não posso segurá-los por muito tempo. Questione os servos e os nobres, fale com os anões. Talvez até consiga falar com Stennis.  
\- Mesmo se ele for culpado, tenho certeza que encontrará um álibi convincente.  
\- Você saberá diferenciar ovelhas de cabras.

Iorveth estava se arriscando por aquilo e demonstrando a mesma lealdade que Geralt tentara demonstrar quando lhe devolveu a espada diante do ataque de Roche, ou quando o levou pelas ruas de Flotsam. A confiança dele pesou nos ombros do Witcher, mas Geralt não era homem de se deixar afetar facilmente. Na verdade, o fato das mutações o deixarem com uma quantidade mínima de sentimentos possíveis era uma benção em uma hora daquelas. Continuaria neutro ao lidar com a situação, sem a paixão de alguém que escolhesse um lado.

O Witcher precisou passar em meio a multidão que discutia, mas só conseguiu entrar nos aposentos do príncipe depois de usar **Axii** em um dos guardas. Foi fácil, mas não foi agradável. Falar com o príncipe foi ainda pior. Era incrível a arrogância dos monarcas... Cometera um grande erro ao pensar que Foltest e sua luxúria implacável eram difíceis de aturar. Aquele príncipe tinha a arrogância de um rei recém coroado, disposto a manter seu sangue dentro do corpo ao invés de usar algumas gotas dele para ajudar alguém que ele dizia que apoiava.

Uma parte do Witcher adoraria que a multidão cuidasse daquele homem com a crueldade que só pessoas desiludidas podiam encontrar dentro de si. Outra o lembrava que não seria justo. Mesmo depois da tentativa de suborno do príncipe. Geralt saiu dali escoltado, e como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o suficiente, a discussão entre os nobres e os anões parecia estar ficando mais quente, Iorveth realmente não conseguiria segurá-los por muito tempo. Um derramamento de sangue desnecessário ia começar em breve se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito.

Iorveth sentiu um breve alivio quando Geralt desapareceu pela porta após questionar um dos anões presentes sobre alguma coisa. O elfo considerava mais fácil se concentrar quando não tinha que se preocupar com a presença desconcertante do riviniano, ou pensar no que tinha acontecido quando ficara sozinho com ele da ultima vez. No coração do elfo havia algum pesar, a culpa por tê-lo tratado daquela forma tão rude e impensada, mas o orgulho não o permitiria se desculpar. O orgulho dizia que o Witcher tinha merecido tudo o que aconteceu.

Era nesse imenso orgulho que Iorveth encontrava forças em momentos como aquele. Exatamente como na hora que chegara na sala do conselho. Parara atrás de Saskia com sua melhor pose de durão, tentando mostrar que não tinha nenhum medo de estar ali, quando isso estava bem distante da verdade. O elfo era arrogante, mas não era nenhum idiota. Ele podia sentir o ódio no olhar das pessoas, o desprezo que possuíam por tudo o que ele tinha feito. Mas mesmo assim ele não ia fugir. Ele tinha prometido a Saskia que a ajudaria, jurara a sua lealdade a causa, e independente de quantos defeitos tivesse o líder Scoia'tael nunca tinha sido um traidor. A palavra era a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha.

Anões e humanos, de lados opostos do corredor, continuavam a sussurrar entre si, o clima de tensão chegava ao ponto de ser possível cortar o ar com uma faca, mesmo assim Iorveth não moveu um músculo, mantendo as duas mãos nas espadas, preparado para fazer cumprir suas palavras e promover um massacre se alguém tentasse qualquer coisa. O único olho tentava prestar atenção em tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Por isso ele captou logo o movimento de um humano que conversava com um dos anões presentes. _Mestre_ Dandelion e Zoltan, ele os conhecera o suficiente na viagem até ali, sabia quem eram amigos de longa data de Geralt de Rivia. O Witcher tinha amigos peculiares, de todos os tipos, talvez justamente por aquela neutralidade. Ele não condenava ninguém, qualquer um era bem vindo no círculo social daquele homem. Isso fez Iorveth se perguntar se fazia parte daquilo.

Não. Sentia-se apenas um observador, via as coisas acontecendo do lado de fora do círculo. Amizades eram coisas perigosas e era preferível evitar esse tipo de envolvimento. Já perdera amigos demais ao longo dos séculos.

Dandelion terminava de falar com o anão e se aproximava de Iorveth. O humano tinha um ar simpático, mas Iorveth sabia que o outro não gostava muito de estar próximo demais a ele, julgava-o um terrorista, por isso não fez nenhum comentário para o bardo, apenas o olhou com desconfiança, como se achasse que a qualquer momento o humano pudesse usar o alaúde para nocautear alguém. Obviamente tal coisa não aconteceu.

O músico apenas afastou algumas velas apagadas que estavam em uma mesa de pedra próxima, sentou-se em cima dela e colocou o alaúde no colo, passando os dedos suavemente pelas cordas, testando se estava perfeitamente afinado, apertando ou soltando as cordas cujo som não lhe parecia perfeito, testando novamente. Iorveth se pegou acompanhando com o olhar os movimentos dele, apenas porque estava curioso com o instrumento.

Tinha certeza que não tinha sido feito por mãos humanas. Os malditos _dh'oine_ não tinham todo aquele bom gosto, aquela madeira era muito antiga, de árvores que talvez nem existissem mais naquele mundo, e certamente vinham dos confins do mundo, O Vale das Flores. Os desenhos, numerosos e cuidadosamente feitos na madeira, brilhantes como as runas mágicas em uma espada de prata, tinham complexidade semelhante a da tatuagem que Iorveth exibia no pescoço e que se estendia por uma boa parte do lado esquerdo do corpo. Era obra de mãos élficas.

Mas não parecia ter sido roubado. Iorveth quase podia sentir como o instrumento ficava perfeito nas mãos do músico, como se um tivesse aceitado o outro, o que talvez só fizesse sentido pra ele. Percebeu que estava distraído com aquela analise e tentou voltar a olhar para as pessoas ali presentes, apenas pra notar que não era o único que perdera tempo olhando curiosamente para o músico. A maioria tinha se concentrado nele, principalmente quando ele começou a tocar a melodia que tinha escolhido.

\- Traça as minhas cicatrizes com teus dedos para entrelaçar os nossos caminhos. Abra as feridas que nunca fecham, até as suas tramas o destino formar. **♫**

A atenção de Iorveth foi completamente roubada pela canção, enquanto a voz de Dandelion - surpreendentemente bonita para um mero _dh'oine_ \- preenchia o corredor, sobrepondo-se a qualquer burburinho que tivesse continuado. A música parecia estar fazendo bem seu papel de acalmar os ânimos ali, o bardo fazia jus a sua reputação e a seu título de Mestre. Só Iorveth não sentia-se mais calmo com a música.

Porque sabia que a canção tinha sido escrita como se fosse do ponto de vista de Geralt de Rivia. A menção das cicatrizes o fez relembrar toda a cena, na mente do elfo ainda estava muito claro o mapa das cicatrizes que se espalhavam por todos os cantos do corpo do Witcher.   **Não** queria se imaginar tocando uma a uma com as pontas dos dedos.

_"A música não é pra você mesmo. É pra alguma fêmea. Pare de pensar nisso."_

Iorveth discutia consigo mesmo mentalmente, tentando não prestar atenção na letra da canção. Não queria nem saber quem era a misteriosa mulher de cabelos negros e cacheados cujo destino estava unido ao do Witcher. Julgou que pudesse ser a feiticeira que Geralt andara procurando nas redondezas. Triss Merigold, ou alguma coisa assim. Depois lembrou-se que essa feiticeira era _ruiva_.

Havia mulheres demais na vida daquele Witcher safado. Começou a torcer para que a próxima música de Dandelion não tratasse de algum outro amor da vida de Geralt. Não teria estômago pra passar muito tempo ali ouvindo aquelas coisas, estava até começando a sentir saudades do clima de tensão.

Era incrível como tudo começava a dar errado de uma vez só. Saskia envenenada, Triss em algum lugar da névoa com Letho, se ainda estivesse viva, a única pessoa capaz de testemunhar contra ou a favor do príncipe era o sacerdote que tinha sido assassinado antes de toda aquela loucura começar, e agora sobrava para Geralt a responsabilidade de lidar com tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Se o Witcher fosse um homem um pouco mais arrogante ele teria achado que o mundo não funcionava sem ele.

Não tinha nenhuma prova concreta que pudesse colocar o príncipe como culpado, mas também não tinha nada que indicasse sua inocência. Podia ser obra de algum dos servos dele, mas ainda teria sido necessária uma ordem dele para entrar na cozinha, e na casa do sacerdote morto havia um diagrama para uma réplica perfeita da taça que Saskia usava em todas as reuniões. Perfeito para colocar o veneno, muito mais fácil do que envenenar o vinho, um plano aparentemente a prova de falhas.

Mas Geralt de Rivia era um Witcher e não um juiz. Não costumava decidir quem tinha o direito de viver ou de morrer, não apoiava linchamentos públicos. _Pelo amor de Melitele_... Ele já tinha morrido uma vez pra tentar impedir um linchamento em Rivia! Tinha a maldita cicatriz pra provar. Não queria repetir essa experiência.

Retornou ao corredor, sabendo que o tempo estava acabando, e surpreendeu-se em perceber o ambiente relativamente calmo. Todas as atenções voltadas para Dandelion enquanto ele cantava alguma de suas aventuras. Não parou para prestar atenção em qual era, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para a cena. Era inacreditável como Dandelion conseguia capturar todas as atenções quando começava a tocar... E Geralt nem achava que as rimas dele fossem boas! Pelo menos não as românticas. A que ele usara para atrair a Súcubo tinha lhe rendido uma careta, lembrava claramente.

A segunda surpresa foi perceber que até mesmo Iorveth estava prestando atenção na música, mesmo que ele tentasse fingir que não. Geralt via claramente a forma como aquelas orelhas pontudas pareciam sutilmente viradas na direção de Dandelion, mesmo quando o olhar do elfo estava focado nas pessoas presentes.

Dandelion terminou de tocar e Geralt usou essa deixa para mover-se entre anões e humanos até chegar ao elfo, o mais próximo possível da porta do quarto onde o príncipe estava trancado desde o inicio de tudo aquilo. Falou sobre o pouco que tinha conseguido descobrir sobre o caso, mas ainda considerava-se de mãos vazias. Iorveth não pareceu muito feliz em concordar que tinham pouca coisa pra condenar aquele homem a morte. Ele também se lembrava que precisavam de um pouco do Sangue Real, que o homem tinha recusado dar. O traidor não ajudaria Saskia.

Foi Geralt que decidiu que seria melhor que um conselho decidisse o destino do príncipe e tão logo o mesmo saiu, com intenção de tentar defender-se diante da multidão furiosa, o Lobo Branco já tinha certeza que ele não encontraria muita piedade. Um monarca proferindo sua superioridade baseada em sua longa linhagem de reais nunca era um bom argumento diante de não humanos. O conceito de monarquia era muito humano.

Enquanto o príncipe era levado para ficar um tempo na prisão local, na única cela que o lugar possuía, Geralt permaneceu parado ao lado de Iorveth. Não era necessário ser a mais inteligente das criaturas para saber que aquilo era só o inicio dos problemas. Ainda estavam presos ali, com um exército imenso esperando-os do outro lado daquela névoa amaldiçoada. A guerra seria inevitável, bastava que Geralt conseguisse desfazer a maldição que tornara os velhos campos de batalha em um pesadelo real, repleto de guerreiros antigos lutando batalhas que nunca teriam fim, atormentados e incapazes de descansar.

Por sorte desfazer maldições era algo que qualquer Witcher apreciava, era melhor que apenas matar monstros, mesmo sendo mais difícil, um processo geralmente delicado. Geralt era particularmente adepto a ideia de desfazer maldições, único motivo para ter aceitado o contrato com Foltest para livrar a filha dele da maldição que a tornava uma Striga, mesmo quando tantos haviam falhado em sequer sobreviver durante a noite com a princesa amaldiçoada no velho castelo. Geralt de Rivia _não_ corria de um desafio.

\- Só temos uma chance de conseguir o sangue real para Saskia... O rei que está do outro lado da Névoa. Philippa disse que pode me ajudar a atravessá-la. Com isso eu posso desfazer a maldição e procurar por Triss. Mas quando a névoa sumir, estaremos vulneráveis, e o exército inimigo marchará pra cá imediatamente.

A situação não estaria a favor deles. Mesmo que o exercito inimigo estivesse há uns dois dias de distância a guerra seria inevitável e estavam fracos agora que estavam sem uma pessoa para liderar. Saskia era muito necessária, se não conseguissem salvá-la tudo pelo que aquelas pessoas lutavam logo seria destruído, como delicadas pétalas de flor diante da chegada do inverno. Ainda pior era o fato de estarem em um número muito menor, desunidos demais devido as diferenças, o ódio entre as raças. Iorveth não podia permitir que aquele sonho desmoronasse. Ele tinha lutado demais para conseguir aquela centelha de esperança.

\- Eu me cansei dos camponeses e do latido dos nobres. Saskia é a melhor líder que conheci, mas ela não pode ter esperança de derrotar todo o exercito de Hensel com essa gentalha. É por isso que vou partir para reunir reforços. Tenho unidades Scoia'tael espalhadas nas proximidades, aguardando o meu chamado.  
\- Conseguirá a tempo?  
\- Eu devo.

A determinação de Iorveth nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo. O Lobo Branco pensou seriamente em perguntar a Dandelion se ele sabia alguma balada sobre como Iorveth perdera o olho em batalha, porque aquela história sim deveria ser sobre a bravura de um guerreiro impressionante, aquilo é que deveria ser cantado, ao invés de todas as coisas terríveis que se diziam dos Scoia'tael atualmente.

Iorveth deu as costas ao Witcher e foi se afastando, as pessoas que tinham permanecido ao redor foram abrindo caminho para o elfo, os subordinados dele esperando para segui-lo a uma curta distância, mas Geralt colocou-se entre eles, parando atrás do elfo e tocando-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos, mantendo-o parado no lugar, mesmo que só por um instante. Os dois sabiam que era difícil prever os acontecimentos do futuro.

Nada garantia que Geralt conseguiria sobreviver quando entrasse naquela névoa amaldiçoada, assim como nada garantia que Iorveth chegaria a tempo, ou que sequer sobreviveria tempo o bastante para reunir suas quatro unidades localizadas no leste. Tudo podia dar errado, aquela podia ser a última vez que se viam.

\- Tome cuidado.

Eram palavras muito simples, mas foi o bastante para que Iorveth se virasse para encarar os olhos amarelados e felinos do Witcher. Era difícil ler a expressão do comandante dos Scoia'tael naquela hora, mas de forma geral parecia que a confiança do elfo tinha sido um pouco abalada, brigando com algum outro sentimento. Os lábios se entreabriram e por um instante Iorveth só ficou parado olhando para o Lobo Branco, como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas pra dizer. Ou debatendo internamente sobre todas as coisas erradas, mas que queria dizer.

 **-** _Va fail, Gwynbleidd._

 _Adeus_. Porque talvez tudo desse errado e nunca mais se vissem novamente, era como as coisas funcionavam nesse mundo sombrio. Foi a primeira vez que Geralt ouviu Iorveth soando quase frágil; aquelas palavras doíam para ser pronunciadas. Mas não era só isso o que ele tinha notado na voz de Iorveth. Ele só não entendia ainda o que era aquela diferença que gritava a seus ouvidos sensíveis que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Geralt deixou de segurar o elfo pelo ombro e deixou-o partir para cumprir a missão dele. Estava na hora de falar com a feiticeira e cumprir a sua. Atravessar a névoa, conseguir o sangue real, desfazer a maldição, procurar por Triss, salvar Saskia do veneno. Muitas coisas a fazer, pouco tempo. Era melhor começar o mais breve possível. A areia da ampulheta que marcava o inicio da guerra estava caindo muito rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não joguei The Witcher 3 ainda, mas já ouvi a versão em português de "The Wolven Storm". Eu não sei se ela foi escrita pela Priscilla ou se é uma obra do Dandelion que ela resolveu apresentar, mas achei que a segunda opção me convencia mais. Por isso tomei a liberdade artística de utilizá-la aqui. A letra é a da versão em português, então ela parece diferente da versão em inglês... Mas de forma geral o sentido é o mesmo.
> 
> Para quem sentiu curiosidade com a música, segue link para a versão dublada.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zj6KjM7q-vE


	3. Os portões de Vergen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt odiava política. E ali estava ele, lutando ao lado de humanos, anões e elfos, apoiando-os naquela luta pela liberdade, defendendo os portões de Vergen.

Se Geralt em algum momento pensou que seria fácil passar por aquela névoa e todos os horrores nela contidos... Ele logo descobriu que nada ia ser fácil. Cada passo dentro daquela escuridão parecia lento demais, Philippa tinha dificuldade em avançar com sua aura protetora, a travessia até o outro lado pareceu eterna. O Witcher perdeu muito a noção de tempo naquela travessia e, não bastasse isso, tinha entrado na névoa quando o sol começava a nascer, saía dela e já era tarde da noite. Não sabia nem se tinha se passado só um dia.

Outro erro de Geralt foi pensar que seu caminho e o de Vernon Roche nunca mais se cruzariam. O homem o encontrou pouco depois que chegou daquele lado da névoa. O encontro foi surpreendentemente pacifico, considerando que aos olhos do líder dos Listras Azuis o Witcher devia parecer um traidor por ser se aliado a um _elfo terrorista_. Não havia nenhum motivo para que Roche ainda confiasse minimamente nele, mas de alguma forma o homem ainda parecia confiar o suficiente para deixá-lo vivo.

Talvez fosse alguma daquelas questões políticas complicadas que Geralt não era capaz de compreender. Na verdade ele só não queria compreender. A política não era feita para um Witcher, era mais fácil seguir o caminho da neutralidade quando não se tem interesse por toda a burocracia e estratégia que se escondia por trás de longos e cansativos discursos. Aos olhos de Geralt de Rivia a política era só uma arma que as pessoas usavam para subjulgar os mais fracos, amarras invisíveis, feitas apenas de palavras, uma criação dos ricos e bem instruídos para manter a plebe de cabeça baixa. Coisa de reis e conselheiros.

Witchers não faziam parte disso. Não deveriam se aliar a reis ou territórios específicos, Geralt tinha cometido um erro absurdamente grande ao ficar ao lado de Foltest, mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido pelo rei tê-lo aprisionado em uma teia de chantagem emocional. E graças a isso estava ali, no meio do nada, recém saído de uma névoa mortal, que surgiu porque reis não se entendiam. Política era o verdadeiro bicho papão naquele mundo. Tudo era culpa da política.

Pessoas nasciam e morriam por causa da política. Casamentos arranjados, alianças para fortalecer territórios, assassinatos encomendados para enfraquecê-los, o ódio gerado da separação de dois amantes por um "bem maior". Homens levados a guerra, mulheres que morriam sem ter como cuidar da casa na ausência do marido, prostitutas, mulheres com ainda menos sorte sendo estupradas e mortas por soldados estrangeiros, vidas arruinadas. Tudo pela política.

A política que tornava os homens idiotas, os anões em escravos silenciosos, os elfos em terroristas.

Geralt começava a odiar toda aquela baboseira política duas vezes mais agora que pensava nisso. Ele nunca tinha tomado um lado, mesmo quando as ruas de Vizima estavam em chamas ele deu as costas aos Scoia'tael e a Ordem, porque ele não lutava por liberdade, nem pelo poder para oprimir aqueles que eram diferentes. Ele era só um Witcher, ele não pertencia a lugar nenhum. Não era oprimido, não era opressor.

Mas ali estava ele. Fugitivo, procurado em todos os reinos do Norte pela morte do Rei da Temeria, agora aliado a um dos elfos terroristas mais famosos daquele tempo, tentando salvar a vida de uma Virgem que comandava um bando de rebeldes, a ultima esperança de união entre as raças. Geralt _adoraria_ saber como diabos ele tinha parado no meio de tudo aquilo, em que ponto ele começou a se importar com alguma coisa.

Não com a política. Continuava achando aquilo tudo um monte de _merda_. Mas estava se importando se o título de terrorista tinha sido colocado na cabeça certa. Se não eram os humanos os terroristas em toda aquela história, destruindo florestas, expulsando os elfos e os anões de suas terras. Forçando-os a lutar por suas vidas ou jogando-os em guetos, deixando-os morrerem pouco a pouco, estéreis.

Era muita coisa para pensar e o cérebro do Witcher mal parou em todo o tempo que levou para chegar ao acampamento inimigo, entrar silenciosamente, sem ser visto, ter uma conversa com o rei e pegar o que precisava do sangue dele, pacificamente. Tinha de agradecer muito a Vernon Roche pela ajuda, caso contrário não teria conseguido chegar até o rei vivo. Ou talvez tivesse de promover um massacre aos soldados, o que não parecia uma opção muito agradável também.

Os caminhos voltavam a se separar e Geralt ainda tinha muito a fazer. Precisava quebrar a maldição. Uma luta contra o espírito mais forte dentro daquela névoa. Ele respirou fundo, afiou a lamina de prata e se preparou. Que Melitele olhasse por ele naquela hora, porque era a única ajuda que poderia esperar naquele campo de batalha assombrado.  Chegara a hora. Quebraria aquela maldição, ou morreria tentando.

Saskia estava bem, sobrevivera ao veneno de alguma forma realmente milagrosa, até ser finalmente curada pelo antídoto. A maldição fora removida do campo de batalha e a guerra inevitável estava quase batendo nos portões da cidade. Era por muita sorte que a Virgem parecia ter se recuperado muito rápido, pronta a comandar as poucas forças de Vergen naquela luta.  Dar esperança a homens que pareciam ter desistido de tudo pelo que haviam lutado por muito tempo.

O desaparecimento dos Scoia'tael parecia ter tido o seu peso no humor das pessoas. Não confiavam em Iorveth, o detestavam, mas agora que ele não estava ali ao lado deles... As pessoas sentiam culpa e medo. Era por causa desse tipo de coisa que Geralt sempre dizia que era necessário pensar bem em suas escolhas _antes_ de fazê-las e não depois.

Mas ele não tinha a consciência completamente limpa em relação a Iorveth. Não gostava de lembrar que o deixara partir sem ter a chance de falar sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Sentira certa vontade de se desculpar com o elfo, mesmo não sabendo exatamente porque, e no final o deixara partir sem fazê-lo. Nem sequer sabia se ele tinha sobrevivido nessa jornada de reunir as quatro unidades Scoia'tael que estavam espalhadas por ali, mas estava certo de uma coisa: se estivesse vivo o elfo voltaria.

Iorveth era _um filho da puta teimoso_.

Um Witcher nas linhas de frente de uma batalha entre humanos e não humanos soava ridículo. Mas ficava ainda pior quando se lembrava que estava ao lado dos rebeldes, lutando contra aquilo que tinha sido criado para fazer, mesmo que só uma vez. As coisas não eram tão simples, não era preto e branco. Não estava ali por odiar humanos ou por vingança, mas estava ali pela liberdade daquelas pessoas que o haviam ajudado. Estava ali porque elas precisavam dele e, mesmo não tendo lhe oferecido ouro, tinham pedido sinceramente por aquela ajuda. Estava ali porque seria injusto se ele não estivesse.

Mas estavam em desvantagem. O número de soldados inimigos era grande demais, as muralhas não iam conseguir contê-los por muito tempo. Era uma benção que tivessem recebido uma enorme ajuda de um casal de Trolls que viviam nas proximidades - mais uma coisa que poderia ser colocada na conta de Geralt de Rivia.

Mesmo assim, não era suficiente. Estavam perdendo aquela batalha. Humanos, elfos, anões estavam caindo pelas laminas dos soldados bem equipados. Estavam exaustos, mas lutavam até as ultimas forças. Ninguém ali tinha a intenção de se render enquanto ainda tivesse capacidade de ficar de pé e empunhar uma espada ou uma besta. Em algum momento o Witcher percebeu que se os rebeldes perdessem, ele morreria com eles. Porque ele também não tinha intenção de fugir, não seria um covarde no ultimo momento.

Quando a esperança parecia em seu ultimo fio, quando Saskia estava em voz de gritar as suas ordens e tentar manter os homens em suas posições, a esperança finalmente apareceu. Para muitos passou despercebido. O som de laminas se chocando e soldados de armadura caindo tornava difícil ouvir comentários feitos ao redor. Mas Geralt captou o som de passos suaves, mas em grande quantidade. Ele captou um cheiro conhecido e que não pertencia a aquela região montanhosa. O aroma de um jardim de rosas.

Com um chute no estômago Geralt empurrou um soldado para baixo do muro, tendo assim um instante de liberdade para tirar seus olhos da luta ao redor, erguendo o olhar para uma parte alta da cidade, do lado de fora dos portões que estavam tentando proteger agora. Iorveth aparecia na beirada das pedras, o olho verde passando pelo campo de batalha, uma mão erguida em um sinal óbvio para que esperassem pelo comando dele.

Em um movimento perfeito, como se tudo tivesse sido ensaiado para ser sincronizado, vários elfos entraram no campo de visão do Witcher, cada um armado com seu próprio arco e suas flechas, aljavas cheias. O som das cordas se esticando, um sorriso arrogante da parte de Iorveth, e ele baixou a mão. As flechas voaram em grande quantidade, abatendo soldados inimigos como se fossem animais indefesos ao invés de homens com pesadas armaduras.

A derrota que antes parecia inevitável já não era mais que uma lembrança distante para vários dos soldados, o ânimo renovado. Iorveth chegara com os reforços Scoia'tael bem em tempo de virar o jogo. Vergen venceu aquela batalha com coragem, aço e o sangue dos que caíram. O impossível tinha se tornado realidade. Um exército de cinco mil homens tinha caído diante dos rebeldes.

O Rei admitiu a derrota e reconheceu a autoridade de Saskia, A Matadora de Dragões. Uma camponesa, uma qualquer que parecia ter vindo de lugar nenhum, governava aquela terra agora, e deveria ser tratada como uma rainha, mesmo sem uma gota sequer de sangue real correndo por suas veias. Parecia que a história do mundo mudaria dali em diante. Mas Geralt não ia participar de toda essa conversa sobre política. Estava exausto e daria qualquer coisa por um pouco de descanso e comida.

A cidade ainda parecia barulhenta. Os feridos sendo tratados, todo mundo precisando de ajuda para alguma coisa... Mas dessa vez ele não ia ficar correndo pra lá e pra cá tentando ajudar. Não ia aceitar nenhum pedido para ir recolher ervas, não importava se fosse feito por uma linda moça de decote nada modesto e belos cílios longos que se batiam conforme ela tentava convencê-lo. Por falar em cílios longos...

\- Ele já não fez o bastante, salvando Saskia, acabando com a névoa e lutando na linha de frente? Deixe o Witcher descansar! Arrume outra pessoa pra recolher as ervas para os feridos. Ninguém pensou em cuidar dos ferimentos _dele_?

A mulher, que já era pequena, pareceu diminuir ainda mais depois de ouvir aquilo. Ela murmurou qualquer pedido de desculpas, mas foi tão rápido e em uma voz tão baixa que nenhum dos dois conseguiu entender uma palavra sequer. Não que fizesse diferença, porque Geralt não teve tempo suficiente para tentar dizer qualquer coisa, sendo imediatamente puxado por Iorveth na direção da escadaria de pedra e depois por todo o caminho até favela. Os Scoia'tael abriam caminho para os dois.

\- É inacreditável. Será que não conseguem fazer _nada_ sem você?  
\- Talvez só estejam com medo de sair.

Não era como se o Witcher realmente se importasse com o motivo para todo mundo pedir que ele fizesse todo tipo de coisa. Geralmente ele faria por um punhado de ouro, não seria a primeira vez. Arrumara tempo para percorrer as ruas de Vizima e recolher ervas para o hospital improvisado, podia repetir a façanha. Mas no fundo estava feliz de não ter de fazê-lo. Grato por Iorveth ter interferido bem na hora.

Iorveth xingou em voz baixa, continuando a reclamar sobre como aquelas pessoas eram muito medrosas para quem tinha acabado de sobreviver a uma batalha daquele tipo, e Geralt apenas o acompanhou em silêncio, guiado de volta para a favela onde Iorveth tinha se alojado com suas unidades antes de ir atrás de reforços. Só quando entraram na casa que ele usara da outra vez é que Geralt percebeu que estava sendo guiado pela mão, como se fosse uma criança. Se perguntou se estava em um estado tão deplorável assim.

Mas o elfo mesmo parecia não ter percebido o que estava fazendo, pelo menos até que estivessem dentro da casa, quando ele soltou a mão do Witcher tão rápido que parecia ter se queimado subitamente, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Estava escuro ali dentro, mas o Witcher conseguia ver relativamente bem. Só precisou de um gesto para usar Igni e acender uma tocha próxima, permitindo que olhassem um para o outro. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia saber exatamente como começar uma conversa agora que estavam sozinhos.

\- Você não achou que eu voltaria, não é?

Talvez fosse a única coisa que Iorveth conseguiu pensar para perguntar naquela hora. Ou talvez ele só estivesse acostumado com a ideia das pessoas não depositarem confiança nele, como se ele fosse mesmo um terrorista sem princípios que abandonava aqueles que precisavam de ajuda para salvar a própria pele. Geralt era um mutante com poucos sentimentos e não um completo _babaca_.

\- Eu nunca duvidei, Iorveth.

A resposta pareceu pegar o elfo de surpresa,  como se fosse a última coisa que ele esperava vindo de Geralt. Ou de qualquer pessoa. Definitivamente o comandante dos Scoia'tael tinha dificuldades em lidar com pessoas que acreditavam nele, acostumado demais com aquele mundo em que até a própria mãe o chamara de louco mais de uma vez.

\- Eu sei o quanto você se dedicou a tudo isso, a sua lealdade a Saskia... Tudo isso ficou óbvio desde o seu discurso em Flotsam.

O Witcher não tinha esquecido de nada do que tinha conversado com ele naquela floresta. Também se lembrava de ter perguntado ao elfo se Saskia era a esposa dele ou pretendente, devido a forma apaixonada que ele falara dela ao dizer que tinha a pessoa ideal para colocar a coroa na cabeça. Por muito tempo a ideia do elfo estar apaixonado pela Matadora de Dragões permaneceu na cabeça do Lobo Branco, mas agora ele não tinha mais tanta certeza.

\- Eu vejo o brilho no seu olhar quando fala dessa causa. Sua luta pela liberdade... Você morreria nessa batalha sem piscar, em nome do acredita, e jamais consideraria correr pra salvar sua própria vida. E eles devem essa vitória a você. As muralhas teriam caído se não aparecesse.

Mesmo no ambiente mal iluminado Geralt conseguia ver como cada palavra que pronunciava deixara o rosto do elfo se tingindo de vermelho. Para alguém que era conhecido como um bastardo arrogante Iorveth parecia alguém muito fácil de constranger ou deixar sem palavras. Ou talvez o Witcher é que tivesse esse talento natural para fazer as pessoas se sentirem como se não soubessem como agir em quase qualquer situação imaginável.

\- Falou o homem que nem acreditava nessa causa e mesmo assim estava lutando na linha de frente.

Iorveth praticamente resmungou, tentando se recuperar daquele instante de constrangimento enquanto empurrava Geralt até que ele caísse sentado naquele colchão velho que Iorveth dormira anteriormente. O Witcher não fez nenhum movimento para evitar que aquilo acontecesse, na verdade estava cansado demais para ficar tentando lutar contra Iorveth em qualquer sentido.

\- Tire a roupa. Notei que está mancando mais que o normal e evitando mover o braço esquerdo, tenho que ver os ferimentos.

Geralt não fazia ideia de como ou quando Iorveth tinha se tornado tão atento a seus movimentos. A maioria das pessoas nem percebia que tinha problema em uma das pernas por tê-la quebrado uma vez há muitos anos atrás. Na verdade a ultima pessoa que percebeu tal coisa foi outro Witcher, só porque sua guarda ficava aberta ao usar as técnicas do Grifo pela lentidão com a qual movia aquela perna.

Sem dizer nada ele retirou as roupas, deixando-as emboladas ao lado. A camisa branca estava manchada de sangue, a calça também. Havia um machucado no ombro do Witcher, um ou outro corte pequeno no abdômen, mas o corte na coxa parecia um dos mais feios. Não sabia como é que ele tinha conseguido andar com a perna naquele estado.

Iorveth prontamente foi até a porta, colocou a cabeça pra fora e gritou algo para o subordinado mais próximo. Não levou nem cinco minutos para que o subordinado em questão viesse entregar o que o líder tinha requisitado. O elfo fechou a porta com mais força do que o necessário, como se estivesse irritado, e foi se ajoelhar na frente de Geralt, enfiando-se entre as pernas dele, para a surpresa do Lobo Branco.

Entregou-lhe uma garrafa de Vodka e depois foi tentar enfiar uma linha grossa em uma agulha, o que já servia de anuncio para o que estava por vir. Geralt não pensou duas vezes antes de beber um grande gole da bebida, devolvendo-a ao elfo só quando percebeu que a agulha estava pronta. Um pouco da bebida foi derramada no corte profundo na coxa do Witcher, mas a expressão dele continuou indiferente.

\- Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é?  
\- Cale a boca, _Gwynbleidd_. Tenho que me concentrar.

A agulha perfurou lentamente a carne, as pontas dos dedos de Iorveth se tingindo de escarlate facilmente, e mesmo assim Geralt evitou se mover e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor. Era resistente, mas não era feito de aço. Aquilo ainda doía como o inferno. Respirou fundo enquanto sentia a linha passando, unindo a carne a cada ponto, bem devagar. Iorveth parecia bem habilidoso, talvez já tivesse ajudado a _remendar_ alguns subordinados antes, mas era surpreendente que tivesse a paciência e a delicadeza que a tarefa exigia.

Geralt mordeu o lábio para não gemer na próxima vez que o elfo foi puxando a linha para unir a carne. Respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e evitou olhar para a própria perna, ao invés disso olhando para o rosto concentrado do elfo. O único olho verde nem sequer piscava de tão concentrado que ele estava no que fazia. As mãos as vezes paravam, ele tinha de certificar-se de que não tremiam, antes de continuar com aquela difícil tarefa.

Com a pouca luz no ambiente o elfo precisara chegar um pouco mais perto, então o rosto dele estava a poucos centímetros do machucado. A respiração dele tocava de forma muito suave a pele de Geralt e por instantes o riviniano teve a impressão de que podia sentir o calor daqueles lábios cheios, mesmo que não estivessem tocando-o. Quando o ultimo ponto foi dado o elfo rompeu a linha com os próprios dentes, erguendo-se para encontrar os olhos do Witcher.

\- Está olhando o que?  
\- Nada. É que você é bom nisso.  
\- E você é um imbecil por não se cuidar. Agora me deixe ver esse ombro.

O elfo continuou entre as pernas dele, as mãos tocando o machucado no ombro do Witcher. Não era tão ruim quanto o da perna, nem sequer precisaria levar pontos. Bastava lavar e cobrir com alguma coisa que ajudasse a aliviar a dor e evitasse uma infecção. Esticou a mão novamente para a garrafa de vodka, usando a bebida forte para limpar o machucado, depois entregando a garrafa a Geralt mais uma vez, esperando mantê-lo distraído com isso.

Enquanto o Witcher bebia o corpo ia relaxando um pouco. Já previa que ia ser obrigado a ficar ali descansando até que o Iorveth dissesse o contrário. A verdade é que agradecia ao jeito mandão do elfo por isso, uma boa desculpa para descansar. O mundo podia esperá-lo por algumas horas, _uns dias talvez_. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ia demorar até conseguir se movimentar bem novamente, mesmo com sua capacidade de regeneração muito melhor do que a de humanos normais.  

Iorveth pegou uma planta que fora entregue junto com a agulha e a bebida, retirou as folhas uma por uma e colocou na boca, começando a mastigar, mesmo que fazendo uma careta. O sabor era terrível e fazia a língua começar a arder, mas mesmo assim ele continuou mastigando, engolindo saliva sempre que podia pra evitar que a mistura ficasse muito molhada. No final tinha na língua uma papa verde de cheiro forte, que ele colocou na mão, para depois tentar espalhar um pouco no ombro do Witcher. O restante foi para o machucado da perna.

O elfo pareceu aliviado quando terminou, talvez porque não aguentaria pensar em mastigar mais daquelas folhas de sabor horrível. Respirou fundo, os ombros tensos parecendo relaxar por um momento, pelo menos até que ele se lembrasse que estava no meio das pernas do Witcher, perigosamente perto do rosto do homem de cabelos brancos. Ele engoliu em seco e o coração bateu rápido, o instinto de se afastar foi imediato, mas Geralt o impediu ao segurá-lo pela cintura com o braço bom.

\- Muito obrigado por tudo isso, Iorveth. E me desculpe por sempre irritá-lo tanto.

Geralt achou que era o melhor que tinha a dizer naquela situação em que ele mesmo não sabia pelo que exatamente estava se desculpando. O elfo pareceu confuso por um momento, talvez depois de tudo ele mesmo tivesse se esquecido de toda a cena ridícula. Ou talvez chutar o Witcher porta a fora, completamente nu, parecesse _trivial_ para ele agora.

O Witcher se inclinou um pouco para frente, devagar pra tentar evitar que o ombro se machucasse ainda mais, e ficou cara a cara com Iorveth. Os olhos felinos e em fenda encarando aquele único olho visível, depois o rosto masculino, o pano vermelho, a cicatriz que se estendia até os lábios.

 _Porra._ Porque aqueles lábios tinham que parecer atraentes agora?

Talvez ele estivesse há muito tempo sem aproveitar a companhia de uma mulher? Não. Não fazia tanto tempo. Precisara passar por um bordel para conseguir chegar até o acampamento onde o rei inimigo estava. Ele não estava carente. Ele não estava tomado por uma luxúria que o faria agarrar a qualquer pessoa que se mostrasse interessada. O problema não estava nele. O problema é que Iorveth era atraente.

O elfo tinha notado o caminho que o olhar de Geralt percorrera. Quase podia sentir queimar a cicatriz conforme o olhar do Witcher passava por ela, e então os lábios. Entreabriu os lábios sem notar, levemente, sentindo a respiração presa no peito, a cabeça um verdadeiro caos, o coração batendo dolorosamente rápido, fazendo pulsar o sangue pelo corpo com tanta intensidade que até as orelhas pontudas pareciam ter ficado avermelhadas. Ele tinha medo do que o Witcher poderia fazer e das consequências se ele fizesse. O medo era maior que a vontade.

E foi por perceber isso que Geralt aproximou-se devagar, mas foi apenas para encostar o rosto no ombro de Iorveth, o nariz tocando uma parte da tatuagem que cobria o pescoço do elfo. Ali ele permaneceu, quieto, respirando suavemente para absorver o cheiro de Iorveth. Ele cheirava como aquele belo jardim élfico onde cresciam as rosas da lembrança. Aquilo era o máximo que ele podia pedir ao comandante dos Scoia'tael naquele momento.

Porque Geralt de Rivia era um homem de verdade. Um homem jamais forçava alguém quando sentia desejo, não roubava o sabor dos lábios de alguém que sentia medo. Não aprisionava com sua força bruta alguém que podia estar querendo espaço.

Não segurava mais Iorveth pela cintura. O elfo poderia se afastar a qualquer momento sem qualquer dificuldade, não passaria pela cabeça do Witcher a ideia de segurá-lo ali. Mas Iorveth não se moveu. Ele se acalmou um pouco, percebendo que estava seguro, que Geralt não faria nada que ele não permitisse. Então ele relaxou e permaneceu ali, deixando uma das mãos correr pelos cabelos sem pigmento do Witcher, enquanto este mergulhava no perfume de rosas.

Em algum momento a respiração do Witcher chegou a um ritmo muito suave, ao ponto de Iorveth mal percebê-la em seu pescoço. Chamou-o em voz baixa, sem obter respostas, concluindo que o Witcher havia adormecido. Com toda a gentileza empurrou-o para que ele deitasse, podendo finalmente afastar-se. Ele sabia que devido as mutações um Witcher era capaz de ficar muito tempo sem realmente dormir, a meditação era mais que suficiente para eles. Se um Witcher dormia era porque tinha passado do ponto de exaustão.

Geralt tinha passado de todos os limites em sua tentativa de ajudar a todos que tinham precisado dele. Agora ele merecia aquele descanso.

Evitando fazer qualquer barulho o elfo pegou um lençol que havia ali. Era áspero e tinha sido roído por ratos em algum momento, mas estava limpo. Cobriu o corpo nu do Witcher com gentileza, depois recolheu o que sobrara da vodka, a linha e os restos da planta, deixando a casa. Ficaria do lado de fora, conversando com os subordinados e se mantendo por dentro de qualquer novidade na cidade, mas não deixaria o Witcher completamente desprotegido ali, nem deixaria que o incomodassem.  A não ser que alguém visse com a notícia que o mundo estava acabando.

Se alguém tentasse acordar o Witcher por um motivo idiota, ou arrumar mais trabalho pra ele que não pudesse ser feito por uma outra pessoa, aquela casa ia ser decorada com uma cabeça. Era uma _promessa._  


	4. Música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma pausa breve nos conflitos, o Witcher finalmente consegue um pouco de tempo na companhia do elfo, mas ainda está longe de entendê-lo.

O Witcher abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma dor de cabeça desagradável e tanta fome que parecia ter um buraco no estômago. Não se lembrava de como tinha dormido, em que situação exatamente, mas não estava de todo surpreso pelo ocorrido. Na verdade sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria desabar, afinal consumira muitas poções em pouco tempo e elas sempre cobravam um preço por seu uso. Só não sabia como tinha conseguido escapar por tanto tempo do estado de letargia que costumava se seguir ao consumo das poções.

Aos poucos as lembranças de seus últimos momentos desperto começavam a voltar. Iorveth o conduzindo pelas ruas, a casa escura, a sutura... Aquela aproximação e a vontade que sentira de beijar o elfo com a fome que beijaria a intimidade de uma prostituta após muito tempo sem uma companhia na cama. Os batimentos cardíacos de Iorveth, o medo sincero que percebia no elfo.

Ainda não sabia do que ele tinha medo. Ainda não sabia o que podia fazer para mudar aquilo. A única coisa que sabia era que aquele cheiro de rosas o deixara embriagado e que relaxara ao ponto de se deixar vencer pelo sono. Tinha quase certeza de que tinha dormido com o rosto no pescoço do elfo. Depois disso... Era tudo um mistério.

O quarto estava escuro, provavelmente as chamas tinham se apagado em algum momento. Ouvia a respiração de alguém no escuro, um ritmo suave que anunciava alguém dormindo, mas não havia o cheiro de rosas. Pelo menos não com intensidade o bastante para anunciar que Iorveth ainda estava ali dentro. Levantou-se, percebendo que o elfo se dera ao trabalho de cobri-lo com um lençol, e usou Igni para produzir uma chama suave na mão e iluminar ao redor. Sem a poção do gato não era capaz de ver com perfeição em uma escuridão tão densa.

Não viu nenhum sinal de suas roupas ou a armadura, mas as espadas, poções e outros itens estavam ali perto. Dobrou o lençol e enrolou-o na cintura para tentar se cobrir, depois pegou as espadas e as poções, vestindo somente os cintos que as sustentavam. Não seria exatamente a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa, lembrava de ter acordado só com o cinturão de poções e a calça após beber demais em Flotsam. A tatuagem com os lírios temerianos no pescoço não o deixaria esquecer.

Passou pelo elfo adormecido, apenas uma sentinela exausta a julgar pelo fato de ter dormido sentado, e se aproximou da porta da casa, abrindo-a o mais silenciosamente possível. Era noite, a lua brilhava alto no céu, e quase tudo estava em silêncio. Pelo menos para ouvidos normais. Mais perto do centro ele ouvia comemorações, talvez os que não estivessem feridos comemorassem a vitória n'O Caldeirão.

Mas não foi esse som que capturou a atenção de Geralt de fato. Esse som estava mais próximo, tocado em uma flauta comum, feita em madeira. Conhecia o instrumento, conhecia a música, mas aquilo lhe parecia estranho. O instrumento era de uma pessoa, mas fora através de outra que conhecera a música. Não precisou seguir o perfume de rosas para achar Iorveth, bastou seguir a música para encontrar o elfo sentado no muro baixo da favela, de onde conseguia ver a maior parte da praça. O elfo só deixou de tocar quando o percebeu, as orelhas pontudas parando em uma tensão que indicava alerta.

\- Devia estar deitado, Witcher.    
\- Não estou inválido, Iorveth.   
\- Eu não vou costurá-lo de novo se por ser um imbecil irresponsável os seus machucados abrirem de novo!

O elfo nem tentou fingir que não estava se sentindo irritado. Na verdade, falou alto o suficiente para que alguns dos Scoia'tael nas proximidades os olhassem com curiosidade, mas a maioria teve a decência de virar para o outro lado e fingir que não estavam prestando atenção. Não que fizesse uma grande diferença.

\- Já estou quase curado.

Como que para provar o seu ponto o Witcher levantou o lençol daquele lado do corpo, exibindo a coxa. A regeneração rápida e a poção que ele havia consumido pouco antes de Iorveth aparecer tinham ajudado bastante, talvez na manhã seguinte já pudessem cortar os pontos e tudo estaria normal de novo. Iorveth não sabia se ficava feliz com aquilo ou se ficava ainda mais irritado. Ou se ficava com vergonha, porque com Geralt levantando o lençol daquele jeito era bem fácil ver _o que não queria_.

\- _Bloede dh'oine_. Baixe isso e pare de se gabar! Qual é o seu problema em obedecer uma ordem afinal?  
\- Eu não sou seu subordinado. Não adianta tentar me dar ordens.

Com um riso baixo, naquele tom discreto e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico, o Witcher sentou ao lado do elfo, a uma distância curta. O moreno parecia estar tentando descobrir o melhor jeito de responder a aquilo, mas sabia que não tinha como retrucar. Realmente não tinha qualquer direito de dar ordens ao Witcher, mesmo que fosse para o bem dele. Tinha que se conformar.

\- Afinal, onde foram parar as minhas roupas?  
\- Eu ia mandar lavar, mas estavam em um estado tão deplorável que resolvi queimá-las. Ainda fediam a Súcubo.

Havia um veneno nas palavras do elfo ao mencionar aquela criatura demoníaca que fez Geralt considerar, pela primeira vez e ironicamente tarde, se o problema de Iorveth não era aquilo que os humanos nomeavam como Ciúmes. O que não fazia muito sentido, considerando as circunstâncias, mas ainda assim era a única explicação que o Witcher podia arrumar.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu não tenho mais o que vestir?  
\- Pela manhã terá. Estão providenciando. E a sua armadura está sendo consertada.  
\- Você pensou em tudo, não é?  
\- Alguém aqui tem que usar o cérebro para alguma coisa, já que você obviamente não está interessado em fazê-lo.

As ofensas de Iorveth não feriam o Witcher, na verdade geralmente o faziam rir. Ele sabia que Iorveth falava da boca pra fora, sem pensar, e não queria realmente dizer aquilo. Não eram opiniões sinceras, mas pequenos desabafos de irritação. Eram tão úteis quanto as histórias de um bêbado sobre duendes ou fadas que o impediam de chegar em casa antes do amanhecer.

\- O que estava tocando?  
\- Uma coisa qualquer que escutei por ai.  
\- Eu gostaria de ouvir você tocando inteira, se você souber...

Iorveth olhou-o com um misto de desconfiança e irritação. Só ouvira aquela música uma vez, era um milagre que conseguisse reproduzir uma parte dela de forma reconhecível, e ficou se perguntando se o Witcher só estava fazendo aquilo por saber exatamente que música era aquela. Ou se ele só queria ouvi-lo tocar, como demonstrara da ultima vez que tinham conversado sobre música.

Respirou fundo para manter a paciência e levantou-se um pouco de seu espaço no muro, para sentar mais perto de Geralt, de forma que bastasse se recostar um pouco para encostar no corpo do Witcher, usando-o para apoiar as costas. O gesto foi recebido com um olhar de curiosidade do riviniano, mas ele não ousou questionar. Sabia que no máximo receberia alguma resposta mau educada, talvez o elfo só o mandasse calar a boca e ser útil.

Podia sentir que Iorveth ainda não estava completamente calmo, o coração dele tinha aquele ritmo instável de quem não sabe exatamente como prosseguir, mas não está disposto a desistir. Orgulhoso como sempre e nunca menos misterioso. Ele levou a flauta aos lábios e tentou tocar a música novamente, do inicio, enquanto repassava mentalmente a cena de Dandelion tocando. Não se importou se estava acertando ou não, estava fazendo o seu melhor.

Geralt evitou se mover muito, garantindo que o elfo continuaria confortável, e o máximo que fez foi deixar um dos braços envolvê-lo na altura do abdômen, só para o caso dele se desequilibrar um pouco. Sentira Iorveth um pouco tenso na hora, mas tinha durado pouco tempo. Ele parecia se concentrar mais fácil na música.

Os Scoia'tael nas proximidades observavam em silêncio, a maioria distraído com a melodia, e ninguém ousava comentar qualquer coisa ou interferir. A lealdade deles funcionava daquela forma silenciosa; os esquilos estavam sempre atentos para atacar quando achavam que precisavam proteger o que lhes era importante, mas até que isso acontecesse eram silenciosos, escondidos entre as árvores. Nada ali indicava uma ameaça ao comandante deles.

Na verdade era raro que pudessem ver Iorveth relaxando um pouco. Todos sabiam o quando ele estava exausto depois de tudo o que tinha passado. Encontrar e levar os reforços, comandar todos os arqueiros na batalha, cuidar do Witcher... Iorveth não tivera muito tempo para o próprio descanso. Ele ficara tão estressado que precisara recolher a flauta para tentar se acalmar. E agora ele continuava tocando só porque o Witcher tinha pedido.

A música terminou e Iorveth passou a tocar outra, preferindo ritmos suaves, refletindo a calma que ele ia sentindo pouco a pouco, a medida que a música se tornava a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar. Aquelas notas cuidadosamente escolhidas, qualquer música antiga e bela, como a linhagem dos elfos. O Witcher não ousou interrompê-lo, ouvindo com atenção a cada nota, mas sorrindo quando percebia o som da flauta perdendo a sua força, até que Iorveth tivesse que parar de tocar para abrir a boca em um bocejo.

Geralt pensou que naquele momento o líder Scoia'tael se levantaria e voltaria para o quarto em busca de um lugar mais confortável para poder dormir, mas Iorveth não fez nenhum movimento. Apenas fechou o olho e continuou ali, a flauta repousando no colo enquanto as costas continuavam no peito do Witcher. Não foi necessário muito para que a respiração dele ganhasse aquele ritmo suave de quem adentra o mundo dos sonhos.

Os subordinados mais próximos pareciam estar achando a cena muito engraçada, porque todos eles tinham um sorriso nos lábios. Alguns pareciam se conter para não rir quando Geralt os olhou, perguntando silenciosamente o que deveria fazer agora. Não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia acordar Iorveth ou movê-lo de qualquer forma, então estava preso ali. E ninguém ali tinha a mínima intenção de socorrê-lo. Daquele jeito a noite certamente seria muito longa.

E ia ser ainda mais esquisito quando as pessoas da cidade saíssem de suas casas ou das comemorações noturnas em direção ao portão principal e vissem um Witcher, vestindo somente um lençol, segurando um elfo adormecido. Um elfo que parecia indefeso quando estava dormindo, Geralt logo percebeu.

Finalmente Iorveth parecia tranquilo. Tão diferente do elfo de pavio curto que era muito rápido em ameaçar, que tinha uma língua tão ou mais afiada que as duas espadas que sempre carregava. Vendo-o daquele jeito não parecia muito com o homem que Geralt sempre via distribuindo ordens a todos, que comandava os Scoia'tael com punhos de ferro, que lutava pela liberdade com uma paixão de fazer inveja.

Mas um lutador era só uma parte de quem era aquele elfo. Ele não era como o Witcher, era uma figura completa, com sentimentos complexos e talvez até contraditórios. Ele tinha muitos lados e isso não era por ser falso ou mentiroso, mas porque ele tinha vivido por muito tempo, presenciado muitas coisas, mudado conforme o mundo mudava. Por um instante Geralt ficou tentando imaginar como aquele elfo teria sido quando mais jovem, se ele tinha experimentado o mundo livre do qual os elfos mais velhos falavam. Um mundo sem humanos, onde elfos podiam correr pelas florestas sem medo de nada. Um verdadeiro paraíso.

Podia entender porque os elfos queriam aquele mundo de volta. Vira o suficiente das guerras e da forma como os não humanos eram tratados. Sentia-se aliviado por ter escolhido ajudar naquela batalha, mesmo que ainda achasse que simplesmente tinha caído no meio dela, sem escapatória. Uma parte dele queria que aquele paraíso não fosse um sonho impossível, porque era óbvio que aquelas criaturas estavam cansadas de lutar.

Às vezes ele também se cansava de lutar. Mas era um Witcher; não servia pra mais nada, nenhuma outra profissão no mundo lhe serviria, porque nenhum lugar no mundo conhecido ia querer uma aberração por perto. Witchers existiam com o único propósito de exterminar monstros, e era o que ele faria até o seu último dia de vida.

Estava tão distraído pensando em tudo isso que não percebeu quanto tempo ficou ali parado, olhando para a face adormecida de Iorveth o tempo todo. Contemplando aquela beleza masculina que ainda conseguia ser delicada, talvez porque esse era o normal nos elfos. Eram criaturas naturalmente belas.

Não importava se diziam que a beleza de Iorveth tinha sido arrancada por uma lança. Na opinião do Witcher o elfo continuava bonito, só talvez não ao nível que ele gostaria, ou que a vaidade natural da espécie consideraria. Mas Geralt sabia ver uma beleza diferente onde algumas pessoas talvez só vissem defeito.

Aquela cicatriz, aquele olho perdido, eram as marcas da coragem, da determinação. As marcas de um homem que não tinha abaixado a cabeça e aceitado tudo que os humanos queriam. Ele tinha lutado com toda a determinação que podia, ele tinha sobrevivido a uma batalha em que muitos tinham perecido. Ele se recuperara de uma facada nas costas. Talvez tivesse rastejado pra fora do campo de batalha, desorientado e pingando sangue, experimentando uma dor indescritível diante da perda do olho, mas ele lutou. Ele sobreviveu.

E agora ele era uma das criaturas mais temidas no mundo. Não havia um rei que não temesse o nome de Iorveth. Ele tinha conquistado muita coisa pelo que queria, mesmo que tivesse de usar violência pra isso. Mas no final era a mesma violência que os humanos usavam diariamente contra elfos e anões. Só que isso era considerado normal.  Era uma questão de ponto de vista.

Ela era linda. A mais linda de todas as mulheres, diziam os poetas, e até os homens que não tinham nenhum conhecimento ou tendências românticas. Não era uma opinião, era uma verdade absoluta da qual ninguém ousava duvidar. Encantava todos os homens, mesmo aqueles que mantinham no coração o ódio por espécies diferentes, e até as mulheres suspiravam por ela.

Iorveth não tinha sido diferente do resto do mundo. Mais de uma vez ele pensara que se ela desse uma ordem, ele obedeceria sem hesitar, sem pensar. Aquelas doces ordens sussurradas na voz que deve ter dado origem as histórias dos humanos sobre criaturas chamadas sereias, porque ela colocava qualquer homem de joelhos apenas com um sussurro.

Se a amara? Era difícil ter certeza. Aquela mulher certamente tinha sido a luz na vida dele, mas o mesmo era válido para cada elfo que ela tinha comandado. Talvez fosse um tipo diferente de amor, algo que a maioria das pessoas jamais conseguiria imaginar que existisse, e que talvez só fizesse sentido para quem experimentara. E era por ser um sentimento tão peculiar, único e íntimo, que tinha doído tanto quando aquela luz se apagou. Quando os elfos foram vendidos.

Tivera de ver seus irmãos sendo mortos, um a um. Os poucos que tinham conseguido forças para fugir, se arrastar para longe do campo de batalha, jamais seriam os mesmos. Iorveth costumava achar que tinha sobrevivido apenas por sorte, atualmente ele sabia que tinha sido por teimosia. Desejo de viver. Ódio. Vingança.

Nunca tinha se esquecido do calor da batalha. O sangue antigo sendo derramado... Aquela lança que o ferira no olho, a dor que o fizera achar que morreria por não ser capaz de aguentar. Tudo o que veio depois. Soldados inimigos, humanos e sua luxúria cruel. Mãos que o seguraram pelas pernas para tentar mantê-lo no lugar.

Lembrava-se do desespero. Da mão esticada tateando o chão, ainda cego pela dor da perda do olho e o desespero ao pensar no que ia lhe acontecer. A mão se fechando em uma flecha que tinha se quebrado, o polegar tocando a ponta que permanecia afiada. Foi sem pensar duas vezes que enfiara aquela flecha no olho daquela pessoa, concedendo a ela a mesma dor que recebera. Mas enfiou mais fundo, empurrando até onde podia, enquanto ele se debatia para tentar se livrar.

O forte cheiro do sangue, os gritos daquele homem. O deixara agonizando no chão, reunindo as forças que tinha para escapar, porque não podia morrer daquele jeito. Não podia morrer pelas mãos daqueles dh’oine desprezíveis. Sobreviveria para se tornar mais forte do que eles, deixaria de se ajoelhar diante dos outros, passaria a dar ordens. Conquistaria a liberdade que queria, mesmo se pra isso tivesse de exterminá-los como se fossem baratas.

Iorveth abriu os olhos e sentiu o coração bater tão rápido que o deixara tonto e sem saber onde estava. Os primeiros raios de sol apareciam no céu e ele olhou para baixo. Não estava coberto de sangue, não vestia suas roupas antigas, não havia nenhum humano com as mãos imundas em seu corpo.

Ou tinha, dependia um pouco do ponto de vista, porque ele ainda sentia como as duas mãos de Geralt o seguravam pouco acima da cintura, como que para garantir que estaria confortável e que não cairia. Não era um toque que o machucaria, não tinha as segundas intenções que normalmente se esperaria do Witcher, porque ele não era do tipo que tirava proveito de alguém inconsciente ou adormecido.

Mesmo assim Iorveth não conseguiu permanecer completamente calmo depois daquilo. Afastou as mãos do Witcher e levantou, sussurrando uma desculpa qualquer, sentindo que precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar e se livrar daquele medo sem sentido que o deixara trêmulo. Mas Geralt não o deixou se afastar.

Segurou-o pelo pulso, mantendo-o no lugar, e encarou-o com aqueles olhos de gato. Ele era um homem rude, forjado no calor das batalhas, a ferro e fogo. Não era poeta, não era _um perfeito cavalheiro_ , nem costumava se importar com o que era considerado socialmente aceitável ou não. Por isso ele nunca tinha sido muito bom com palavras. Era direto demais e muitas vezes deixava as pessoas magoadas ou incomodadas com sua forma de pensar, mas isso também o tornava sincero.

A forma como ele olhou para Iorveth naquele momento fez a mente do elfo se calar por um momento. Era um olhar que dizia que o Witcher não entendia porque o elfo agia daquele jeito na presença dele, mas que ele não forçaria Iorveth a falar sobre isso. Estaria ali se um dia o elfo quisesse conversar sobre o que quer que fosse, seria compreensivo – ou tentaria ser -, porque ele nunca julgava ninguém. Era a neutralidade em pessoa.

Aquele olhar desarmou o elfo com mais facilidade do que qualquer discurso bonito teria conseguido. Pouco a pouco o Witcher soltou o pulso do comandante Scoia’tael, como se estivesse dando a ele o espaço para se afastar se ele ainda quisesse, mas Iorveth não se moveu. Ele não sabia mais se queria se trancar em algum canto, sozinho, e pensar em coisas ruins. Se torturar com lembranças, revivendo toda a dor que já tinha sentido. Não era o caminho certo. Ele não era masoquista.

Por isso ele ficou ali parado, encarando os olhos de gato por um período longo de tempo. Pensava em coisas demais ao mesmo tempo em que não pensava em nada. Os pensamentos passavam sem se fixar na cabeça do elfo. O único pensamento que fez sentido, só por um momento, foi que queria beijar aquela boca que estava tão próxima. Sentir o rosto áspero, a barba por fazer, daquele Witcher que com seu silêncio tinha oferecido tanta coisa, e que só por estar perto sempre o deixava sem saber o que fazer, o que sentir.

Não queria ser só mais _uma vadia_ a passar pela cama dele. Seu ego não permitiria tal coisa, mas ainda estava longe de ser o único motivo para evitar aquilo que estava desejando. Tinha muito medo. Talvez fosse um sentimento irracional, mas não podia evitá-lo. Era como uma substância pegajosa e gelada que se fixara em sua pele, não tinha como escapar disso. Não tinha como escapar de uma irritante verdade se deixasse que as coisas seguissem por aquele caminho.

Geralt se inclinou para frente bem devagar, com o cuidado de alguém que tenta tocar em um gato particularmente arisco. Escutava como os batimentos cardíacos do elfo pareciam irregulares. Medo e ansiedade lutavam por espaço, uma indecisão torturante. O Witcher não ousaria fazer algo que passasse por uma das muitas linhas invisíveis que definiam os limites do que o elfo permitia, por isso ele só o beijou uma vez, no canto da boca. Beijara apenas aquela cicatriz.

Foi muito lento. O calor daqueles lábios parecia se fixar na pele do elfo, como se quisesse deixar uma marca invisível e lembrá-lo do contato mesmo depois que se afastasse. Iorveth não se moveu, o coração dele parecia ter mudado de ritmo de novo. O medo tinha perdido o seu espaço, ele ia se acalmando um pouco... Uma das mãos se ergueu lentamente, pronta a enterrar-se nos cabelos brancos do Witcher, talvez exigir daquela boca o que desejava e temia com igual força.

Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo foi lembrado de onde estava e dos olhares que os cercavam, quando um dos subordinados se aproximou para anunciar que tinham problemas. O curto descanso parecia ter terminado, e como sempre tinha sido cedo demais. Iorveth recolheu as espadas, preparado para o que quer que fosse que precisava da atenção dele naquela hora, e Geralt usou esse momento pra olhar com irritação para o elfo que os interrompera.

Também tivera a impressão de ouvir a palavra aposta sussurrada entre uma das elfas presentes e um anão, além do brilho de uma moeda de ouro passando de uma mão para a outra. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza naquela hora era que não queria saber exatamente em que ponto tinha virado o centro de todas as atenções. Muito menos o que exatamente os subordinados de Iorveth estavam apostando.

Mas teriam tempo para descobrir depois isso. Alguém chegou carregando as roupas de Geralt, que o Witcher vestiu ali mesmo devido a pressa, para que depois pudesse seguir Iorveth a passo rápido pela cidade, para o local onde uma boa parte dos rebeldes tinham se reunido para assistir a execução do feiticeiro que servira de conselheiro ao Rei Henselt. Os punhos do riviniano se cerraram com força. Não tinha impedido o linchamento público do Príncipe Stennis para que uma coisa daquelas acontecesse depois. Claramente não era o único insatisfeito.

Iorveth ficara vermelho de irritação e não permaneceu ali tempo o suficiente para ver o machado de um anão se chocar com o pescoço do feiticeiro e lançar sua cabeça para o chão. Geralt o seguiu de perto pelo caminho até o ponto mais alto da cidade, onde Saskia e Philippa assistiam a execução ao lado do Rei Henselt. Os dois só puderam observar o que acontecia no final daquela reunião, antes que o rei fosse escoltado para fora de Vergen.

Geralt sabia que Iorveth estava agitado, só não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. Havia alguma coisa de muito errada quando o homem que era chamado de terrorista começava a discordar das atitudes extremas da mulher a quem havia jurado lealdade. Isso não melhorou depois que Philippa e Saskia desapareceram através de um portal. Geralt podia ouvir até o som das luvas de couro de Iorveth, devido a força com a qual ele mantinha os punhos fechados.

\- Não gosto disso. Saskia... Eu a conheço bem. Ela nunca se comportou desse jeito.   
\- Os olhos dela são como de alguém que tomou Fisstech.  
\- Eu lhe asseguro que ela não usa isso. Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Obviamente o melhor lugar para começar a procurar por qualquer pista era a casa onde Philippa estava. Ela tinha saído com tanta pressa que seria natural esquecer alguma coisa e, se tivessem sorte, seria alguma coisa importante e que explicaria porque Saskia estava agindo tão estranhamente, e tão disposta a ouvir todos os conselhos da feiticeira.

Quando Geralt passou pelas páginas de um velho livro deixado em cima da mesa e encontrou o antídoto para o veneno que Saskia tinha consumido ele logo percebeu que o pouco tempo de descanso que tinham recebido já chegara ao fim. Havia um ingrediente que estava faltando naquele livro: a pétala de uma rosa da lembrança.

Um ingrediente que combinado com uma Perpétua podia manipular a mente de uma pessoa. A resposta para o que havia de errado com Saskia se tornara óbvia. A Matadora de Dragões tinha sido encantada para se sentir apaixonada pela feiticeira, o que era extremamente perigoso.

\- Eu vou matar aquela _vadia_.

Geralt tinha certeza que Iorveth não estava falando da boca para fora. E não seria o Witcher a tentar impedi-lo depois do que a feiticeira tinha feito. Precisavam agir rápido, deixar Vergen sob o comando de Dandelion temporariamente, e partir para aquele encontro entre reis, antes que fosse tarde demais. Era impossível prever os estragos que Philippa poderia fazer agora que tinha uma arma tão poderosa quanto Saskia a disposição.


	5. Ordens

O caminho para Loc Muinee não era dos mais fáceis, mas ainda não estava nem perto de ser tão ruim quanto algumas das aventuras que aqueles dois já tinham passado ao longo de suas vidas. Iorveth continuava com aquele péssimo humor, era preciso muito pouco para que perdesse a cabeça e começasse a ameaçar alguém por qualquer motivo bobo. O Witcher logo percebeu que não havia melhor jeito de saber se o elfo estava preocupado do que ver com o tipo de coisa que ele andava perdendo a cabeça.

Quando chegaram ao ponto que tinham que continuar o caminho a pé, sozinhos, o Witcher aproveitou a solidão para poder conversar devidamente com o elfo. Já imaginava que seria um pouco mais fácil tratar de assuntos delicados se estivessem sozinhos, já que a pior coisa que Iorveth poderia fazer seria dizer meia dúzia de palavrões e mandá-lo calar a boca.

\- Está muito tenso. Se continuar com os nervos a flor da pele vai estar exausto quando chegarmos lá. Deveria tentar relaxar um pouco.   
\- Não fale comigo como se fosse a minha mãe, _Witcher_.

O tom com o qual Iorveth o chamou de “Witcher” foi como uma facada. Não era nada diferente da irritação e desconfiança que o elfo demonstrara na primeira vez que se falaram, pelo contrário, parecia até um flashback daquele momento.  O elfo não parecia notar esse tipo de coisa, estava ocupado demais pensando no que estava acontecendo e no que os aguardava quando finalmente chegassem ao objetivo.

Com um suspiro, como se estivesse se rendendo diante do péssimo humor alheio, Geralt apenas balançou a cabeça. Retirou o casaco pesado que colocara por cima da armadura e jogou-o por cima dos ombros do elfo, sentindo como o vento ia se intensificando, os primeiros flocos de neve começando a cair do céu. Não fazia ideia se Iorveth era sensível ao frio ou não, mas considerando que vivia em uma floresta relativamente quente... Era fácil imaginar que aquele não fosse o clima favorito do comandante Scoia’tael.

Iorveth não chegou a agradecer, mas pareceu encolher-se um pouco debaixo do casaco. Era reconfortante... Talvez exatamente o que ele precisava naquela hora. No fundo ele só queria conseguir pensar que estava tudo bem, que conseguiriam chegar a tempo para livrar Saskia dos feitiços de Philippa antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que tudo pelo que tinham lutado fosse destruído pela arrogância e sede de poder daquela mulher.

O elfo queria vingança. Queria a chance de estar cara a cara com Philippa e matá-la com as próprias mãos, fazê-la sofrer por ter ousado manipulá-los, por colocar A Virgem em perigo. Não teria piedade dela, ia se divertir arrancando a carne dos ossos dela. Talvez lhe cortasse a língua antes, para que ela nunca mais pudesse proferir qualquer palavra mágica. Tinha muitas ideias possíveis para o que faria com a feiticeira e a cada minuto tinha uma ideia nova.

Mas não porque Iorveth era um monstro ou um carniceiro. Ele só estava com raiva. Estava assustado, tinha medo de perder a única pessoa naquele mundo que estivera disposta a vê-lo como algo mais do que um verme enfiado em uma floresta matando mulheres e crianças. Ele sabia quão longe era capaz de ir para salvar Saskia e aquele lindo sonho de um reino livre onde pudesse viver em paz, sem ter que se esconder nas florestas pelo resto de sua longa existência.

Demorou um pouco para que tivessem de fazer uma parada. A neve se tornara mais forte e era impossível que conseguissem ver qualquer coisa no caminho, o frio também não colaborava para que tivessem energia para continuar a subida pelas montanhas. Com as mãos enrijecendo de frio o elfo encolheu-se debaixo do casaco Iorveth ficou mais que feliz quando Geralt achou uma abertura nas montanhas e empurrou-o para dentro do espaço estreito, antes de tentar enfiar-se ali também.

Não era muito mais que uma fenda entre as pedras, mas era suficiente para que ficassem de pé ali dentro. Afastaram-se o quanto foi possível da abertura e mesmo no pouco espaço que tinham para se mover o elfo conseguiu tirar o casaco e devolver ao Witcher, já que o vento gelado ainda devia estar batendo nas costas dele. Por alguns instantes não disseram nada, mas Geralt podia ouvir como o coração de Iorveth começava a se agitar por estarem muito próximos.

Mesmo assim a atitude de trazê-lo para mais perto ainda foi do elfo. As armaduras se chocaram em um irritante som metálico, as mãos do elfo envolveram o tronco do Witcher, abraçando-o pra mantê-lo perto e encostando o rosto contra ele de leve, mas evitando os olhos de gato. Era óbvio que estava com vergonha enquanto relembrava os acontecimentos na cidade. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios do Witcher em sua cicatriz.

Geralt foi cuidadoso em abraçá-lo pela cintura, mantendo aquela proximidade que o elfo tinha procurado, sabendo que o objetivo ali era compartilhar o calor. Iorveth tremia pelo frio e isso ficava muito óbvio naquele espaço apertado. Mas pelo menos ele parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, a chama da irritação não tinha sido forte o bastante para resistir ao frio daquela tempestade de neve.

Uma vez mais o rosto do Witcher repousou próximo aos cabelos negros que teimavam em escapar da bandana vermelha. O cheiro de rosas em Iorveth parecia permanente, nunca lhe parecia mais fraco. Talvez fosse um cheiro impregnado nas roupas, ou nos cabelos. Absorveu aquele perfume lentamente, o nariz praticamente enterrando-se nos fios negros e no pescoço do elfo. Iorveth pareceu conter um gritinho.

\- Não encoste em mim com esse nariz gelado!  
\- Me desculpe. Não foi intencional.

Após resmungar o típico _bloede dh_ _'_ _oine_ em voz baixa o elfo tirou uma das luvas de couro, depois enfiou a mão que ainda parecia gelada dentro da roupa do Witcher, tocando-o na lateral do corpo, quase na altura da cintura. Geralt estremeceu com o toque, mas ao invés de reclamar ou xingar ele apenas riu. Aquilo parecia incrivelmente infantil e o pegara de surpresa, mesmo assim ele não teria trocado esse momento por nada.

Iorveth não disse nada. Não entendia qual era a graça na situação, mas também já não estava se importando muito. Estava relativamente aquecido e por hora isso bastava, por isso logo se sentiu confiante o bastante para erguer o olhar e encarar aqueles olhos felinos que brilhavam na ausência de luz daquela caverna apertada.

O Witcher sustentou o olhar do elfo, mantendo seu silêncio, como se esperasse para ver como Iorveth ia reagir à situação. Os ouvidos atentos a qualquer alteração no coração do moreno para desvendar o que ele pudesse estar sentindo, um tanto feliz por finalmente conseguir fazê-lo parar de pensar em todos os problemas, mesmo que fosse só um pouco.

Uma sutil alteração... A curiosidade começava a aparecer em Geralt enquanto esperava para ver o que o elfo pretendia, mas não estava pronto para sentir como aqueles dedos ainda levemente frios passavam por sua pele, descendo e abrindo o cinto com um pouco de dificuldade, obtendo o espaço pra descer um pouco mais, tocando-o na virilha.

\- Iorveth...

A voz do Witcher se tornava um pouco mais rouca ao chamar o nome dele, mas o Lobo Branco não ousou se mover um centímetro sequer. Não negaria ao elfo o direito de tocá-lo, principalmente porque sentia o sangue quente fluir para a virilha, ansiando pelo toque daqueles dedos frios. O fato de aquilo ser inesperado só o tinha deixado mais excitado, mesmo se quisesse Geralt seria completamente incapaz de fingir que a situação não o deixava duro.

\- Cale a boca, _Gwynbleidd_.

Mandão até em uma situação como aquela... Geralt nem sabia por que ainda ficava surpreso com esse tipo de coisa. Respirou fundo e esperou, em silêncio e ansioso, completamente a mercê do elfo. Até onde sabia Iorveth poderia apenas parar por ali, deixá-lo na vontade, e não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Ele podia estar fazendo de propósito só para torturá-lo, um tipo muito estranho de tortura por ficar perturbando-o com sua preocupação.

Na verdade ele poderia esperar qualquer coisa daquele elfo a partir do momento em que ele enfiou a mão dentro da calça do Witcher. E a espera era de enlouquecer.

Aqueles dedos desceram para tocar o pênis enrijecido de Geralt, só as pontas dos dedos tocando a carne sensível, antes que a mão se fechasse nele, apertando só o suficiente, enquanto a cabeça roçava na palma da mão de Iorveth. O estímulo começou muito devagar, como se o elfo estivesse experimentando a sensação de tocá-lo, ou tentando descobrir qual seria o melhor jeito de acariciá-lo para garantir o prazer. Ocorreu ao Witcher que talvez fizesse muito tempo desde a última vez que Iorveth tocara outra pessoa daquele jeito.

Por mais que Geralt tivesse recebido aquela ordem para ficar em silêncio isso tinha se tornado impossível a medida que sentia o aperto delicioso dos dedos de Iorveth, a forma como o polegar dele o pressionava, a pele suavemente puxada para baixo, revelando maior sensibilidade. O Witcher sabia que era um toque simples, uma prostituta comum saberia fazer, mas fazia muito tempo desde que ser tocado apenas pela mão de alguém pareceu tão bom assim. Talvez fosse o efeito da situação.

Talvez fosse porque finalmente uma pequena parte de sua imensa vontade de colocar as mãos naquele elfo estava sendo saciada. Não podia falar e não ousava tocá-lo, principalmente por não saber como poderia se enfiar debaixo daquele mosaico de roupas e armaduras, então fazia o que podia: deixava Iorveth usá-lo. Se deixava aproveitar a deliciosa mão do elfo e gemer em apreciação a cada vez que era tocado em toda a extensão, recebendo um pouco de alívio, mas também um pouco de dor porque o corpo pedia por mais.

\- Escute aqui, _Gwynbleidd_. Eu não sou como aquelas mulheres que fariam qualquer coisa para serem usadas por você. Nem todo o ouro do mundo poderia colocá-lo dentro da minha calça, então não tenha esperanças que vou fazer tudo o que você quiser só porque eu sinto desejo por você. Isso não muda absolutamente nada. Se tentar me tocar sem o meu consentimento... Você vai se arrepender.

Como que para enfatizar aquela ameaça a mão de Iorveth desceu um pouco mais, abandonando o pênis rígido que pulsava em ansiedade e desejo por libertação, as veias pulsando. A mão do elfo fechou-se nos testículos dele, o aperto não foi tão forte assim, mas parece extremamente doloroso para aquela área sensível. Geralt gemeu de dor e fechou os olhos, o quadril se erguendo de leve, como se com isso pudesse escapar do toque doloroso, o que obviamente não funcionou.

\- Ainda somos apenas aliados, não sou como as feiticeiras que se encantaram por você. Se tentar me tratar como uma mulher terá sérios problemas. Mas se você se comportar... Será bem recompensado.

O aperto doloroso parou, o estímulo retornava em um ritmo tão rápido que era difícil para o corpo de Geralt processar o que estava sentindo. Os testículos pareciam pulsar com os resquícios de dor, mas de alguma forma aquilo tinha apenas adicionado um tempero diferente ao prazer que ele estava sentindo. Talvez fosse um pouco de masoquismo, talvez o prazer e a dor andassem lado a lado naturalmente.

A única coisa que Geralt conseguia pensar era naquele toque intenso, no calor que tomara conta de seu corpo, o arrepio na espinha que ele conhecia muito bem e cujo significado era óbvio. Não demorou muito para que ele movimentasse o quadril, como se tentasse estocar contra a mão do elfo uma, duas, três vezes. O prazer veio com tamanha intensidade que por um breve instante as sensações eram tudo o que ele tinha.

A mente do Witcher foi tomada por um branco, o corpo todo parecia quente e pulsante. Aquilo tinha sido diferente. Não se considerava alguém que mandava nas mulheres que mostravam interesse por ele, até gostava quando eram elas que tomavam as atitudes na cama, mas aquilo... Nenhuma mulher tinha ousado controlá-lo daquele jeito. Fazê-lo sentir-se como se fosse nada, um cão necessitado e prestes a implorar por um pouco de prazer.

Iorveth parecia satisfeito com o que tinha obtido. Ele confiava que o Witcher se lembraria daquela pequena conversa e de seus resultados e não tentaria fazer nada que o elfo não estivesse dando a ele o direito de fazer. Caso contrário, realmente se defenderia do jeito que pudesse.

Com a respiração começando a retornar ao ritmo normal o Witcher voltou a apenas deixar o rosto repousar no ombro do elfo, esperando que aquela mão se afastasse e fechasse sua calça novamente, embora em parte também sentisse que alguma coisa estava faltando ali. Não tivera a chance de tocar Iorveth minimamente, achava que seria justo poder conceder alguma sensação boa a ele também.

Geralt era um homem simples, sem os preconceitos que a sociedade humana tinha criado. Não via o elfo como uma mulher, não o trataria como uma, e se o elfo simplesmente dissesse que ele deveria se ajoelhar e chupá-lo ele nem hesitaria em fazer, mesmo que nunca tivesse experimentado essa prática. Mas não aprendera a satisfazer mulheres do dia para a noite, sabia que ia ter que aprender algumas coisas se quisesse dar ao elfo o mesmo prazer que ele lhe dera. Se ele deixasse.

\- Como sempre você é muito bom em dar ordens e expressar o seu ponto. Isso significa que eu vou ter que pedir permissão para te tocar?  
\- Vai. E por hora você não tem essa permissão.

Geralt grunhiu em frustração. Acreditava em reciprocidade, por isso era incômodo sentir as mãos atadas por aquela negativa... E não entendia como Iorveth podia permanecer tão calmo sem receber qualquer prazer. Chegou a olhar para baixo, mas com tantas camadas de roupas e pedaços de armadura não conseguia sequer ver se o elfo tinha uma ereção. Começava a pensar se o verdadeiro prazer de Iorveth não vinha só do fato de dar ordens e controlar alguém. Faria algum sentido...

O que não significava que parecesse menos esquisito.

\- Beijar, nem pensar né?

Iorveth parecia estar considerando a ideia. Deixou o rosto próximo ao do Witcher, os lábios se entreabrindo, sua respiração roçando a boca de Geralt com a proximidade, gerando aquela ansiedade. Ele queria saber que sabor tinha a boca do moreno, se os muitos anos de vida de Iorveth tinham lhe ensinado qualquer técnica diferente, se mesmo em um beijo ele ia parecer tão controlador quanto tinha sido até ali.

Esperar era difícil. Sentiu o roçar muito suave dos lábios de Iorveth e inclinou o rosto para frente, o instinto falando alto quando tentou beijá-lo finalmente, apenas para encontrar o ar. Iorveth afastara o rosto no ultimo instante, negando-lhe aquele beijo tão ansiado. Um calor de irritação percorreu o peito do Witcher, que se lembrava muito bem que não tinha sido o único a demonstrar esse tipo de vontade quando estavam em Vergen. Como aquele elfo parecia tão indócil agora?

\- Eu não quero na minha boca a língua que esteve na boca de uma Súcubo.

Devia ter mijado nas velas de um altar de Melitele em algum momento de bebedeira e estava sendo castigado por isso agora. Era a única explicação que encontrava pra estar ali, cheio de boas intenções, e sendo impedido por aquele elfo mal humorado. Iorveth ia ser mesmo um osso duro de roer.

Os dois fizeram silêncio pela maior parte do tempo depois daquilo. Geralt já sabia que não adiantava insistir, não ganharia nada daquele elfo na base da teimosia, porque certamente nunca conseguiria ser mais teimoso do que ele. O jeito era nadar conforme a corrente.

Quando a tempestade finalmente se acalmou puderam sair daquele buraco na montanha e prosseguir com a caminhada. Não estavam tão longe da cidade, percebiam agora, mas se tivessem realmente tentado continuar a andar naquela nevasca teriam se perdido facilmente. Esperar tinha sido uma decisão mais sábia.

Desceram por um caminho íngreme da montanha, enfrentando harpias durante todo o caminho, mas por sorte não parecia haver ninguém nas proximidades para ouvir o barulho delas e ir conferir quem tentava se aproximar pelo caminho mais perigoso. O caminho estava limpo quando conseguiram chegar lá em baixo, mas há alguns metros de distância, do lado de fora dos imponentes portões da cidade, havia um acampamento improvisado. Vários homens de armadura escura estavam ali e passariam facilmente por cavaleiros de Nilfgaard, não fosse o símbolo que havia na parte da frente das armaduras. Uma rosa vermelha cercada por chamas, até mesmo alguém que jamais tivesse visto o símbolo antes saberia a quem pertencia. O nome era autoexplicativo.

Só não havia um motivo plausível para que os cavaleiros da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante estivessem esperando do lado de fora daquela cidade em ruínas. Alguém deveria tê-los convocado, o que só poderia ser obra de um grande tolo ou alguém que concordava com as ideias insanas do grão-mestre e com o massacre que tinha sido promovido nas ruas de Vizima.

\- Cavaleiros da Rosa Flamejante.   
\- Imagino quem os trouxe pra cá.  
\- Quem pagar mais, provavelmente.  
\- Devemos ter cuidado. Não podemos deixar que vejam você.  
\- Claro que não. Pra eles um elfo bom é um elfo morto.

O olho de Iorveth pareceu escurecer por um instante, enquanto ele olhava para o chão. Não foi preciso um segundo pensamento para saber que Iorveth tinha perdido muitos companheiros para aquela ordem criada para proteger a humanidade de tudo que fosse considerado uma aberração. Geralt se perguntou por um momento se o mesmo cavaleiro que ele havia auxiliado nos esgotos de Vizima e que o deixara passar em relativa paz pelas ruas da cidade durante o massacre ainda estaria na Ordem. Mas não estava muito disposto a ir até lá descobrir.

Esconderam-se atrás de uma pedra para evitar que fossem vistos pelos cavaleiros, precisavam de um pouco de tempo para definir o que iriam fazer. Um grupo de fanáticos não estava nos planos iniciais, um peão novo no jogo tornava as coisas mais complicadas, e naquele ponto já tinham a impressão de que nem sabiam quais eram as regras exatas do que estavam jogando.

\- Não é porque você é um elfo, mas porque Iorveth.   
\- Posso entrar na cidade através dos esgotos. Eu aconselho que você faça o mesmo. Um Witcher procurado pela morte de um rei aparecendo em um local cheio deles... Seria um prato cheio para os exércitos aqui reunidos.

Geralt não precisou ouvir muito mais para se convencer que entrar pela porta da frente não era uma opção. Também não seria a primeira vez que usava os esgotos de uma cidade para conseguir chegar a algum lugar, ele só lamentava que as coisas não pudessem ser um pouco mais fáceis.

O verdadeiro desafio começava dentro dos muros daquela cidade. O lugar era grande, com guardas espalhados por cada esquina, e Geralt seria o alvo de todos eles. Não deveria haver um homem em qualquer exército real que não gostasse da ideia de levar a cabeça de Geralt de Rivia para seu soberano e receber a recompensa por isso.

As ruas definitivamente não eram um lugar seguro. Mas ao menos tiveram a chance de ouvir uma conversa interessante dos guardas mais próximos sobre o destino das feiticeiras dentro da cidade. Philippa tinha sido jogada na masmorra pelo próprio Radovid e tudo indicava que ela seria executada na primeira oportunidade. O mesmo já havia acontecido com algumas outras feiticeiras menores. Geralt tinha pouco tempo para encontrar Triss e nada mais garantia que a encontraria ainda com vida. O Witcher sentiu pesar no peito a culpa por ter demorado demais.

\- Uma masmorra combina com Philippa, mas eu preferia despedaçá-la pessoalmente.  
\- Sabe que se fizer isso perderá tudo o que tem com Saskia.

Por um instante um ódio sincero brilhou no olhar de Iorveth e Geralt soube que o sentimento era dirigido a si, mas aquilo foi substituído por tristeza. Em silêncio ele tinha que admitir que o Witcher estava certo e que não valia a pena perder tudo o que tinha conquistado por causa de um desejo de vingança. Os dias como carniceiro tinham que terminar, ou estaria marcado eternamente como um assassino de civis.

E um assassino frio não podia viver naquele pequeno reino que Saskia tinha lutado tanto para conseguir criar. Pelo sangue dos Scoia’tael que morreram tentando ajudar em Vergen, ele não podia se deixar levar por aquele instinto assassino de novo. Ou, pelo menos, não enquanto não soubessem como livrar Saskia do feitiço que tinha sido colocado nela.

\- Seria impossível convencê-los a deixar Philippa livre, também daria muito trabalho procurar pelo responsável pela prisão dela e tentar negociar, além de expor o segredo de Saskia. Nossa melhor opção é procurar por Philippa diretamente nas masmorras... E o jeito mais rápido é deixando que eles me prendam.

Geralt escolhia uma das opções mais complicadas. Nada garantia que seria preso e não apenas decapitado e exibido como um troféu, mas valia a pena arriscar. Enquanto Iorveth procurava o caminho até o calabouço através dos esgotos, para garantir uma rota de fuga ou continuar a missão sozinho no caso do Witcher morrer. Era a hora de se separar mais uma vez, mas estavam contando um com o outro.

\- Gwynbleidd...

Iorveth o chamou quando tinha se afastado alguns passos, fazendo-o virar para trás para encará-lo. Iorveth estava sério, aquela ira como chamas vivas no único olho que o elfo possuía, a voz em tom de comando como se Geralt fosse só mais um subordinado.

\- Não ouse morrer.

O Witcher apenas sorriu com seu sarcasmo habitual. Não era uma ordem que podia cumprir totalmente, mas faria o possível. Sairia vivo de toda aquela situação e voltaria para aquele elfo teimoso, quem sabe conseguisse algum tipo de recompensa por conseguir cumprir a ordem do comandante Scoia’tael. Só o tempo diria.

Sem fazer mais nenhum comentário eles se separaram. Iorveth retornando para os esgotos, Geralt andando lentamente até os soldados. Só quando o cheiro de rosas se tornou suficientemente distante o Witcher tirou a espada de aço da bainha e apareceu no campo de visão dos soldados, investindo contra o que estava mais próximo, com toda a sua determinação.

O fato de se deixar capturar não significava que seria fácil prendê-lo. Se fosse fácil alguém ficaria desconfiado. Derrubou quase uma dúzia de soldados antes que mais deles aparecessem, cercando-o completamente. Geralt sentiu uma lamina encostada em suas costas quando finalmente deixou cair a própria espada em rendição. Tudo estava indo conforme o planejado. Agora só precisava ter a sorte de ser guiado até a masmorra.

Lembrou de prestar muita atenção no local onde as armas e a armadura foram colocadas, junto com suas poções e outros acessórios. Foi jogado na cela com as mãos amarradas para trás, vestindo somente a calça e a camisa branca nova, e mesmo aparentemente indefeso ele abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação ao perceber que na cela ao lado estava a feiticeira. Aquela prisão era feita de um material especial que a impediria de usar magia, assim como ele seria incapaz de usar os sinais. Mas ele teria o tempo pra pensar em um plano pra sair dali.

Na verdade ele não precisou de muito. Radovid tinha vindo pessoalmente para falar com Philippa e garantir que ela teria o devido castigo por ter tentado manipulá-lo a vida inteira. Ela provavelmente apodreceria em uma cela com proteção contra magia... Mas aquilo ainda não era suficiente para o rei. Até mesmo Geralt se impressionou com quando o Rei anunciou que detestava aqueles olhares de reprovação que tinha recebido a vida toda...

Um homem segurou Philippa, o outro foi responsável por arrancar os olhos dela com um instrumento semelhante a uma colher. Os gritos de agonia da mulher encheram as masmorras, ecoando no espaço quase completamente vazio, fazendo com que parecessem ainda mais terríveis. Radovid não se intimidou, olhando todo o processo com atenção, e recebendo na palma da mão os dois olhos de Philippa, com um sorriso de satisfação.

Geralt soube imediatamente que seria o próximo quando notou o olhar do Rei em sua direção.


	6. "Geralt"

Havia muito a aprender no esgoto de uma cidade, principalmente uma tão antiga quanto aquela. Iorveth era particularmente bom em se localizar nesse tipo de ambiente, o esquilo podia se misturar aos ratos se quisesse. O único verdadeiro problema de andar por aqueles túneis imundos era o fato de não ter a menor ideia de quanto tempo estava perdendo ali em baixo. Existia a possibilidade de no final encontrar o caminho certo e sair do esgoto apenas para encontrar o Witcher morto em uma cela, junto a aquela maldita feiticeira.

Pensar nela fazia o ódio do elfo aumentar ainda mais, se é que tal coisa era realmente possível. Ele nunca se esqueceria de como se sentira com aquela traição, seu ego tinha sido muito ferido ao ser manipulado pela segunda vez em um curto período de tempo. Todos tentavam usar os Scoia’tael para seus próprios fins, e ele tinha caído como se fosse um nekker sozinho em uma armadilha, atraído pelo cheiro de carne fresca.

Só que a carne representava seus sonhos e tudo pelo que havia lutado durante tanto tempo. Fora traído por Francesca, vendido a Nilfgaard, sua beleza roubada no processo. Fora traído pelo Assassino de Reis, que só o usara para conseguir uma fuga perfeita após a morte de Foltest, e graças a ele perdera um de seus melhores amigos, um companheiro de séculos, e o ultimo portador de seu segredo. Ninguém mais sabia sobre Iorveth o que aquele elfo soubera.

Isso dava ao elfo a impressão de estar completamente sozinho. Sentia o desejo de vingança, o ódio, e por mais de uma vez precisou de um autocontrole que não possuía realmente para tentar se impedir de derramar sangue desnecessariamente, mas cada vez isso ficava mais difícil. Porque não importava o quanto lutasse, parecia que nunca chegava perto o suficiente de uma vitória. Se levantava somente para cair em um buraco mais profundo.

Se aquela feiticeira fizesse Saskia atacar a cidade ou matar todos os reis que estariam presentes naquela reunião... Se ela forçasse A Virgem a revelar quem e o que ela realmente era, tudo pelo que tinham lutado morreria. Uma vez mais Iorveth estaria sem um lugar no mundo. Saskia era a ultima coisa que ele tinha, ele não podia perdê-la. Ela era a única pessoa que olhava para ele e via alguém capaz de fazer algo bom e não um assassino sem escrúpulos.

E ele tinha sentido tanta falta de sentir que era alguma coisa melhor, mesmo que só na visão de uma pessoa. Não tinha certeza se o próprio coração era capaz de aguentar a dor de perder isso. Estava velho, estava cansado, e tinha sobrado muito pouco de seu velho coração para se despedaçar ainda mais. Por dentro Iorveth não estava em um estado muito diferente dos espelhos que ele despedaçara ao longo dos séculos para evitar encarar sua própria feiura.

Ele só não se lembrava em que momento seu coração se tornara tão feio quanto o rosto. Em que momento ele tinha se tornado o monstro que todos diziam que ele era. Quando o sofrimento o levou a loucura, a tal ponto que nem a própria mãe acreditava que ele tinha chance de salvação.

Deteve-se, ouvindo silenciosamente as vozes a distância. O discurso de um rei, a marcha de soldados... Não devia estar muito longe agora. Seguiu em frente e dobrou a primeira direita, tomando o cuidado de não ficar na luz, apagando as tochas mais próximas para que a escuridão o protegesse dos olhares humanos. Ouviu os gritos da feiticeira pouco depois e na penumbra ele sorriu com uma satisfação sincera, apesar de momentânea.

Preferia acabar com ela com suas próprias mãos, sentia sede do sangue daquela mulher, mas se não fosse necessário, pelo menos _dormiria tranquilo_ sabendo que ela tinha morrido em agonia, gritando a plenos pulmões por uma ajuda que ela não merecia, a piedade que ninguém concederia a uma mulher tão desprezível. Se não pudessem salvar Saskia do feitiço que controlava a mente dela, pelo menos não teriam mais a feiticeira viva para influenciá-la. Talvez ainda existisse uma salvação se seguissem esse caminho.

O problema era o talvez. Iorveth odiava viver na incerteza, talvez não era uma boa resposta para nada. Talvez era algo que ele nunca aceitaria de um subordinado. Gostava de resultados, respostas claras, e ficar esperando por algo que parecia muito improvável estava quase deixando-o louco. O Witcher não podia falhar agora. Tinha feito uma loucura, Iorveth sabia que tinha sido um grande erro deixar que Geralt tomasse aquela decisão e...

Os pensamentos do elfo se calaram por um momento, quase na mesma hora que os choros de Philippa cessaram. Percebia agora que havia mais uma pessoa na qual depositava confiança, e era a mais perigosa das pessoas. Porque aquele Lobo Branco podia machucá-lo de uma forma muito profunda, por um motivo diferente de todas as outras. Respirou fundo e não se permitiu derramar nenhuma lágrima. Não por aquele homem.

Não por alguém como o Witcher. Um _Dh’oine_.

Alguém para quem sentia que estava mentindo. Não sentira isso com ninguém em muitos anos, seu segredo nunca tinha sido da conta de ninguém, mas para ele Iorveth sentia vontade de contar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo. Desde que percebeu que queria experimentar a famosa luxúria implacável dos Witcher. Não. Só a daquele Witcher em especial, porque Letho não tinha conseguido fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito.

Letho não fora mais que uma ferramenta antes de descobrir que fora manipulado pelo Witcher da Escola da Víbora. Nunca um companheiro, um irmão de batalhas, alguém a quem teria confiado a vida. Mas confiara a Geralt, mais de uma vez, e sem pensar direito. Geralt de Rivia inspirava confiança.

E isso era um perigo para a sanidade de Iorveth, porque sentia como se estivesse traindo aquela confiança. Era cada vez mais difícil fingir que não queria experimentar tudo o que o Lobo Branco tinha a oferecer, a recaída quando ficaram juntos naquele espaço apertado durante a nevasca já tinha sido muito perigosa. Dar ordens, fingir que o colocava em seu devido lugar, tinha sido só um jeito de lidar com o que lhe assustava.

Mas não ia dar certo para sempre.

O som de passos se aproximando deixou Iorveth em alerta, as duas espadas prontas para a ação, a respiração presa no peito, o corpo colado a parede coberta de musgo. Os passos na escadinha de pedra chegavam a água imunda e só quando estavam próximos o bastante Iorveth se moveu, para ver quem se aproximava e atacar se necessário. Mas o que ele encontrou foi Geralt empurrando Philippa, cujo rosto ainda estava manchado com o sangue que lhe escorria dos buracos onde os olhos deveriam estar.

Mesmo o elfo pareceu surpreso com o que estava vendo. Imediatamente sentiu o espaço vazio por baixo da bandana vermelha arder, como se o ferimento fosse recente ou se abrisse novamente para verter sangue e deixá-lo em agonia, porém o sentimento foi muito breve. Só o suficiente para que a expressão dele parecesse preocupada por um momento, antes de encarar aqueles olhos de gato que brilhavam na escuridão do esgoto.

\- Quem fez isso com ela?  
\- Foi o jeito de Radovid de agradecê-la por cuidar dele desde que era criança.   
\- Eu o vi passando com alguns de seus soldados.

O tempo vagando pelos esgotos tinha sido muito mais útil do que haviam esperado originalmente, a demora para achar o local certo também. Existiam coisas acontecendo na cidade que talvez só um rato de esgoto pudesse descobrir; ninguém se lembrava de manter as palavras baixas ou evitar comentários perigosos perto das grades do esgoto. Ninguém olhava para aquelas grades, como se preferissem não pensar que tal coisa existisse.

Philippa tremia nas mãos de Geralt, as mãos ainda presas para trás, parecendo ter dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio. A dor a deixava incapaz de se manter em uma postura firme, o sangue continuava a descer silenciosamente pelo rosto dela, como lágrimas vermelhas de pura dor. A feição dela, ainda assim, parecia controlada. Aquela mulher era surpreendentemente forte para alguém que devia ter se escondido atrás de feitiços a vida inteira.

\- Tirem-me daqui.

A voz dela tinha perdido muito da força de outrora, era óbvio que estava desesperada para sair dali, para qualquer lugar que ela pudesse considerar seguro em um momento tão difícil. Ouvi-la pareceu o suficiente para que Iorveth perdesse a pouca paciência que ele ainda tinha, mesmo assim teve a prudência de não elevar demais a voz. Ainda era perigoso ali na entrada do esgoto.

\- Cale a boca, _bruxa_. Você só está viva porque ainda precisamos de você.  
\- Philippa concordou em nos ajudar, em troca de sua liberdade.  
\- E você acreditou nela?

A velha vontade de afogar o Witcher parecia estar voltando. Afogá-lo no esgoto parecia, subitamente, a ideia mais tentadora do mundo. Nunca entendia como Geralt podia confiar em alguém como aquela feiticeira depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito. A palavra dela não tinha mais valor que os ratos espalhados por aquele esgoto.

\- Conhece algum jeito melhor de libertar Saskia?

Iorveth tocou os próprios ombros, sentindo a tensão que crescera neles. Aquilo definitivamente não seria uma conversa agradável e ele não tinha certeza se queria saber como ia acabar, ou quais eram os motivos de Philippa para usar logo A Virgem para seus planos. Era exasperante ouvir a feiticeira falar sobre a criação de um estado independente, supostamente formado para enfrentar o império de Nilfgaard, quando nem homens nem não humanos aceitariam servir a feiticeiras, principalmente depois de tudo o que Philippa tinha feito.

A parte mais irritante de ouvir tudo aquilo era que Iorveth começava a questionar se algo do que tinha feito até ali era correto. Se o sonho de liberdade que tinha valia alguma coisa, ou se ele era tão ruim quanto aquela mulher. Se seus discursos sobre um estado livre para os elfos soava tão hipócrita e vazio quanto o que estava ouvindo da boca de Philippa. A mulher o fazia ter vontade de vomitar.

\- Todo feitiço possui um contrafeitiço. Nesse caso é uma adaga que deve ser enfiada direto no coração do dragão.    
\- Quer dizer no SEU coração, bruxa. Está zombando de nós?!

 Elfo pegou a espada, mas o Witcher esticou o braço para que o elfo não pudesse atacar a feiticeira cega. Ela não precisava ver para imaginar o ódio que Iorveth dirigia a ela naquela hora, era bastante óbvio, o suficiente para que ela praticamente se encolhesse. Seria muito fácil matá-la ali mesmo e deixar que os ratos se encarregassem do resto.

\- Não existe outro jeito! Ela precisa ser acertada com precisão cirúrgica, todas as runas da adaga devem tocar o sangue e encostar no coração.  
\- Vamos precisar segurá-la de algum jeito.

A mão do elfo que sustentava a espada tremeu e o Witcher sabia que era de ódio. Era como se estivessem testando a paciência que o Scoia’tael não possuía, certamente brincar com fogo usando somente as mãos seria mais seguro do que aquilo. Era difícil prever se o elfo ia aguentar ou se acabaria realmente pulando em cima da feiticeira para matá-la com as próprias mãos.

\- Segurar um dragão? Isso é ridículo! Ela está mentindo, _Geralt_.

Aquilo devia ser um novo nível de irritação do elfo. Não por ele estar gritando o suficiente para a voz ecoar naqueles túneis imundos, mas porque chamara o Lobo Branco pelo nome. Não se dirigia a um título ou a uma profissão, mas o homem, o coração por trás dos olhos de gato e os efeitos mutagênicos.

Geralt sentiu o coração pesar. Não confiava na feiticeira mais do que o elfo confiava, mas tinham de fazer alguma coisa, ou Saskia ficaria presa naquele feitiço para sempre. Confiar na feiticeira parecia a melhor opção no momento. Foi com esse peso na consciência que Geralt afastou a lamina de Iorveth e dirigiu-se a feiticeira.

\- Onde está essa adaga?

Mesmo sem olhar para o elfo ele podia ver a dor naquele olho de esmeralda. Não sentia prazer naquela escolha, mas não tinham outra opção naquela hora. O Witcher faria o que tivesse de fazer para libertar Saskia. Se depois disso algum acidente infeliz acontecesse com a feiticeira cega... Isso já não era problema dele.

A passagem pelos esgotos não foi tão tranquila quanto tinham esperado. Todo local que reunia uma grande quantidade de escuridão e sujeira era perfeita para que alguns tipos de criaturas fizessem ninhos. Andar ao lado de uma mulher cujo sangue ainda pingava na água suja tinha sido uma maneira perfeita de atrair todo o tipo de criatura atroz que vivia naqueles esgotos, em pouco tempo estavam cercados. Iorveth já estava responsável por cuidar de Philippa e garantir que a feiticeira não tentaria escapar, então Geralt teve de combatê-los e abrir caminho pouco a pouco, sozinho.

Não foi uma tarefa simples, mas eventualmente conseguiu se livrar de todas as criaturas no caminho. O cheiro de podridão estava deixando-o tonto, pensar que em breve sairiam daquele lugar horrível o deixava bem mais tranquilo. Era o pensamento mais positivo que conseguia ter enquanto andava pelos túneis, seguindo as instruções de Iorveth, até que saíssem em uma casa em que a energia mágica era muito poderosa. Semelhante ao que Geralt experimentava ao se aproximar de um Local de Poder os pelos de todo o corpo do Witcher se arrepiaram, enquanto o medalhão parecia pulsar para avisá-lo.

A adaga estava guardada em um baú mágico e para abri-lo seria necessário acender as velas na ordem certa e repetir algumas palavras mágicas. Não parecia difícil, o Witcher já fizera muito desse tipo de coisa para quebrar maldições, o que não significava que estava gostando de toda aquela baboseira mágica. Voltava a se perguntar por que essas coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis, porque sempre incluíam sangue, velas e toda essa baboseira mágica.

\- Geralt, conhece esse ritual?  
\- Só um mago pode fazê-lo.  
\- Cale-se!  
\- Eu acendo as velas e você remove o dimeritium.

Tinha as anotações em mãos e analisava-as, imaginando que teria de tentar as três combinações descritas no manuscrito, até descobrir qual era a correta. Mesmo que não soubesse o que poderia acontecer de errado se não acertasse a combinação logo na primeira tentativa. Iorveth parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, porque o olhou com preocupação. A mágoa não era o suficiente para que sentisse vontade de ver o Witcher morrendo por uma besteira.

Com paciência o Witcher se aproximou do pentagrama desenhado no chão e começou a acender as velas em suas pontas, uma a uma, torcendo para que a primeira combinação fosse a correta. Uma energia avermelhada ergueu-se do círculo mágico e jogou o Witcher contra a parede mais próxima. Por um instante pareceu que a consciência dele cairia na escuridão, mas ele achou forças para se levantar. Um humano comum teria morrido com aquilo e Geralt sabia muito bem disso. Só que ele não podia simplesmente desistir agora.

\- Você está bem?  
\- Já passei por situações piores. Próxima tentativa...

Ao pisar de novo naquele círculo mágico e começar a acender as velas o Witcher percebeu que talvez não estivesse fazendo aquilo só porque queria salvar Saskia. Fazia porque precisavam dele. Fazia porque se não ajudasse o mundo mergulharia em uma guerra, com um dragão perigoso a solta, a chance das feiticeiras tomarem o controle de tudo. Fazia porque se aquele futuro negro se tornasse uma realidade Iorveth voltaria para a floresta e viveria lá por toda sua longa vida, preso entre as árvores, odiado pelo mundo todo. O mesmo era válido para os anões, que cedo ou tarde seriam exterminados também.

Vergen precisava da força dele mais uma vez. Aquele sonho tão bonito dos não humanos estava a um passo de ser despedaçado em nome dos objetivos cruéis das feiticeiras. Se ele tinha uma chance de mudar isso... Geralt a agarraria com todas as forças e continuaria de pé mesmo com toda a dor e todo o peso das responsabilidades. Ele não ia se acovardar agora.

Acendeu a ultima vela, apenas para ser jogado longe mais uma vez. A diferença é que o impacto tinha sido menor dessa vez, conseguira tempo suficiente para usar **Quen** e evitar que a energia o atingisse por completo. O escudo elétrico recebera mais da metade do impacto por ele, mesmo assim ainda precisou de um momento para se levantar e voltar para o círculo. A ultima combinação com as velas, tinha que ser a correta. Se não fosse... Philippa não sobreviveria pra contar outra mentira.

Na terceira tentativa o círculo começou a brilhar. O brilho dourado parecia erguer-se lentamente, formando uma espécie de barreira invisível, e bastou um passo para trás para o Witcher percebeu que estava preso dentro daquele círculo mágico. Iorveth soltara as mãos de Philippa, mas a espada desembainhada já estava perto da nuca dela, a lamina quase roçando os fios escuros dos cabelos da feiticeira.

Ela esticou as duas mãos, recitando as palavras em uma voz baixa, mas suficientemente clara. Uma palavra errada podia causar um efeito indesejado e colocar a todos eles em perigo. Ela virou o rosto ligeiramente na direção de Iorveth, mesmo em sua cegueira parecia ainda tentar mostrar seu desprezo ao encarar alguém. Mesmo se aquela lamina cortasse a cabeça dela Philippa não estava disposta a morrer em silêncio.

\- Mesmo que quebre o feitiço dela, Saskia nunca será humana.  
\- Ela é mais que um _dh’oine_! Alguém que restaurou a esperança dos _Aen Seidhe_.  
\- Ela é um monstro. Se acha que ela pode governar humanos e elfos sozinha...  
\- _Thaess aep, daerienn!_  
\- Sofrerá as consequências de sua tolice!

A feiticeira recuou um passo e virou-se na direção do Witcher, as duas mãos formando um feitiço que provavelmente atingiria o Witcher em cheio, ele não tinha como correr estando dentro daquele círculo mágico. Iorveth agiu sem pensar, jogando-se na frente.

\- Cuidado, Geralt!

A eletricidade saiu das mãos da feiticeira como uma bola e o impacto foi suficiente para jogar o elfo no chão, a mãe soltando a espada durante os poucos segundos em que cada músculo do corpo do elfo pareceu se contrair, antes que ele achasse as forças que precisava para ficar de pé mais uma vez. Mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Quando Iorveth tentou atacá-la Philippa transformou-se em uma coruja e desapareceu pelo céu.

A dor no olhar de Iorveth foi sincera. Era impossível prever as consequências que aquilo traria, principalmente para Saskia. Mas não havia o que fazer. Tinham um problema muito mais urgente, e a forma como o olhar dele procurou pelo Witcher indicava que buscava desesperadamente uma solução para tirá-lo do círculo, que continuava prendendo-o. Mas não tiveram tempo suficiente para pensar em qualquer coisa. Uma criatura semelhante a um golem aparecia dentro do círculo.

Iorveth recuou automaticamente, o coração pulsando quase com desespero. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar Geralt estando do lado de fora do círculo, talvez o assistisse morrer dentro daquela armadilha mágica.

\- Que beleza...

O Witcher sussurrou, sem exibir qualquer expressão facial, antes de tirar a espada de prata da bainha, pronto para mais uma luta. Se ele sentiu medo, se pensou que daquela vez iria para o túmulo pela segunda vez, a expressão dele não revelava nada.

Geralt sentou no chão ao lado do baú depois de obter a adaga. Enfrentar aquela criatura que protegia o baú não tinha sido exatamente fácil, por isso era natural que precisasse de um momento para respirar. Principalmente depois de tudo o que já tinham passado desde a chegada na cidade. Sentia-se cansado e chegou a considerar beber alguma poção para ajudá-lo a se manter mais atento e com a adrenalina em alta, mas era preferível deixar esse tipo de coisa para quando tivesse de encarar o dragão. Até porque lidar com a letargia depois seria bem complicado.

Iorveth só conseguiu se aproximar quando o símbolo no chão deixou de brilhar e foi rápido em conferir se o Witcher estava machucado. Pelo que podia ver não havia nada que fosse realmente grave, no máximo um machucado no braço, do qual escorria um pouco de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes o elfo rasgou um pedaço da roupa para improvisar uma atadura, já que não tinha mais nada para ajudar com os machucados naquele momento.

O elfo tinha se acostumado a ver o Witcher fazendo coisas incríveis, muitas delas sem pensar nas consequências para seu próprio corpo, ou tentando ajudar os outros. Era impressionante como alguém que supostamente não tinha mais as capacidades humanas de sentir podia ser tão bom. Ou, talvez, daí é que viesse aquela nobreza dele. Humanos eram criaturas horríveis naturalmente.

\- Estou vendo que se continuarmos desse jeito eu vou ter que levá-lo de volta em pedaços.  
\- Nós dois sabemos que eu sou mais forte que isso. Ficarei bem.

Iorveth o olhou com irritação, mesmo que só por um momento. Ao menos toda aquela experiência tinha servido para que o elfo quase o perdoasse pela escolha de confiar na feiticeira. Quase. Porque se salvassem Saskia as coisas seriam melhores e o humor de Iorveth finalmente ia amenizar um pouco.

O comandante Scoia’tael colocou-se entre as pernas do Witcher, tendo que praticamente olhar para baixo pra encarar aqueles olhos de gato. Até mesmo Geralt de Rivia tinha momentos em que parecia inofensivo e o elfo tinha que admitir que gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito. Mas só em uma situação em que o riviniano estava em suas mãos e não correndo um risco real.

Deixou um dos joelhos entre as pernas do Witcher e lentamente pressionou-o contra a virilha dele, fazendo Geralt gemer baixo pela surpresa e pela pressão agradável na virilha. A respiração mudou um pouco de ritmo quando o cansaço deu lugar a aquela excitação que sempre parecia surgir rápido demais quando estava a sós com o Scoia’tael.

Lentamente o elfo foi inclinando o corpo pra frente, a coxa pressionando com mais firmeza o volume na calça do Witcher, movimentando pra cima e pra baixo com lentidão, uma das mãos se fechando nos cabelos brancos e forçando a cabeça de Geralt um pouco para trás, expondo completamente o pescoço e deixando o rosto do Witcher muito próximo ao do elfo. Geralt não conteve um gemido devido a pressão em sua virilha.

Era muito fácil preencher com luxúria aqueles olhos amarelos.

\- Eu não vou te perdoar se morrer por uma besteira.  
\- Farei o possível pra sair inteiro dessa, mas lembre-se que Philippa pode avisar Síle.  
\- Ou comandar o Dragão...

Geralt fechou os olhos por um instante, antes de tentar mover o quadril para se roçar contra Iorveth, pedindo por mais daquela pequena tortura. Se não podia tocá-lo sem permissão, pelo menos podia aproveitar os toques que o elfo oferecia, porque não via motivo para negá-los. E talvez o fato de Iorveth continuar a ditar os termos daquele estranho relacionamento que estavam desenvolvendo fosse o fator chave para deixar o corpo do Witcher em chamas.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de não ter aproveitado companhia masculina antes. Não tinha ideia de como seria no final, mas se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito já parecia bem óbvio ao Witcher que _ele_ é que ia conhecer o tipo de sensação que as mulheres experimentavam na cama dele. E não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Não se sentiria menos homem se viesse a ficar de quatro para aquele elfo.

\- Do jeito que as coisas estão... Eu não ficaria surpreso se tivesse de lutar contra Saskia. Confusa pelo feitiço... Ela não vai entender que queremos ajudá-la.

Era uma surpresa que Geralt ainda conseguisse pensar racionalmente naquela hora. Iorveth continuava com aquela movimentação insinuante, às vezes jogando o quadril dele para trás, o que até permitia que o corpo do Witcher imaginasse como seria no dia em que Iorveth realmente quisesse ir mais além, sem aquele monte de tecido atrapalhando. E sem aquele medo que Geralt até agora não conseguia entender, mas que julgava que fosse resultado de algum trauma do passado dele. O suficiente pra nem considerar forçá-lo, queria que o elfo sentisse vontade de ir mais longe.

\- Você tem razão. Mas por favor, não a mate. A não ser que seja pra salvar a sua vida.

Geralt não conseguiu responder nada, ele apenas assentiu. Talvez nem tivesse escutado direito o que o elfo tinha dito enquanto o corpo estremecia, o membro dolorosamente preso pela calça e ainda assim atingindo o clímax, deixando a umidade de seu prazer naquele pequeno espaço. O corpo do Witcher começava a relaxar quando Iorveth o puxou para cima pelos cabelos e colou a boca contra a dele.

O beijo dele era feroz. A língua ávida, faminta, o explorava como precisasse do sabor daquela boca para sobreviver, como se tivesse esperado ansiosamente e por muito tempo por aquela chance. Não havia nada de doce ou apaixonado, era desejo e luxuria. Era possessividade, como se com aquele beijo ele estivesse querendo dizer que o Witcher era sua propriedade.

O Lobo Branco estava sem ar quando o beijo terminou e ainda sentiu uma mordida no lábio inferior. Foi lento, ele puxava a carne devagar, deixando uma dorzinha agradável. O lábio levemente inchado deveria lembrá-lo por um pouco mais de tempo daquele beijo inesperado.

\- Eu vou na frente pra descobrir o que puder. Recomponha-se.

O elfo se afastou tão rápido que Geralt só conseguiu agarrar o ar quando levantou a mão pra segurá-lo. Com um suspiro baixo o Witcher se rendeu, permanecendo deitado mais alguns momentos, até achar a força de vontade para finalmente começar a se levantar. Aquele elfo ainda ia enlouquecê-lo.


	7. Sentimentos

Andar pelas ruas da cidade não era exatamente fácil. Haviam alguns mercadores espalhados por ali, aparentemente nenhum deles se importava com que tipo de cliente tinham. Diferentes dos guardas, que pulavam para cima de Geralt sempre que o viam. O jeito mais fácil de andar pela cidade foi esgueirando-se pelos cantos para evitar ser visto ou confrontado. Claro que isso não queria dizer que as coisas seriam fáceis também.

Localizar Iorveth também não foi a mais fácil das tarefas, afinal não era como se tivesse um mapa com uma flecha apontando para onde deveria ir. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, buscando aquele cheiro de rosas e seguiu até o portão onde o elfo o aguardava. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que o cheiro de rosa estivesse cercado pelo de sangue recém derramado. Os guardas que deveriam estar cuidando da porta estavam espalhados pelo chão.

\- Estou vendo que tomou conta dos guardas.  
\- Eu odeio esse cães de guarda monárquicos.  
\- Não são um modelo de virtude, é verdade, mas estavam apenas fazendo seu trabalho...  
\- Não fizeram bem o bastante. Podemos ir agora?

Geralt estava começando a ter certeza que não dava para discutir com Iorveth;quando o elfo colocava alguma coisa na cabeça ninguém mais conseguia fazê-lo mudar de ideia sobre isso. O jeito era simplesmente aceitar e seguir em frente, evitava muitas dores de cabeça daquele jeito. Bastou assentir e ajudar o elfo a abrir os pesados portões que os separavam do local onde os Reis se reuniam.

Por dentro o local lembrava uma arena, todo feito de pedra e com escadas que serviam de arquibancada para nobres e alguns soldados. Lá em baixo, no centro, os reis com seus respectivos guarda-costas. Cada um trajando suas cores, com suas bandeiras próximas, balançando ao vento. As atenções estavam tão focadas no que estava acontecendo lá em baixo que ninguém deu qualquer atenção a um suposto Assassino de Reis e um Elfo Terrorista descendo a escadaria.

\- Se bem entendi, Vergen é livre? O que exatamente quer dizer com isso?

Saskia deu um passo a frente, sua armadura reluzindo na luz, tão imponente quanto aqueles homens de nobre linhagem real. Não tinha o sangue deles, era uma ninguém aos olhos das pessoas, mas ninguém tiraria dela o direito de governar depois de vencer a batalha. Ela era uma Rainha, o Alto Aedirn pertencia a ela.

\- O Aedirn não controla mais o Alto Aedirn. Nós rejeitamos o Príncipe Stennis...  
\- Rei Stennis.

Corrigiu prontamente Radovid, o rosto erguido em sua arrogância, o desdém em seu olhar. Era óbvio que estava entre as pessoas que não acreditavam que uma camponesa tinha o direito de estar ali, ou de rejeitar qualquer coisa decidida por um homem que tinha o direito divino de governar. Isso não pareceu alterar minimamente a expressão de Saskia.

\- ...E vencemos o Rei Hanselt com honra.  
\- Suas forças, minha querida senhorita, não são mais que um emaranhado de camponeses rebeldes e elfos foragidos. Cedo ou tarde terão de firmar aliança com alguém, ou vão perder e se dispersar.  
\- O povo do Vale do Pontar jurará lealdade a mim - A Rainha Saskia. Como um reino independente, somos a favor da reconstituição do Conselho e do Conclave.

Não havia hesitação nela e talvez fosse isso a irritar ainda mais o Rei Radovid. Não que se pudesse esperar muito de alguém que estava tão interessado na Temeria que chegara a considerar casar-se com a Princesa Striga, Adda. Talvez fosse muita sorte que ela estivesse morta.

\- Você é uma jovem adorável, mas é só uma plebeia. A única coroa da qual é digna é uma de flores selvagens. A Redania não vai reconhecer qualquer outra coroação.  
\- Nesse caso, Radovid, você deve escolher... Vai controlar a Temeria ou marchar pelo Pontar? Henselt, último da linhagem do unicórnio, jurou reconhecer o Vale do Pontar. Philippa Eilhart foi testemunha.  
\- Philippa Eilhart está em meu calabouço, presa por traição.  
\- Ela estava. Está livre agora e estará ao meu lado como conselheira real.

Iorveth sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquelas palavras e Geralt olhou para trás ao notar como o coração dele batia forte diante daquilo. Podia entender os motivos do elfo, mas ver aquela face contorcida de preocupação não era nada agradável para o Lobo Branco.

\- Tudo o que fizemos em Vergen terá sido em vão.  
\- Ainda há esperança. Temos a adaga.

O elfo abriu a boca para retrucar, lembrá-lo que nem tinham certeza se aquela adaga realmente poderia servir para alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu achar força de vontade pra começar a argumentar sobre aquilo de novo. Ele só balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o chão. Estava exausto de tudo aquilo e já sentia como se a esperança desaparecesse a cada palavra que ouvia dos monarcas ali presentes.

Por essa razão Geralt quase agradeceu aos deuses quando percebeu que alguém entrava no meio da discussão. As roupas negras e o sol dourado marcavam a presença de alguém do Império de Nilfgaard. Alguém que supostamente não tinha qualquer motivo para estar ali, uma vez que a reunião tinha sido criada com o objetivo de decidir o que fazer com a Temeria.

O Witcher e o comandante dos Scoia'tael trocaram um olhar rápido quando dois soldados Nilfgardianos foram até a frente dos reis, empurrando um prisioneiro. O homem de altura imponente e músculos que não se via facilmente em qualquer homem por ai, careca e cheio de cicatrizes, com olhos amarelos e felinos. O Assassino de Reis, Letho de Gulet, ergueu a cabeça para confessar os seus crimes e admitir que tinha sido contratado pelas feiticeiras.

\- Temos uma lista de nomes. Philippa Eilhart, Margarita Laux-Antille, Triss Merigold, Keira Metz, Francesca Findabair, Ida Emean e, finalmente, Síle de Tansarville. Para minha profunda tristeza, duas feiticeiras Nilfgaardianas, Assire var Anahid e Fringilla Virgo, também estavam envolvidas. O Imperador lidará com elas de acordo.

O nome de Triss naquela lista fez Geralt de Rivia começar a sentir-se inquieto. Ele sabia que seria um grande problema para lidar, mas ele lembrava de Philippa ter confessado que a ruiva ficara de fora porque as outras feiticeiras não confiavam nela. Ele também se lembrava de Triss alegando que não confiava em Síle e que havia algo de muito suspeito na visita dela  Flotsam. Agora as coisas faziam sentido. Síle tinha ido até lá para comandar Letho e não para exterminar a criatura mística que estava atacando as embarcações.

O assunto tinha chamado tanto a atenção dos presentes que ninguém pareceu perceber que Saskia havia desaparecido. Para o Witcher parecia mais que suficiente para saber o que viria a seguir, por isso inclinou-se na direção de Iorveth, sussurrando.

\- Nossa Rainha foi tirar o pó do rosto.

A inquietação de Iorveth cresceu, mas ele continuou em silêncio. O Witcher nem teve tempo para continuar prestando atenção nos batimentos cardíacos do elfo, um novo som chamava a atenção dele. Os passos das pesadas armaduras dos cavaleiros da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante, obedecendo as ordens do embaixador de Nilfgaard. Os feiticeiros ali presentes seriam presos, julgados e, muito possivelmente, enforcados até a manhã seguinte.

Se não fosse a interrupção do dragão.

Iorveth estava preso pelas chamas, não poderiam passar por elas para chegar ao Witcher. Acabar com Síle e tentar quebrar o feitiço de Saskia eram coisas que Geralt de Rivia teria de fazer sozinho. Gritou para que o outro se apressasse e afastou-se das chamas. Não tinha a intenção de morrer queimado ali, precisava sobreviver para ver o que aconteceria no final de toda aquela loucura. Mas ainda olhou para trás uma vez, para ver Geralt subindo as escadas e dirigindo-se à torre onde o dragão tinha acabado de largar a feiticeira.

A única coisa que podia fazer para ajudar o Witcher naquela hora era rezar aos deuses antigos para que ele encontrasse a força para vencer aquele novo desafio, mesmo quando ele já devia estar tão cansado de enfrentar os diversos problemas que tinham aparecido ultimamente. O encontraria depois, se o Witcher sobrevivesse.

Passou por entre alguns dos soldados em pânico, incluindo elfos e anões comandados por Saskia e que pareciam não fazer a menor ideia de como agir. Alguns buscavam pela Virgem com o olhar, desesperados ao pensar que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido com ela. Nem sequer podia contar a verdade a eles.

Isso não o impediu de se aproximar e começar a gritar ordens, sua voz forte acima dos gritos dos que tinham se queimado ou que estavam em pânico. Era necessário um mínimo de ordem para que o maior número de pessoas saíssem dali sem se machucar, e o elfo tinha admitir que era bom por uma vez salvar as pessoas ao invés de condená-las a morte.

Nem mesmo os humanos ali no meio, alguns cavaleiros da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante, pareceram se importar em olhar quem os guiava para fora. O ódio podia esperar até que estivessem salvos. Iorveth se lembraria de permanecer atento, aquelas pessoas eram conhecidas por ser muito traiçoeiras e ele não estava interessado em perder a cabeça.

Por isso ele estava tão atento ao redor, mesmo enquanto corria para se salvar junto aos outros. Não soube exatamente o que o fez olhar naquela direção, mas foi suficiente para localizar a enorme figura de Letho de Gulet, correndo praticamente na direção oposta à dos homens que tentavam se salvar. Xingando em voz baixa o elfo fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu útil no momento: correu atrás do Assassino de Reis.

Não achava que poderia ter a cabeça de Letho depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, nem tinha certeza se o odiava da mesma forma agora que sabia quem o tinha enviado e com qual objetivo. Não sabia o que o Witcher da Escola da Víbora pretendia fazer, mas não precisava ser muito inteligente para imaginar que toda aquela história não estava terminada ainda. Conhecera o outro homem o suficiente para saber que ele não corria de um desafio. Se ele sabia que Geralt estava atrás dele então ele estaria preparado para enfrentá-lo.

Seguiu-o até as masmorras, tentando não ser visto, e conseguiu ver como o homem assassinou brutalmente cada guarda que apareceu no caminho, para sair de lá carregando a feiticeira ruiva. Triss Merigold, pelo que Iorveth sabia. A mulher que Geralt estava procurando e a quem prometera proteger. O assunto não era da conta do elfo. A feiticeira podia morrer, ele não dava a mínima.

Mas o Witcher ligaria. Certamente ele ficaria arrasado se alguma coisa acontecesse com aquela mulher, porque ela era _a vadia preferida_ dele, ou isso era o que o elfo tinha escutado algumas pessoas dizerem.  Deixá-la morrer seria indiretamente uma traição ao Witcher, porque tinha o poder para impedir o pior. E se fosse sincero... Não queria imaginar o Witcher enlouquecendo por perder alguém com quem ele obviamente se importava.

Sacou as duas espadas, pronto a partir para cima de Letho logo que o viu deixar o calabouço, mas deteve-se quando os olhos amarelados se fixaram no seu único olho verde. O olhar dele era muito diferente de Geralt, era mais fácil de ler. Por só um instante Iorveth sentiu como se estivesse olhando em um espelho. Sempre tinha achado que aquele homem escondia muitas coisas, estranhara sua constante melancolia e a mania de sentar no jardim onde ficavam as rosas da lembrança, como se esperasse por qualquer coisa.

Nunca soube o que. Nunca se importou em saber quem era realmente o homem que tinha conseguido assassinar dois reis e lhe trouxera a cabeça de um para conseguir um acordo. Isso nunca tinha sido importante. Mas naquela hora sentiu que qualquer concepção que tinha de Letho era equivocada.

\- Eu não vou machucá-la. Diga a ele para me encontrar se a quiser de volta. Temos muito a conversar...

Sem mais nenhuma palavra Letho ajeitou a feiticeira em cima do ombro, carregando-a como se ela não pesasse absolutamente nada, e continuou andando como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. Não teve medo de dar as costas ao elfo, como se tivesse certeza que o líder dos Scoia'tael não teria a vontade de apunhalá-lo pelas costas.

Ele estava absolutamente certo. Iorveth permaneceu ali parado por instantes, observando aquela figura maciça se afastar, sem saber exatamente em que tipo de confusão tinha acabado de se meter. Ou quando tinha mudado tanto, ao ponto de deixar passar em segurança um homem que o traíra e que certamente não teria perdido uma oportunidade de matá-lo na floresta de Flotsam. Mas ele sabia de quem era a culpa por todas essas mudanças, não havia nenhuma dúvida. Geralt de Rivia.

Silenciosamente o elfo esgueirou-se para fora. Manteria os olhos bem abertos para saber onde Letho se esconderia agora que o caos tomava conta da cidade, assim poderia ajudar Geralt a achá-lo quando o Witcher finalmente retornasse de sua missão de enfrentar o dragão e libertar Saskia do feitiço de paixão que Philippa tinha colocado. Porque ele acreditava que o Witcher retornaria, não importava quão difícil fosse aquela missão.

Ele **confiava**.

Síle estava morta. Geralt tinha que admitir que sentira um pouco de satisfação ao vê-la explodir ao tentar usar o megascópio defeituoso. Não se interessava no que tinha gerado o defeito, se fora um erro dela ou até mesmo algum problema com os diamantes que Zoltan preparara pra ela. Não fazia diferença. Aquela mulher tinha merecido aquele final depois de tudo o que tinha feito.

Vencer o Dragão não tinha sido exatamente a tarefa mais fácil. Geralt se lembrava de ter conhecido o pai dela, mas se tivesse de matá-la para viver ele não teria hesitado... Mas no final conseguiu subjugá-la sem matá-la, usando a adaga para desfazer o feitiço de Philippa. Ficou satisfeito em ver que a feiticeira tinha dito a verdade sobre o contrafeitiço, Saskia parecia ter voltado ao seu normal, e parecia arrasar ao ver todo o mal que tinha causado.

Mas o que mais deixava o Witcher incomodado em toda a situação fora uma conversa que tivera com a Virgem. Relembrava cada palavra daquela conversa enquanto marchava por todo o caminho de volta a cidade; a batalha contra o dragão acabara por deixá-lo no meio de uma floresta e achar o caminho de volta sozinho, no chão, não tinha sido exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Era muito tempo andando, muito tempo para pensar naquela conversa em particular e em seus motivos para ter perguntado. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Geralt sentiu como se estivesse se metendo em um assunto que não era de sua conta. Ou, pelo menos, desde que fizera isso por vontade própria. Ir parar no meio de uma guerra não tinha contado.

__   


_\- E quanto ao Iorveth?_  
\- Vamos ser honestos: ele é um terrorista. Não vou mentir sobre ele ou apagar seus pecados. Ele deve ganhar respeito sozinho e, talvez, em algumas gerações, os humanos esquecerão.  
\- Sua intenção era apenas usá-lo?  
\- Geralt, Iorveth matou mais humanos do que você comeu galinhas. Não é alguém a ser usado, não é tão simples. Ele acreditou em mim e soube desde o inicio pelo que lutávamos. Ele fez uma escolha.  
\- Tem certeza que não sabe do que estou falando? Os olhinhos de bebê corça, o olhar intenso e enevoado, o beicinho?  
\- Nós lutamos lado a lado!  
\- Iorveth fez e faria tudo por você. A questão é: O que você faria por ele?  
\- Sempre haverá lugar para os Scoia'tael no Vale do Pontar livre. Quanto ao Iorveth, eu ouvi muitos dizendo coisas grosseiras sobre nós. O problema é, até onde eu me lembro, eu sempre achei anões... Fascinantes. Deve ser coisa de dragão. E ainda que preferível à um humano, um elfo seria uma transigência.  
\- Não o iluda, Saskia. É a única coisa pela qual eu não poderia perdoá-la.

A verdade é que Geralt não sabia se estava irritado com Saskia, consigo mesmo ou com o próprio Iorveth enquanto ficava repensando naquelas palavras. Não era de sua conta, jamais deveria ter perguntado, e não fazia a menor ideia do que o levara a questionar Saskia sobre aquela questão. Talvez tivesse imaginado em algum momento que quando partisse, quando Iorveth realizasse o sonho de uma vida pacifica, talvez ele se abrisse com a Virgem. Talvez ela pudesse conhecer aquilo que Geralt não tinha conseguido.

Agora ele achava que Iorveth _merecia coisa melhor_. O Witcher não era arrogante o bastante para achar que seria essa pessoa, obviamente ele não era. Tinha problemas o bastante com Triss e, agora que a memória ia retornando a cada dia, sabia que amava de todo o coração uma mulher chamava Yennefer, que nem sequer sabia se estava viva, o que não o impediria de procurá-la para descobrir mais sobre quem era e o que tinham feito juntos.

Mas se partisse, do jeito que as coisas estavam, ele ainda teria o arrependimento de não ter conseguido algo mais intenso de Iorveth. Mesmo que a mera lembrança do beijo dele deixasse seus lábios em chamas, Geralt não achava que algum dia seria mais do que aquilo. Desejo, puro e simples. Não tinha sido capaz de entrar no coração de Iorveth, não tinha sido bom o suficiente para que o elfo deixasse de temê-lo. Mas um dia apareceria alguém que fosse capaz.

Ao mesmo tempo ele sentia um pouco de raiva de Iorveth por ter sido tão difícil. Poderiam ter realmente aproveitado uma coisa boa juntos, Geralt era muito adepto ao sexo sem compromisso, e nunca tinha julgado ninguém por qualquer tipo de preferência. _Porra, estava disposto a rebolar no colo do elfo se ele pedisse_. Mas ele continuara a impedi-lo, frustrando-o em cada tentativa de conseguir só um pouco mais. Não sabia se era medo de se apegar, de ser magoado. Não entendia o suficiente de sentimentos pra saber o que uma outra pessoa poderia vir a sentir.

Mas já sentia que estava entendendo muito mais de sentimentos depois de ter tanta coisa passando pela cabeça. A intenção de Geralt nunca tinha sido arrumar mais coisas para pensar, como se a vida já não fosse suficientemente complicada. Agora, mais que nunca, entendia porque entre as várias mutações que os Witcher sofriam, existia uma que incluía a diminuição dos sentimentos que eram capazes de experimentar. Sentimentos só levavam a problemas.

Sentimentos eram confusos. E, estranhamente, ele sempre tinha sido guiado pelo pouco que tinha disso. Ou isso era o que ele achava desde que tinha escutado sobre Yennefer, sobre como fizera o destino dela entrelaçar-se com o dele, ao invés de simplesmente deixá-la morrer e pagar pelas coisas que tinha feito.

Ergueu o olhar, sentindo o cheiro de fumaça, e viu a cidade em ruínas. As chamas não tinham se apagado por completo, as cinzas eram carregadas pelo vento, e o cheiro de sangue e morte estava espalhado para todos os lados. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha demorado para resolver o problema com Saskia e retornar, mas com certeza fora tempo o suficiente para Radovid fazer valer a sua palavra. Ele jurara a destruição da cidade e das feiticeiras, e ali estava o resultado.

Qualquer criatura não humana lá dentro podia ter experimentado o mesmo destino que as feiticeiras. Com isso em mente o Witcher apressou o passo, pulando uma parte da ponte que fora destruída e agarrando-se as pedras da parede, escalando com a intenção de entrar por uma abertura na muralha. Quando faltava muito pouco para chegar ao topo viu uma mão enluvada esticada em sua direção. Aceitou-a sem hesitar, erguendo o olhar para ver Iorveth puxando-o para cima. Ele parecia inteiro, nenhum machucado a vista.

Foi um alivio e o Witcher suspirou por isso, antes de sentir uma leve batidinha no braço. Um gesto amigável do elfo, tão peculiar que parecia fora da personalidade do Scoia'tael. Assim como o sorriso que viu adornando os lábios de Iorveth, ou o ritmo que ouvia no coração dele. Alívio.

\- Temi que não conseguisse.  
\- Alguém me proibiu de morrer. Eu sou bom em cumprir ordens quando sou pago pra isso.

Mesmo que Iorveth nunca tivesse lhe oferecido uma moeda sequer. O pagamento tinha sido diferente e, mesmo que não sendo exatamente como Geralt gostaria, tinha sido suficiente. Ou talvez aquele sorriso tivesse sido o bastante, porque poucas vezes vira Iorveth sem aquela cara fechada ou o sorriso sarcástico.

\- E Saskia?  
\- Está viva. Ferida, mas viva. Ela se empalou em uma árvore e tive que usar a adaga nela... Mas vai ficar bem. O ar da montanha faz bem para um dragão.  
\- Você é o humano mais nobre que já conheci, _Gwynbleidd_.

Não era necessário pensar muito para saber o peso que aquelas palavras tinham quando pronunciadas por Iorveth. Alguém que odiara tantos os humanos, por um período tão longo de tempo, precisava despedaçar o próprio orgulho para admitir que um na espécie pudesse ser bom. Até mesmo usar o termo que eles escolhiam para si próprios - humanos, ao invés de dh'oine - significava muita coisa.

Mesmo assim Geralt respondeu sem um segundo pensamento, porque sabia que havia restado em si muito pouco de humanidade, principalmente depois de ter retornado dos mortos. Ele era algo mais que um mutante, só não havia um termo naquele mundo para defini-lo.

\- Eu não sou humano.  
\- Ainda bem que me lembrou. Meu ódio pela espécie apaziguou por um momento.

De volta ao sorriso sarcástico... E Geralt se pegou sorrindo por um momento também. Aquela podia ser a conversa mais estranha que já tiveram, não que alguma delas tivesse sido minimamente normal. Lentamente, com aquele cuidado das outras vezes, Geralt se aproximou do elfo, e percebeu que o coração dele se alterou só por um instante, mas ele respirou fundo e o encarou, como se mostrasse que dessa vez não deixaria nenhum medo falar mais alto.

Mesmo assim a única coisa que o Witcher ousou fazer foi encostar a testa contra a bandana vermelha dele, fechando os olhos e ficando parado por um momento, só aproveitando aquele cheiro de rosas, o calor suave daquela proximidade. Sentiu os cílios longos em seu rosto quando o elfo piscou e soube exatamente o momento em que ele também fechou os olhos. Nenhum dos dois fazia a menor ideia do que estavam fazendo ali parados, tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, mas na hora pareceu suficiente. Era precioso daquele jeito.

Demorou alguns minutos para que um deles ousasse acabar com o momento. O Lobo Branco abriu os olhos e contemplou um ponto qualquer ao longe, sem ainda afastar-se do elfo, baixando a voz para que um tom alto não incomodasse aquela audição um pouco mais sensível que a de um humano.

\- E quanto a Letho?  
\- É estranho... Ele está sentado no campo que foi usado pela Temeria. Acredito que esteja esperando por você.  
\- Como você sabe?  
\- Eu o vi. Está com a Triss...

Geralt afastou-se lentamente e Iorveth se recompôs muito rápido, tentando não se deixar abalar pela rápida mudança no humor do Witcher só por ele mencionar o nome da mulher. Como se aceitasse uma derrota o elfo vestiu a máscara da indiferença e aguardou.

\- Vamos. No caminho, me conte... O que aconteceu aqui?

Iorveth manteve um tom de voz indiferente enquanto contava como a busca por traidores acabou se tornando uma caça as bruxas. Feiticeiras foram assassinadas nas ruas, os exércitos reais e os cavaleiros da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante transformaram a cidade em um palco para pilhagem, estupro e morte.  Os reis tinham partido pouco depois do ataque do dragão, as tropas de Nilfgaard tinham permanecido indiferentes.

Se a narração de  Iorveth não fosse o bastava, bastava olhar ao redor para ver o estado da cidade. Corpos de pessoas espalhados para todos os lados, alguns formando barricadas sangrentas, uma visão grotesca. Magos empalados, feiticeiras decapitadas, algumas mulheres com os corpos nus e faces completamente destruídas, provavelmente mortas com golpes na cabeça. Estupradas e espancadas. O nível de violência na maioria dos corpos era impressionante.

Ainda tiveram tempo de salvar uma feiticeira das mãos de dois soldados, mas era apenas uma dentre tantas pessoas que haviam morrido. A insanidade tinha tomado conta de tudo e abrir caminho até onde Letho estava, com as tropas Nilfgaardianas ainda andando pela cidade, ia ser demorado e irritante. Mas talvez fosse útil também. Aquele cenário monstruoso deixara o Witcher com raiva o bastante para querer matar alguns dos responsáveis.

Iorveth aproveitaria a chance de lutar ao lado dele mais um pouco, sabendo que a situação com Letho não era de sua conta. Se alguém iria se vingar do Assassino de Reis por todos os seus pecados, essa pessoa era o homem que tinha sido preso e torturado por ter sido culpado por aqueles crimes. Geralt de Rivia conquistara esse direito.

Foi ele quem abriu a porta quando finalmente chegaram, cruzando mais da metade do espaço que os separava de onde Letho estava sentado, em frente a uma pilha de cadáveres e com Triss Merigold sentada ao lado. Ela ainda tinha o rosto sujo de sangue, mas de forma geral parecia bem. Nada indicava que o Witcher da Escola da Víbora tivesse feito alguma coisa contra ela.

\- Pare, Iorveth. Eu vou sozinho. Isso é entre nós dois. Cuide da Triss até que eu volte.  
\- A escolha é sua.

Pela primeira vez o comandante dos Scoia'tael aceitava uma ordem do Witcher, sem qualquer questionamento. Não tinha o direito de interferir, mas também não tinha certeza se Geralt sobreviveria a aquela batalha ou se finalmente o Lobo Branco estava tentando agarrar algo maior do que era capaz de mastigar. Só poderia confiar nas habilidades dele agora.

\- De fato, minha escolha.  
\- Va fail, Gwynbleidd. Não morra.  
\- Adeus, Iorveth. Se eu não retornar em uma hora, encontre Saskia e vá embora.

O elfo assentiu e afastou-se, esperando perto da porta. A conversa com Triss não foi muito diferente, ela também pediu para que não morresse, e depois uniu-se ao elfo, saindo daquela área e fechando a porta atrás de si. Geralt estava sozinho com Letho de Gulet, o homem responsável por muitas das coisas terríveis que tinham acontecido nos últimos quatro ou cinco meses. Um assassino de reis, um homem cruel que não hesitava em usar os outros para seus próprios propósitos, mas também alguém que alegava ter sido um amigo antes que a memória de Geralt desaparecesse.

Era a hora de entender tudo aquilo e decidir o que fazer. Porque a escolha era _só dele_.


	8. Desejos e Segredos

O silêncio entre o elfo e a feiticeira parecia tenso inicialmente, pelo menos para Iorveth. A ruiva estava cansada, apoiada em uma das paredes de pedra para esperar, e ele simplesmente não era bom em iniciar conversas. Se fosse sincero o elfo admitiria um pouco de antipatia pela ruiva, mesmo sabendo que era um sentimento idiota. Nem sequer a conhecia pra poder detestá-la tão prontamente.

Por isso o olhar do elfo a evitou, mantendo-se atento ao portão, esperando por qualquer sinal de que a luta tinha começado, ou terminado. Não que achasse mesmo que conseguiria ouvir muita coisa dali, mas era melhor ter alguma coisa para se concentrar do que deixar a imaginação trabalhar. Uma mente vazia sempre era mais propensa a criar cenários desastrosos.

Talvez Triss Merigold compartilhasse desse ponto de vista, porque após vários minutos de silêncio ela olhou para o elfo, parecendo escolher as palavras para tentar iniciar um assunto.

\- Como, exatamente, você terminou aliado ao Geralt?

Ela tinha perdido tanta coisa desde que fora forçada a teleportar com Letho que ficava difícil ter alguma noção do que havia acontecido no mundo real. A ultima lembrança que ela tinha do elfo era dele tocando flauta e ordenando que os subordinados os atacassem, impedindo que chegassem a Flotsam. Depois disso, eram só coisas que o Witcher tinha dito, ou os comentários cheios de ódio de Vernon Roche. Não estivera por perto pra ver realmente o desenrolar dos eventos ou imaginar que aqueles dois se tornariam aliados.

Por isso a surpresa dela ao ver o elfo devia ter sido muito maior do que ela tinha demonstrado. Talvez ela o considerasse um terrorista, como todo o resto do mundo, mas ela confiava em Geralt o suficiente para saber que ele não a deixaria nas mãos de um homem que pudesse machucá-la sem qualquer motivo. Se ele confiava em Iorveth ela daria ao elfo o privilégio da dúvida.

\- É uma longa história. Precisávamos sair de Flotsam, ele tinha um plano que não envolvia o derramamento de sangue desnecessário... E estávamos indo para o mesmo lugar. Ele pra te procurar, eu por ter sido chamado. A aliança se formou naturalmente.

A verdade era que o próprio Iorveth não sabia dizer em que momento exatamente se tornaram aliados. Quando deixou que o Witcher o empurrasse pelas ruas da cidade, com as mãos amarradas e a mercê de qualquer um que quisesse matá-lo ali mesmo? Quando lutaram na prisão flutuante, lado a lado? Em Vergen, quando precisaram sair vivos daquela névoa assombrada? Não existia uma resposta correta para aquela pergunta.

Assim como não haveria uma resposta se alguém perguntasse quando tinham ficado tão próximos fora de um campo de batalha. Era uma pergunta que o elfo evitara fazer, incerto sobre querer mesmo uma resposta. Talvez em breve não fizesse diferença, agora que a história estava terminando. Geralt podia morrer a qualquer momento e tudo seria só mais uma desilusão em sua longa e difícil existência.

Triss fez outras perguntas, a maioria sobre a luta em Vergen, a derrota dos exércitos do Rei Henselt e o papel das feiticeiras em tudo isso, o elfo tentou respondê-las como podia, embora existissem coisas que ele mesmo não sabia ainda. Parecia suficiente para os dois. Conversar evitava que pensassem no tempo passando.

Já devia fazer quase uma hora quando Iorveth suspirou, massageando um dos ombros com uma das mãos, tentando se livrar de toda a tensão que tinha se acumulado na área. Não havia motivo para esperar muito mais, talvez devessem partir agora. Estava pronto a mandar a ruiva começar a se mover quando ouviu o som das portas se abrindo e Geralt se aproximando. Antes que as portas se fechassem sozinhas o elfo ainda conseguiu ver por um instante o Witcher da escola da Víbora. Ninguém tinha morrido.

E embora Iorveth estivesse curioso não tinha certeza se aquele era um bom momento para questionar o Lobo Branco sobre os motivos para ter escolhido deixar o Assassino de Reis vivo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Talvez mais tarde tivesse uma chance de perguntar.

Triss foi rápida em se levantar e abraçar o Witcher, prendendo-o em um abraço que era mais forte do que aquele corpo frágil parecia possuir. O Witcher permaneceu com uma expressão indiferente enquanto retribuía o gesto, mas de alguma forma era possível ver o alívio dele por finalmente ter conseguido resgatá-la. As lágrimas dela foram motivo suficiente para que ele permanecesse com ela nos braços um pouco mais.

Iorveth não se moveu do lugar onde estava, apenas cruzou os braços, o peso do corpo passando para uma perna só enquanto esperava que aquele showzinho terminasse. Evitou olhá-los até sentir que os olhos de gato se voltavam em sua direção, retribuindo-o com seu mau humor costumeiro.

\- Está na hora de partir.

A ruiva ainda levou um momento ou dois para se recuperar as lágrimas e soltar-se do Witcher, afastando-se gentilmente enquanto limpava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Só depois de respirar fundo ela notou como Iorveth parecia irritado com tudo aquilo, mas não lhe passou pela cabeça o motivo. Aos olhos dela parecia só impaciência.

Foi Geralt quem deu o primeiro passo em direção a porta, empurrando-a e estranhando que não se movesse um centímetro sequer. Não era pesada o bastante para que ele não conseguisse movê-la, portanto devia ser o tipo de porta que precisava ativar um mecanismo. Fez um gesto ao elfo, pedindo que esperasse um pouco mais, e afastou-se para procurar o mecanismo.

Esse foi um gesto que Merigold estranhou. Normalmente o Witcher lhe dirigiria algumas palavras de carinho, costumava roubar a atenção dele quando estavam juntos, mesmo com outras companhias. Mas daquela vez era para outra pessoa que Geralt de Rivia estava olhando. Ela o seguiu com o olhar, como se só com isso pudesse entender o que havia mudado naquele período de tempo que ficara distante. Se tinha perdido seu espaço na vida dele.

A conclusão mais óbvia parecia ser a de que Geralt já não possuía a mesma confiança nela, e ela não podia culpá-lo por isso, uma vez que fazia parte do mesmo grupo de feiticeiras que tinham arquitetado a morte dos reis que se recusavam a ouvi-las. Mas ela não estava envolvida.

Mas ela não sentia que tinha a coragem para perguntar, muito menos que obteria qualquer resposta ali. Por isso quando o Witcher abriu a porta e voltou a se aproximar ela apenas olhou-o como se dissesse que sentia muito e deu o primeiro passo para passar por aquela porta, sem olhar para trás.

Geralt só se moveu quando Iorveth começou a andar também, assim os dois andavam lado a lado, um pouco atrás dela. O elfo mantinha seu silêncio e parecia evitar olhá-lo, pelo menos até que as mãos se roçassem naturalmente. Decidiu por simplesmente segurar a mão do Witcher, um gesto automático e impensado, que pegou Geralt de surpresa.

Mas o Witcher sorriu. Aquele sorriso discreto, que muitos nem sequer notavam, mas que para Iorveth parecia impossível de ignorar. Não disse nada, mas entrelaçou os dedos com os do elfo, só lamentando não poder sentir um contato mais direto por causa das luvas que os dois estavam usando.

Aquele era um gesto ao qual Geralt não estava habituado. Provavelmente a ultima vez que unira a mão a de alguém daquele jeito tinha sido durante o sexo. Sem isso era como se o contato fosse completamente desconhecido, quase uma primeira vez. Seria uma boa memória para guardar, independente do que acontecesse dali em diante.

Era perigoso afastar-se demais da cidade a pé, já que era difícil prever se existiriam exércitos ainda nas proximidades; era preferível evitar esse tipo de confronto, uma vez que o elfo e o Witcher já deviam estar cansados de tantas batalhas. Nenhum dos dois lembrava mais do último momento de descanso que tiveram.

A floresta pareceu o melhor caminho, já que o pior que poderiam encontrar por ali seriam alguns monstros. Bem mais fáceis de lidar, envolvia bem menos burocracia. Improvisaram um acampamento em um espaço da floresta, assim podiam usar um pouco de tempo para recuperar as energias. Depois disso talvez Triss conseguisse abrir um portal que os levasse de volta a cidade dos anões. O que aconteceria depois disso... Nenhum deles podia prever.

Já estava escuro quando Geralt afastou-se do grupo. Uma fogueira tinha sido suficiente para mantê-los aquecidos naquela noite fria, por sorte nada indicava que a neve os castigaria novamente, porque não tinham onde se abrigar realmente ali. Os restos de um coelho estavam espalhados em cima de folhas largas que tinham servido de prato.

Triss havia adormecido. Estava exausta depois de tudo e parecia muito melancólica, por isso dormir deixá-la dormir em paz parecia o melhor a se fazer. Ela teria muita coisa pra lidar quando conseguissem sair dali e o mundo dela nunca mais seria o mesmo agora que todas as feiticeiras seriam caçadas. Ela precisaria de tempo pra descobrir o que fazer com a própria vida.

 Iorveth parecia ter adormecido também, sentado próximo a fogueira e parcialmente abraçado no arco. Era possível que despertasse com qualquer som que indicasse algo se aproximando, então era seguro deixá-los sozinhos um pouco. Aproveitaria aquela chance para tomar um banho no rio ali perto, porque depois de tantas aventuras ele nem sabia mais de que tinha cheiro. Cinzas, sangue, suor, esgoto. Nem ele aguentava mais o próprio cheiro.

Tirou as roupas e entrou na água. Era gelada o suficiente para parecer quase insuportável, mas ele teria de aguentar, porque não podia tolerar a ideia de mais tempo com aquele fedor. Usara algumas das ervas que tinha no alforje para tentar se perfumar, assim pelo menos disfarçava os cheiros mais fortes. Evitou se demorar, sabendo que daquele jeito acabaria congelando na água, mas sentiu-se satisfeito ao sair dela. Estar limpo - ou pelo menos o tão limpo que era possível, dadas as circunstâncias - era alo muito agradável.

Vestiu só as calças por hora, aproveitando para lavar a camisa e a armadura com o que restava das ervas. Se deixasse perto da fogueira talvez estivessem suficientemente secas pela manhã. Era um pensamento bem positivo. Não seria a primeira vez que teria de ficar uma noite inteira só de calça... Na verdade, depois da situação do lençol enrolado na cintura ele não tinha certeza se lhe restara qualquer problema com esse tipo de coisa.

Quando pensou em se levantar sentiu duas mãos tocando-o nos ombros. Não tinha a delicadeza das mãos de Triss, mas a aspereza das mãos de um guerreiro habituado a segurar firmemente uma espada. Ou, naquele caso, duas. O Witcher não se moveu, apreciando o toque de Iorveth, curioso com o que ele faria daquela vez. Sentia-se quase vítima dos avanços do elfo, simplesmente por saber que não podia fazer nada pra retribuir.

\- Achei que ia ter que mandá-lo pro banho de novo.  
\- Dessa vez eu é que vou ter que mandar.  
\- Estava esperando você terminar. Alguém tem que ficar de olho na sua feiticeira.

Não era exatamente uma mentira, mas Geralt sentiu que havia alguma coisa mais ali. Virou o rosto pra tentar encarar o elfo e sentiu como aquelas mãos foram descendo por suas costas, parando na altura do quadril. Ter alguém usando as duas mãos para segurá-lo por ali era, certamente, uma novidade. O arrepio que veio com isso também foi completamente novo e fez o Witcher entreabrir os lábios. Tinha a impressão que sabia o que aconteceria dali em diante.

O Witcher inclinou-se para frente, o quadril se erguendo, ajudando quando as mãos do elfo foram livrá-lo de novo da calça, o vento frio da noite o arrepiando e parecendo uma tortura contra aquelas áreas do corpo que iam se tornando mais quentes só por causa do toque de Iorveth. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o Witcher viu-se deitado na grama com a parte mais escondida de seu corpo completamente exposta ao olhar do elfo. Não sentia vergonha da posição em que estava.

Se uma mulher não sentia, porque ele sentiria? Sexo era uma coisa simples, a sociedade tinha o péssimo costume de complicar. Ele estava sempre disposto a experimentar e se nunca tinha julgado uma mulher que passasse por seus lençóis, porque deixaria que o julgassem também?

\- Eu ainda não posso te tocar?  
\- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

Uma mão do elfo puxou os cabelos do Witcher, o que fez Geralt perceber imediatamente o quanto o elfo realmente gostava de fazer aquilo, por isso deixou, não era pior do que quando entrava em competições de luta e tinha o cabelo puxado por adversários. Abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sentiu que dois dedos do elfo aproveitaram a oportunidade para entrar em sua boca, calando-o imediatamente.

Os dedos roçaram em sua língua, como se acariciassem, espalhando saliva antes que Geralt pensasse em sugá-los, de forma um pouco desajeitada. Claro que não fazia a menor ideia de como fazer aquilo, se havia um jeito certo, mas queria que fosse suficiente para que Iorveth realmente ficasse excitado e desistisse de se esconder naquele mosaico que chamava de roupa. Por isso fechou um pouco mais a boca, tentando apertar um pouco aqueles dedos com os lábios, roçá-los com a língua enquanto movimentava a cabeça para frente e pra trás, deixando os dedos entrarem e sair da cavidade úmida.

Tentava se lembrar do que gostava que as mulheres lhe fizessem, era uma boa forma de ter uma noção do que fazia, e graças a esse tipo de pensamento sentia-se endurecer contra a grama fria. Os dedos de Iorveth se moviam no ritmo daquele vai e vem, como se estocasse em sua boca, e o elfo deixou escapar um gemido, o quadril encostando no do Witcher por um momento. As roupas e armadura o impediram de sentir alguma coisa.

Quando os dedos finalmente escorregaram para fora da boca do Witcher já estavam cobertos de saliva, escorregadios, e Iorveth afastou-se para conseguir o devido espaço e tocar o espaço entre as nádegas de Geralt com aqueles dedos, adentrando-o com apenas um deles inicialmente, sentindo o anel de músculos se fechar em desconforto. Foi paciente, movendo devagar, deixando que o corpo do Witcher se habituasse a aquela sensação nova.

Geralt deixou escapar alguns gemidos baixos, incerto se considerava a sensação boa ou não. Era estranho demais sentir-se tocado ali, mas evitou se tencionar demais, dando uma chance a aquele estímulo tão diferente. Pouco depois que conseguiu relaxar sentiu o segundo dedo adentrá-lo, uma leve sensação de ardência quando o corpo foi se expandindo para aceitar aquele volume. Se pensou em protestar pelo desconforto o Witcher foi logo calado, porque o elfo curvou um pouco os dedos e o golpeou em um ponto que o fez estremecer e gemer alto, surpreso por aquele prazer diferente.

Era uma sensação completamente nova, talvez até mais intensa do que o tipo de prazer com o qual Geralt estava acostumado, por isso ele não teve vergonha de jogar o quadril contra os dedos do elfo, como se exigisse por um pouco mais daquela sensação, e foi prontamente atendido; Iorveth voltava a golpeá-lo naquele ponto, adquirindo um ritmo que se tornava crescente, sempre tentando atingir aquele mesmo ponto que deixava o corpo do Witcher em chamas.

Em pouco tempo a mente de Geralt tinha se calado por completo, apenas o corpo falava, e pedia claramente por mais, exigindo com movimentos do quadril, querendo saber até onde era possível sentir aquele prazer tão diferente... O corpo finalmente se contraiu por completo, os dedos dos pés ficando dormentes por um momento, uma leve pressão nos testículos pareceu condená-lo a um segundo de dor... Antes que a semente de seu prazer se derramasse na grama, deixando no corpo uma sensação de completo alivio.

O elfo retirou os dedos pouco depois que o sentiu voltar a relaxar e sentou-se na grama para observar enquanto o Witcher recuperava as forças. Havia um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de Iorveth, seu ego certamente era acariciado pelo fato de ter conseguido deixar alguém como Geralt naquele estado. E tinha que admitir que era bonito ver o Witcher tentando lidar com aqueles sentimentos novos.

Ele sabia que tinha sido o primeiro a fazer aquilo, talvez fosse eternamente o único. Esse era o tipo de ideia que fazia Iorveth sentir sua própria excitação crescer de uma forma quase dolorosa. Era mais do que apenas uma questão de ego, ele era alguém que nunca aceitaria ser só mais um. Não era _a vadia_ de ninguém, não se deixava usar, mas deixava suas marcas nos poucos que tinham conseguido a honra de estar com ele. Geralt tinha conquistado uma parte disso, mas o elfo ainda tentava decidir se o deixaria ter tudo o que tinha a oferecer.

\- Você parece saber muito bem o que está fazendo. E eu só queria saber como você aguenta continuar com essa roupa toda quando é óbvio que quer me _foder_.

O jeito direto de Geralt não o surpreendeu minimamente. O Witcher era um homem rude em muitos aspectos e talvez fosse isso o que Iorveth mais gostava nele, mas também era um dos motivos que mais o fazia temer revelar os seus segredos. Na verdade não fazia a menor ideia de como começar. Nunca tinha revelado aquilo com palavras, a ultima pessoa a descobrir tinha sido por acidente. Mas talvez daquela vez tivesse de achar as palavras certas.

\- Você não entenderia.  
\- A única coisa que eu não entendo é que você continue a evitar isso.  
\- Porque você vai me considerar menos homem depois disso.

As sobrancelhas do Witcher se arquearam ao ouvir aquela resposta que parecia não fazer o menor sentido. Sentou-se na grama, encarando-o com seus olhos amarelados que brilhavam na escuridão que os cercava, e viu o rosto do elfo adquirir um pouco de cor. Ouviu aquele som característico, o medo do elfo. A hesitação. Tinha quase certeza que uma parte de Iorveth adoraria poder simplesmente correr e deixá-lo ali, falando sozinho.

Mas o elfo não correu. Ele respirou fundo e o olho verde pareceu mudar, como se tomasse uma decisão. Se levantou e se afastou, lançando um único olhar para a fogueira onde Triss Merigold dormia, certificando-se de que ela estava bem e que continua dormindo, só depois disso ele voltou a olhar para o Witcher. A seriedade em seu rosto era preocupante.

\- Depois de tudo o que passamos, Iorveth? Eu estou disposto a dar pra você, o que mais eu preciso fazer pra você perceber que o que fizermos aqui não vai mudar o que eu penso de você?

Um sorriso sarcástico da parte do elfo, mas foi só. O Witcher sentiu que havia algo de doloroso naquele sorriso, mas não disse mais nada, olhando enquanto o elfo pacientemente tirava o cinto que sustentava os emblemas dos inimigos derrotados, depois abriu as fivelas pra remover aquele pseudocolete de couro, a malha de aço, o cinturão de tecido, as calças. Parecia demorar uma eternidade para que o elfo se livrasse das roupas, tamanha a quantidade de coisas que ele vestia. No final ele ficou só com uma túnica branca, de mangas curtas, e longa.

Era um tecido relativamente fino, em total contraste com todo o resto do que ele vestia, e Geralt ficou esperando para ver se essa peça também cairia. Mas Iorveth não fez nenhum gesto indicando que ia tirá-la, ao invés disso aproximou-se do Lobo Branco, empurrando-o pra que deitasse no chão, dessa vez de barriga para cima. A boca buscou pela dele uma segunda vez e isso foi o suficiente para que o cérebro de Geralt apagasse.

Porque ele tinha sentido falta daquele beijo. Dessa vez se deixou corresponder, roçar a língua contra a do elfo e misturar seus sabores, se deixar devorar pela imensa fome que Iorveth demonstrava. Não estava pensando em nada quando levou as duas mãos a cintura do elfo, mas foi imediatamente afastado. Iorveth segurou-lhe as duas mãos, levando-as para cima da cabeça, prensando na grama macia.

O beijo se afastou porque os dois tinham a necessidade de respirar e por um momento Iorveth deixou o rosto repousar próximo ao de Geralt, seus cílios longos acariciando a bochecha dele a cada vez que piscava. Ao falar a voz soou muito baixa, mas ainda havia um perigo real naquela ameaça feita.

\- Se algo mudar, se contar qualquer coisa... Eu mato você.

Antes que Geralt pudesse pensar em perguntar o que era aquilo que não deveria contar sentiu como Iorveth se acomodava acima de seu corpo, soltando-lhe as mãos só para que pudesse segurar o pênis do Witcher entre seus dedos firmes, mantendo-o no lugar para encaixar em seu corpo e descer sobre ele. Geralt, como um lobo, farejou por um momento, e os olhos amarelados se abriram mais ao perceber algo que tinha ignorado por muito tempo.

Não era só cheiro de rosa que ele tinha seguido por ai, ele só não tinha conseguido identificar o que era exatamente aquele cheiro, talvez porque o perfume de rosas de Iorveth, o suor das batalhas, até o cheiro do esgoto, tinham disfarçado aquilo por muito tempo. Excitação, pura e simples.

A excitação úmida que o envolvia de uma vez só, com uma facilidade que o teria impressionado se a fome de Iorveth já não fosse algo a que estivesse se habituando. Gemeu deliciado com aquele calor, com aquela união de corpos, mas não ousou se movimentar. Esperou que Iorveth o fizesse.

O elfo não demonstrou nenhum constrangimento ao começar a subir e descer, o único olho visível até se fechou, a expressão sempre tão dura parecia uma combinação de alívio e crescente desejo. Era bonito de ver, uma imagem a guardar na memória. Assim como o corpo guardaria as sensações de ter Iorveth tomando dele tudo o que tinha, com o desespero de quem não aguentava mais conter-se.

Geralt não se importou. Passou a mover o quadril quando o ritmo se tornou mais rápido, as pernas se flexionando um pouco quando empurrava o quadril pra cima, pra tentar enterrar-se mais profundamente naquele corpo, só para ouvir os doces gemidos de Iorveth. A forma como ele conseguia exigir mais sem usar palavras, como comandava até em uma situação daquelas.

Até que o elfo estremecesse, a coluna se curvando levemente para trás, ele mordeu o lábio pra não gemer alto demais, pra não chamar o nome do Witcher enquanto seu prazer chegava ao ápice, o corpo aprisionando apenas por um instante a carne pulsante de Geralt, arrastando-o consigo para o abismo de prazer.

Os dois estavam ofegantes naquele momento, nenhum deles sabendo como agir ou o que dizer agora. Iorveth ainda tinha o rosto em chamas, um misto de excitação, prazer, constrangimento. Talvez um pouco de medo, pelo que Geralt tinha voltado a ouvir agora que a névoa de prazer se dissipava.

Por isso naquele momento o Witcher ousou fazer aquilo que sentira vontade por tanto tempo. Tocou o rosto de Iorveth, acariciando a lateral com as pontas dos dedos, passou o polegar por aqueles lábios cheios, pela cicatriz que desaparecia abaixo do tecido vermelho, e em momento nenhum evitou encarar aquele único olho verde. Porque queria que Iorveth visse que não mentiria pra ele, seria sincero naquele momento como tinha sido desde a primeira vez que se falaram. Sincero como tinha sido naquela clareira, cercado por arqueiros que poderiam tê-lo matado com uma ordem do comandante.

Só que daquela vez sua vida não estava nas mãos do Scoia'tael. O coração do elfo, todo o seu orgulho, é que parecia estar nas mãos do Witcher. Seria incrivelmente fácil quebrá-lo e isso não era o que Geralt pretendia.

\- Eu entendo o seu medo agora. Mas não mudou nada. Você ainda é o homem mais grandioso e mais louco que eu já conheci, Iorveth. Isso aqui...

Ele parou a frase pela metade, com um movimento inverteu as posições, deixando o elfo na grama e cobrindo-o com o corpo, investindo só uma vez, profundamente, para sentir o corpo do elfo estremecer e aqueles lábios deixarem escapar um gemido entre o deleite e a surpresa.

\- ...Não muda quem você é. Seu segredo morrerá comigo.

O ritmo que ele ouviu no coração do elfo naquela hora era diferente de tudo que já escutara antes. Viu-o fechar os olhos, tendo a impressão que o elfo fazia tudo o que podia para não chorar. Sentia o alívio dele, sabia que o medo estava dando lugar a muitas outras coisas. Não podia desvendá-lo por completo porque não entendia aqueles sentimentos todos. Nunca poderia realmente colocar-se no lugar do elfo, não tinha tanta empatia assim.

Mas entendia o suficiente. Entendia que Iorveth era quem ele dizia ser. Um homem destemido, cruel, um lutador nato, de feitos grandiosos, mesmo com as manchas sangrentas de seu passado. Um elfo incrível, alguém que conquistara o respeito do Witcher, assim como de todos os subordinados que o seguiam, e que merecia tudo isso.

Geralt nunca o trataria diferente pelo corpo com o qual ele tinha nascido.


	9. Rosas

Na manhã seguinte o Witcher parecia bem humorado, como se finalmente tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas. O caminho a frente ainda podia ser muito sombrio, mas pelo menos ele tinha um problema a menos para se preocupar.

Iorveth também parecia com um humor um pouco melhor, o que de forma geral significava um comportamento mais silencioso e uma expressão apenas um pouco mais leve. O elfo sempre tinha preferido ser discreto quanto a seus sentimentos. Geralt só tinha certeza que ele estava mais tranquilo porque tinha se aproximado para roubar um beijo rápido quando Triss não estava olhando e o elfo nem pareceu se incomodar.

Apesar de ter forçado o Witcher a afastar o rosto antes que a feiticeira visse o gesto. Não queria estar no meio de qualquer tipo de briga daqueles dois. Já era suficientemente ruim estar no meio de um relacionamento que era absolutamente incapaz de compreender. Então ele ignorava e evitava pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

Triss parecia bem melhor naquela manhã, o sono tinha restaurado a maior parte de suas forças, mas o humor continuava o mesmo. O fato de ter muitos problemas para resolver certamente não a deixava muito receptiva... E o elfo tinha quase certeza que ela estava percebendo alguma coisa de estranho na situação. O Witcher tinha levado tanto tempo para encontrá-la que seria natural esperar que ele permanecesse mais próximo ou tentasse matar a saudade, mas ele não tinha feito nenhum movimento indicando esse tipo de intenção.

\- Estão prontos pra irmos?

Iorveth assentiu silenciosamente, mas o Witcher grunhiu de forma desconfortável, como se lhe custasse muito dizer que sim, o que rendeu um olhar curioso do elfo. Já tinham passado por muita coisa desde o dia em que se tornaram aliados. Enfrentaram Listras Azuis, fugiram de Flotsam com o barco prisão, lutaram em uma guerra pela liberdade dos não humanos, invadiram ruínas e o Witcher até enfrentou um dragão. O que poderia ter de tão ruim na situação que fazia Geralt parecer daquele jeito?

Enquanto ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com o Witcher, a feiticeira apenas sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo. Como se aquilo fosse algo a que ela estivesse habituada há muito tempo. Ela realmente sabia como era o homem com quem lidava e isso fez o estômago de Iorveth embrulhar. Era ele quem estava no meio de _antigos amantes_. Estava sobrando.

Não que ele tivesse pensado, em algum momento, na possibilidade de ter Geralt com ele pra sempre. Não era idiota, sabia que o Witcher não era o melhor exemplo de fidelidade, não podia prendê-lo. Nem tinha certeza se queria fazê-lo. Talvez nem gostasse do Lobo Branco o suficiente para que aquilo durasse muito mais tempo. Talvez no final tivesse sido uma atração apenas sexual.

Eram tantos "talvez" que o elfo se distraiu por alguns momentos com os próprios pensamentos, nem escutando a resposta que o Witcher deu para a ruiva. Mas escutou o que ela disse em seguida.

\- Eu sei o quanto você odeia ser teleportado, mas é o método mais rápido e mais seguro. Então vai ter que aguentar.

A expressão do Witcher demorou ainda uns momentos a amenizar. Um homem caminhando para a forca certamente teria a mesma expressão que Geralt naquela hora, mas pelo menos ele estava disposto a engolir o desconforto e ir até o fim. O elfo tentava ao máximo se conter para não rir, porque a situação era ridícula. Medo de portais? Era um medo bem bobo pra alguém que tinha enfrentado todo tipo de coisa no mundo.

Com um gesto amplo a feiticeira abriu o portal. Uma mancha negra cercada por uma iluminação dourada. Não era muito grande, mas suficiente para passar uma pessoa de cada vez, e parecia bem firme. Ela não era uma amadora e não ia aceitar acidentes, pelo menos não depois de ter caído do céu uma vez porque o teleporte deu errado. Dessa vez o local em que deviam aparecer era o chão, bem em frente aos portões da cidade dos anões.

Geralt encarou o portal por um momento, enquanto a escuridão ganhava cores e formas, até que ele pudesse ver claramente os portões da cidade. Respirou fundo pra criar coragem, lembrando que Triss não seria capaz de manter aquilo por muito tempo. A feiticeira perdeu a impaciência e com um chute jogou-o pra dentro do portal imediatamente, depois olhou para o elfo.

\- Cuide daquele idiota.

A voz dela falhou e Iorveth tinha certeza de ter visto os cantos dos olhos dela se molharem, mas ele não disse nada. Faria o possível, por isso apenas assentiu, e sem olhar uma segunda vez para a ruiva ele cruzou o portal, sentindo como este fechava logo atrás dele. Depois que apareceu em frente aos portões aquele portal mágico simplesmente sumiu.

Geralt parecia estar tentando se recuperar de um enjoo, o que em qualquer momento teria sido uma cena cômica. Podia permanecer calmo tendo os ferimentos costurados, ou diante de tortura, cenas horríveis de batalha... Mas passar por um portal o fazia parecer um humano fraco. Talvez fosse uma das poucas coisas humanas que Geralt de Rivia ainda tivesse.

E ele se recuperou surpreendentemente rápido quando notou que estava sozinho com o elfo, sem nenhum sinal da ruiva. Ela tinha decidido continuar o caminho sozinha, recusando a ajuda do Witcher, consciente que o tipo de problema em que havia se metido seria perigoso demais pra arrastar o Witcher. Ele já tinha feito mais que o suficiente por ela ao longo dos anos. Ele lhe dera confiança, a deixara experimentar algo muito próximo de uma vida normal quando estavam cuidando de Alvin, e agora era hora de deixá-lo ir. Porque se ele encontrasse Yennefer e Ciri, ela não queria ter de assistir as lindas cenas familiares, ou lembrar que conscientemente tentara roubar o lugar da morena.

\- Mulheres...

O Witcher resmungou, olhando ainda para o local onde o portal estivera. Ele podia ir procurá-la se quisesse, rastreá-la com a mesma habilidade que rastreava monstros, mas Geralt de Rivia sabia quando parar. Sabia quando alguém o recusava completamente. Não iria atrás dela, deixaria que Triss resolvesse a própria vida, sabendo que talvez um dia seus caminhos se cruzassem novamente. Confiava que ela não seria morta facilmente.

\- Elas são a sua perdição, e ainda assim anda como um cachorro atrás delas. Ande, Gwynbleidd. Temos muito a fazer lá dentro.  
\- A cada dia você parece mais ciumento. E eu que pensei que fosse só com a Súcubo.  
\- Não sou ciumento.

Geralt apenas sorriu daquele jeito sarcástico, preferindo não responder. Aquilo era tão verdade quanto afirmar que Iorveth e Vernon Roche eram bons amigos. Seria difícil achar mentira mais absurda.

Mesmo assim ele achou que seria melhor não testar a paciência do líder Scoia'tael. Andou ao lado dele e, sem se importar com anões e elfos que os observavam nas muralhas, pegou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou os dedos. Torcia que o gesto fosse suficiente para acalmá-lo um pouco.

Geralt conhecia os defeitos que tinha. Não era o melhor exemplo de fidelidade, não era uma pessoa para um relacionamento belo e duradouro. Era instintivo, ligado demais a luxúria para abrir mão disso, e ele nunca diria o contrário, porque não iludia as pessoas com palavras bonitas. Não era poeta, mas era amante. Não era sentimental, era um amante do sexo. E ele esperava que Iorveth não se esquecesse disso, mas também tentava oferecer ao elfo um pouco mais de si, como uma forma de acalmá-lo.

_Que fosse belo enquanto durasse._

Iorveth parecia se conformar com esse tipo de coisa, porque não reclamou das mãos unidas ou da proximidade. Na verdade até se aproximou um pouco mais, encostando-se ao braço do Witcher, sem ligar se naquela hora parecia uma dama. Era homem o bastante pra não ligar para esse tipo de besteira, e não se importava com qualquer olhar que os julgasse ali. Já era um terrorista procurado em todos os reinos do Norte, o que seria pior que isso? Olhares de nojo? Queria ver quem ousaria demonstrar ou falar qualquer coisa ruim sobre isso.

\- O que vai fazer agora, Geralt?

Essa era uma pergunta que o elfo tinha demorado a fazer, mas que nunca tinha deixado de pensar. Ele tinha certeza que o Witcher não desistiria de tudo pra ficar ali, ao lado dele. Não, a vida não era como um conto de fada _dh'oine_ em que tudo terminava perfeito. Nada era tão fácil assim e também não era exatamente o que Iorveth tinha em mente, porque já tinha problemas o bastante pra lidar ali. Era a hora de plantar as sementes para que no futuro os elfos não fossem vistos como terroristas e assassinos cruéis. Mesmo que esse futuro pudesse demorar séculos.

\- Acho que devo voltar a Kaer Morhen. Meu mestre me conhece melhor que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, talvez saiba qualquer coisa útil sobre o que estava fazendo antes de perder a memória. Além disso, o inverno está quase chegando para esses lados, vou precisar correr bastante pra chegar lá antes dele.

Witchers e seu velho costume de voltar a sua fortaleza quando o inverno se aproximava. Iorveth já tinha ouvido um punhado de histórias sobre isso, mas nunca achou que realmente fosse verdade. Mas fazia sentido. O inverno era realmente rigoroso, ninguém queria estar sem rumo quando ele chegava. Witchers não eram bem vindos em vários lugares do mundo, principalmente Geralt com sua história sobre o massacre em Blaviken. Ele teria dificuldade em achar abrigo naquelas noites frias.

\- Vai ficar aqui e tentar limpar o seu nome, não é?  
\- Não sei se realmente há uma forma de limpar essas manchas vermelhas, Geralt. Eu realmente fui um terrorista, matei um número incontável de humanos, e muitos deles eram inocentes. Isso estará em mim para sempre, água nenhuma vai lavar. Mas com o tempo talvez as pessoas comecem a esquecer... Um dia essas manchas vão ser como as excentricidades de um velho.

O Witcher quase riu. As vezes ele quase se esquecia que Iorveth era bem mais velho do que ele, que tinha visto um mundo diferente, que um dia tinha sido completamente livre. Uma alma antiga e cansada dentro de um corpo eternamente jovem e belo. Mas gostaria de acreditar que as palavras dele eram verdade, que um dia o mundo seria capaz de ver o que havia por baixo das manchas de sangue e de todo o ódio contra a humanidade. Porque Iorveth não era um monstro.

Tiveram uma longa conversa com o conselho que ajudava Saskia a cuidar da cidade. A líder dos rebeldes tinha comparecido naquela reunião mesmo ainda estando machucada; ela não ia simplesmente deitar e descansar quando havia tanto a ser feito, tantas perguntas a fazer. Para a maioria daquelas pessoas o que aconteceu quando ela partiu para se encontrar com os reis do Norte era um verdadeiro mistério.

E para ela muito do que aconteceu desde que despertava era um mistério também. Um monte de memórias confusas, enevoadas por uma paixão que a deixara sem pensar direito, e que agora lhe parecia absolutamente ridícula. Explicar isso gerou entre os rebeldes um desprezo pelas feiticeiras, talvez a aquela altura já não existisse nenhum lugar que as aceitasse bem. Aquela terra livre não seria o refúgio do tipo de pessoa que quase colocou tudo a perder.

Geralt poderia partir na manhã seguinte, seu trabalho estava feito. Ganhara um pequeno saco de ouro, como um agradecimento por tudo o que tinha feito por Vergen, por salvar Saskia, por ter se dado ao trabalho de retornar para esclarecer tudo, quando não tinha nenhuma obrigação ali. Não era a causa pela qual ele lutava afinal, tinha sido um tipo de coincidência. Para garantir a viagem os habitantes de Vergen também preparariam uma bolsa com alguns suprimentos, para que ele tivesse o que comer durante pelo menos alguns dias, e um cavalo. Eles só precisavam desse pequeno tempo para preparar tudo.

Geralt ganhou o quarto na hospedaria local novamente, assim teria a chance de descansar por uma noite antes daquela nova jornada, e todo mundo sabia que ele merecia uma cama macia e um quarto quente. Demorou um pouco a ir pra lá, afinal alguns dos anões ali queriam cumprimentá-lo, e até Dandelion roubou-lhe a atenção por alguns momentos. Demorou algumas doses de bebida para que conseguisse se livrar e ir para o quarto, deixando o poeta lá com sua atenta plateia.

Foi diante da porta que o Witcher percebeu algo. A bebida normalmente enevoava um pouco seus sentidos, mas ali, longe daqueles cheiros que se misturavam as bebidas, notava aquele cheiro conhecido. Rosas. Iorveth estava ali, tinha se esgueirado para o interior da hospedaria em algum momento, sem que ele percebesse.

Abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a para impedir que qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar passando pelo corredor na hora visse o que ele estava vendo. Iorveth devia ter acabado de sair da banheira, o corpo ainda pingava, e parecia estar preocupado em primeiro secar os cabelos, pelo menos até notar que não estava mais sozinho. Enrolou-se na toalha imediatamente, agradecendo que estava de costas para a porta.

Tinha sido o suficiente para que o Witcher desse uma boa olhada nas costas dele. Cicatrizes de todos os tipos, não parecendo melhores do que aquela que o elfo tinha no rosto. Iorveth tinha muitas coisas a esconder debaixo das roupas, essa era uma conclusão inevitável.

\- Não se veste ainda... Por favor.

Geralt não tinha problemas em pedir, talvez implorasse se achasse que isso podia fazer o elfo atendê-lo, mas este não se moveu, apenas o olhou por cima do ombro, como se parecesse decidir se valia a pena. O ritmo do coração dele parecia indicar que não, por isso o Witcher trancou a porta e se aproximou, envolvendo aquela cintura que não parecia ter a finura ou delicadeza das mulheres que conhecera.

Não era um corpo moldado por um espartilho, era um corpo moldado por batalhas, pela guerra. Iorveth era quase tão forte quanto era ágil, aquelas roupas todas tinham escondido bem os músculos. As mãos do Witcher abriram a toalha, deixando-a cair, e percorreram o abdômen do elfo, sentindo os músculos firmes daquela área, evitando subir demais, porque a respiração de Iorveth tinha se alterado quando quase o fez.

Não precisava que o elfo dissesse algo, obedeceria aquele limite silenciosamente estabelecido. Ao descer as mãos teve o mesmo cuidado, tocando apenas as coxas firmes, evitando a virilha, voltando a subir as mãos para mantê-las quietas na cintura do elfo, enquanto colava o quadril contra ele, deixando-o sentir o volume. Seu desejo era pelo homem que conhecia, pelas partes que pudera tocar, pela confiança que Iorveth demonstrava ao permitir aquilo.

\- Vai tirar essa calça ou eu vou ter que arrancá-la de você?  
\- Não quero repetir a experiência de andar por ai com um lençol amarrado na cintura, muito obrigado.

Geralt o soltou para poder retirar a calça, dando ao restante das roupas o mesmo destino, para que não os atrapalhassem. Só depois disso voltou a envolver o elfo, beijando-o no pescoço e evitando a todo custo olhar para baixo, para as partes que Iorveth ainda queria esconder dele. Talvez por isso o Witcher tenha decidido que era melhor fechar os olhos.

Roçou-se no pouco espaço entre as coxas do elfo e sentiu-o afastar um pouco mais as pernas e inclinar-se pra frente, uma das mãos buscando apoiou ao segurar-se na banheira, a outra indo para trás, segurando o membro do Witcher, forçando-o a roçar no calor de seu corpo desejoso, apenas para garantir que o deixaria um pouco lubrificado, antes de encaixá-lo na entrada mais acima, o que pegou o Witcher de surpresa.

\- Tem certeza disso?  
\- Cale a boca e me coma logo.

Para deixar a ordem ainda mais óbvia o elfo tentou empurrar o quadril contra o Witcher, o que fez que apenas o inicio do pênis rígido de Geralt abrisse caminho naquele anel estreito. Foi o suficiente para Geralt, a aquela altura já devia ter aprendido a apenas obedecer quando Iorveth exigia alguma coisa. Empurrou o quadril contra ele devagar, entrando pouco a pouco pra não machucá-lo, também para aproveitar melhor aquela sensação. Era bom demais acomodar-se naquele aperto, sentir a tensão daqueles músculos que precisavam de um momento para acostumar-se a ele.

Apertou mais aquela cintura, quase com possessividade, e tão logo sentiu que o aperto diminuiu um pouco afastou-se, saindo quase por inteiro, para voltar a enterrar-se naquele calor, recebendo em resposta um gemido de Iorveth. Meio dolorido, mas que não soava como um protesto. Foi assim durante alguns momentos, até que o corpo dele parecesse aceitar o prazer também, permitindo que Geralt fosse mais rápido, definindo logo um ritmo.

Era faminto, mas não ao ponto de ser doloroso. Tomava com prazer tudo o que o elfo tinha a oferecer, em troca dando todo o prazer que pudesse, dentro das limitações que tinham. Em algum momento, quando Iorveth já parecia não pensar em nada e apenas o ordenava ir mais rápido, com mais força, Geralt experimentou mordiscar a orelha pontuda do elfo, recebendo um gemido de surpresa. Era uma área sensível e ele teve prazer em explorá-la, fosse com a ponta da língua, levemente fria contra aquela pele tão quente, fosse com os dentes ao mordiscar.

O Witcher gostava de ouvir como o coração e a respiração de Iorveth perdiam o ritmo a medida que os corpos se uniam naquele intenso vai e vem. As duas mãos do elfo seguravam com firmeza na banheira, o quadril permanecendo no ar, mas sendo empurrado para frente a cada estocada forte. Os gemidos dos dois tinham se unido e era uma sorte que aquelas paredes grossas abafassem quase completamente o som, assim não corriam o risco de alguém escutar.

Sentindo que estava próximo do clímax o Witcher experimentou segurar os cabelos curtos do elfo, fazendo-o virar o rosto, e beijou-o ao redor do olho que ele havia perdido. A língua quente deslizou pela pele sensível, contornando a ferida antiga, insinuando-se para dentro daquele espaço vazio. O gesto provocou um choque no elfo.

Um misto de vergonha, nojo por ser tocado ali por aquela língua audaciosa, e uma excitação ainda maior que parecia não ter o menor sentido. Jogou o quadril contra Geralt, um protesto preso na garganta porque já não conseguia mais pensar racionalmente, e as pernas perderam as forças quando uma onda de calor e prazer se espalhou, do centro de seu corpo até as pontas dos dedos. As forças pareceram abandoná-lo e só não caiu porque o Witcher ainda o sustentava em seus braços fortes.

O prazer do Lobo Branco não demorou a vir também, o aperto que o aprisionou dentro de Iorveth era bom demais para que pudesse suportar, seu prazer derramado naquele interior quente, suas próprias forças parecendo vacilar por um momento. Mas manteve-se firme, deslizando para fora daquele corpo delicioso quando sentiu que a tensão ao redor diminuía.

Respirou fundo para ter a coragem de agir, porque não sabia se Iorveth aprovaria o que pretendia fazer. Entrou na banheira, mesmo que a água estivesse fria, e puxou o elfo para seu colo, acomodando-o para que ficasse confortável. Olhava para cima ou para o lado, mas evitava olhar diretamente para o corpo de Iorveth, enquanto usava o sinal Igni para aquecer um pouco a água.

O elfo não reclamou, apesar de surpreso e relativamente tímido com a situação, e apenas pousou uma das mãos na própria virilha, escondendo-se, e repetindo o gesto ao cruzar o braço livre em seu peito. Ainda detestava aquelas características, mas não tinha como simplesmente livrar-se delas. Então conviveria com elas o quanto pudesse.

Depois de se acomodar, com as costas apoiadas no peito forte do Witcher, experimentou beijá-lo no rosto, certificando-se que ele evitava olhá-lo. Algo pelo que não agradeceria em palavras, mas aquele gesto devia bastar. Ficava imensamente grato que mesmo com suas pequenas ousadias o Witcher não quebrasse sua confiança.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mergulhados na água e nas pétalas de rosa. Não porque não havia o que falar, certamente tinham muito a dizer um ao outro, mas existem momentos na vida em que o silêncio é algo mais precioso. Momentos em que pequenas carícias serviam melhor, transmitiam coisas que as palavras jamais conseguiriam. Eles aproveitaram esses momentos até que estivessem cansados da água e se recolhessem na cama macia, depois de Iorveth colocar pelo menos a túnica branca.

Quando o Witcher despertou na manhã seguinte estava sozinho na cama, o espaço a seu lado já tinha esfriado. Levantou-se devagar, preguiçosamente, e foi recolher as roupas para se arrumar e poder sair do quarto. Já devia estar na hora de partir, não podia se dar ao direito de perder muita da luz do dia. Por isso se apressou, saindo do quarto após conferir se não deixara no baú ao lado da cama nada que pudesse ser considerado útil.

Desceu as escadas, vendo o ambiente vazio e silencioso a aquela hora, e deixou algumas moedas no balcão. Pagar pelo quarto lhe pareceu o mínimo, mesmo que tivesse sido oferecido pelos anões. Tinha a impressão que eles precisariam mais daquele ouro do que ele mesmo, agora que a cidade tinha um longo caminho a percorrer em sua recém adquirida liberdade.

Foi perto do portão principal que encontrou alguns dos conselheiros da cidade, com o cavalo e a bolsa de mantimentos, esperando por ele. Saskia também estava lá, agradecendo mais uma vez por toda a ajuda e prendendo-o em um abraço que tinha a força para quebrar os ossos de um homem comum. Por sorte ele era mais resistente que isso.

Segurou as rédeas da égua, que desde já recebia o nome de Plotka, como tantas outras, e passou pelo portão principal, andando devagar. Achou que veria Iorveth por ali, mas só vira os subordinados dele. Os Scoia'tael tinham se reunido nos muros, junto aos anões besteiros que guardavam o local, e pareciam saudá-lo silenciosamente.

Geralt estava pronto a montar na égua quando ouviu o som de uma flecha vindo em sua direção. Agiu por reflexo, sacando a espada de aço e utilizando-a para se defender da flecha, que caiu no chão aos pés dele. Percebeu imediatamente que continha um pedaço de papel amarrado nela e recolheu-a, desdobrando o papel enquanto olhava em direção aos muros, vendo Iorveth ainda com o arco em mãos, a posição de quem tinha disparado recentemente, com uma mira surpreendentemente precisa pra alguém com um olho só.

O Lobo Branco baixou o olhar para o pedacinho de papel e as poucas palavras ali escritas, com uma caligrafia trabalhada, bonita de se ver. O idioma dos antigos, que ele dominava tão pouco, mas ainda assim foi capaz de compreender aquela nota modesta. Guardou-a no alforje, junto aos itens para poções e o ouro, e acenou antes de subir em Plotka e partir pela trilha, encerrando mais um capítulo nas aventuras de Geralt de Rivia.

Não era uma história escrita por humanos, não era um conto de fadas perfeito. Não terminava com declarações de amor eterno, porque nenhum dos dois queria definir o que tinha sido aquilo. Mas Geralt manteria consigo aquele simples bilhete e, enquanto durasse, o perfume daquele banho.

_Você é repugnante. Que o cheiro das minhas rosas não te deixe esquecer disso._

 


End file.
